An Empty Star
by RikuRoyalty
Summary: Yusei has been challenged to a duel. The prize? His stolen Stardust Dragon! But what happens when the duel comes to a draw and a mysterious girl shows up? YuseixOC {BEING REWRITTEN}
1. Chapter 1

*Star*

I woke up alone. I didn't mind being alone though, I didn't really seem to mind anything at the moment. The ground was cold against my skin. Every inch of it seemed to be shivering at the touch of metal underneath me. I started to sit up, so that I may overlook my surroundings. I then looked over at the scene in front of me. There was nothing out of the normal. Or at least, what was normal for me. There was a destroyed building, still on fire. It looked as if there had been a massive explosion. I looked over the destroyed building with no sympathy in my eyes. Why? Well, that was simple. It's because a recently destroyed building seemed perfectly natural to me. Although the building was about a mile away, I could see it perfectly. This was also natural to me.

When I felt something warm seep down my back. I looked over to see a . . .cloth? Or maybe . . . ? No, it was a cloth. It was the only name I could think of at the time. Name? What was my name? Star-? Star what? No, there was more . . . . I shut my eyes in frustration as I tried to remember my name. No luck. I sighed, 'Star it is then.' I looked over to the right of me to see something else smoking, but it was very much smaller than the building. Due to the giant pieces of ruble, I couldn't see what it was. I let my curiosity take me to the smoke as I still held on to the cloth.

What I saw was a . . . .bike? No, it was a motorcycle. I hesitated, 'Yes, a motorcycle. A type of bike.' A voice again, but I accepted it. It was part of me so why shouldn't I? I looked past the motorcycle to see a gloved hand sticking out of the ruble. Out of pure curiosity I walked over to it and stared. Was this person alive? I felt some sympathy but felt no desire to move the ruble. At least not until I saw the hand moving. I decided to help whoever it was.

I dropped my cloth and started moving the ruble, piece by piece. When I was done, my handiwork revealed that the person was a man. _Yusei_, said a voice. I turned around to see who had said it but saw nothing. _Yusei . . ._ It was the second time I heard it when I realized that it was coming from my head. Was that his name? If so, then how did I have knowledge of it? For some reason, this was something that I could not accept. With the knowledge that I had, I knew it was not normal for me to know someone's name if I have never met them before. And, I had never met Yusei before. I concluded that I did not simply _know_ his name, but that the information was given to me from a voice inside my head.

Yusei was obviously heavily injured. Blood was showing itself through his pant leg and his right arm was twisted in an unnatural position. I crouched down next to him with my arms wrapped around my knees. At this point it was getting dark and the chill was getting to me, but I hesitated before getting my newly acquired cloth. Yusei was starting to stir in his sleep and I did not want to bother him, but freezing to death wasn't so appealing, so I grabbed my cloth and wrapped it around myself

I heard a noise coming from Yusei and I immediately dropped my cloth to check up on him. The blood from his leg hadn't stopped flowing and he seemed to unconsciously clutch his arm in pain. "I'm sorry . . . Father." I heard him utter in his nightmare. I debated with myself for a minute. I could use the cloth to help wrap up his wound and help him warm up, but then that would leave me exposed and I would probably die myself.

Then the idea hit me! I brilliant idea! I quickly ripped off a sizable piece of cloth and tied it around the wound on his leg, helping to stop the blood. I moved Yusei so that he was leaning against a rock and I sat next to him. Pulling the cloth closer, I draped it around both Yusei and myself. Much better. It wasn't long until the warmth coming from Yusei consumed me. I sighed in relief as I was finally able to sleep.

*Yusei*

I was reliving my latest duel. Fuji, a power-hungry, corporate from Yilaster had stolen my Stardust Dragon, and had unfairly set it up as a prize for our duel. It was a turbo-duel, my specialty. On each of the players runners was a bomb that would detonate if one of then either stopped or lost the duel. Unfortunately the duel had ended in a draw, causing both of their runners to explode. I was faster than Fuji and had just barely escaped the fires that consumed him.

It was in my nightmare that I had realized that I had lost Stardust Dragon. My treasure. The last and only thing I had to remember my father. "I'm sorry . . . Father." I said to myself in the coldness of my nightmare. It wasn't very long before I felt a warmth. A bright light came out of nowhere and started consuming my darkness. It was beautiful, and so familiar. I didn't fight as it dragged me out of my slumber.

I woke up panting and sweating. I tried to wipe my face with my hand, only to realize that I was wiping it with some sort of blanket. I looked in front of me to see the sun barely rising over the horizon. It revealed the one and only home I had ever known in my entire life. My right arm hurt like hell and it was obvious that it was broken. I looked down at my leg that was starting to become numb. It was wrapped with a piece of cloth and was stopping the bleeding that came from the large gash in my leg. "I didn't wrap that . . . ." I said to myself, "Who-?"

I got my answer soon enough when I felt something beside me turn. "Hmm," it said in it's sleep. I looked at the gray head beside me that had turned in it's sleep. It was a . . .girl. I felt the blood rush to my face as I realized that whoever was next to me, sharing the blanket with me, was _completely_ naked. It wasn't like I hadn't seen someone naked before, I just had never seen a naked _girl_ before.

My heart started throbbing like crazy, but that's not what worried me. What really worried me was that 'something else' started throbbing at the same time. _Whoa! NOT the time!_ I mentally shouted at myself as I quickly scampered back. Surprisingly, the movement did not wake her up, but it did move the blanket and uh, 'revealed' her somewhat. I bit my lip in frustration as I felt my groin grow tight against my jeans. I maintained myself though, as I replaced the blanket over her and then backed away from her on the other side of the small clearing of ruble.

Despite my leg, I was able to move around quite fine. (Save for a very obvious limp) After about ten minutes of watching the sleeping girl, I decided to go and look for my runner. When I did find it, I realized that it wasn't far from the campsite, but it was almost completely destroyed. I groaned at all the modifications I was going to have to completely when I got back. I went back, leaving my runner, to see that she had been revealed again. She must have move in her sleep. I decided not to bother her this time, but let her sleep. I turned my head so that I didn't have another awkward moment in staring at her.

The waiting gave me time to think. Well, there was time, but there was too many distractions. I turned around and stared, fixated on the creamy white skin and the light gray hair that draped itself around her shoulders. She contained all the womanly curves you would expect one to have, and more. I licked my lips and then held myself in a fantasy.

_I leaned closer to the girl and kissed her passionately. Her lips were salty yet soft. I traced my tongue on then, asking for entrance, which she complied to immediately. I obtained dominance within her mouth, exploring it with my tongue. She moan a little at the movement. I smiled as I started-_

I forced myself out of my fantasy and held my head down in shame. I had NEVER thought about this with other girls. (No matter how revealing their clothing was) So why was I doing it now? I sat down and groaned in my shame. What was I going to do?

*Narrator*

The young man with spikey raven hair and gold streaks looked down at his deck although he knew that his favorite card was no longer within it, but he needed something to distract him from the situation that he was currently in.

It had taken a lot of courage, (not to mention self-control) for him to step up once again and rewrap the blanket around the sleeping (naked) girl in front of him. It was obvious that she was the one who had saved him somehow and for that he was grateful, and duty-bound, to help her.

He couldn't move very well at the moment due to the fact that he had an injured leg, and that he didn't want to wake up the girl. (This was partially due to the fact that he liked watching her sleep, although his pride would never allow him to admit it.) So, Yusei waited for his friends, hoping that they didn't just assume that he was dead.


	2. Chapter 2

Me: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything Yu-Gi-Oh related

Friend: . . . .

Me: What?

Friend: Are you feeling ok?

Me: Yeah, why?

Friend: No, it's just that you love fighting lawyers, so how come your not reeling them in with some juicy bait?

Me: Well that's simple . . .

Friend: And that is . . .?

Me: 4kids lawyers aren't that good at fighting.

Friend: Are you still sore because they took down your youtube video and your fanart?

Me: . . . SHUT UP! *runs upstairs and locks self in bedroom*

Friend: That's my bedroom you know?

_

* * *

*Narrator*_

_The young man with spiky raven hair and gold streaks looked down at his deck although he knew that his favorite card was no longer within it, but he needed something to distract him from the situation that he was currently in._

_It had taken a lot of courage, (not to mention self-control) for him to step up once again and rewrap the blanket around the sleeping (naked) girl in front of him. It was obvious that she was the one who had saved him somehow and for that he was grateful, and duty-bound, to help her._

_He couldn't move very well at the moment due to the fact that he had an injured leg, and that he didn't want to wake up the girl. (This was partially due to the fact that he liked watching her sleep, although his pride would never allow him to admit it.) So, Yusei waited for his friends, hoping that they didn't just assume that he was dead._

* * *

*Jack*

"What. The. Hell." I said as I stared out at the seemingly everlasting ruble. Just last night this had been an abandoned facility. It was abandoned, but before no matter how you looked at it, it still looked livable. The facility had been made by sector security years ago in order to maintain, 'discipline'.

My eye twitched a bit as Crow came up behind me on his D-wheel. He stopped and whistled at the damage, as if it were something impressive. "Um, so Jack. Why are we here again." My fist tightened in annoyance and I could feel a vein coming out of my head. "Because, Yusei decided to be an idiot and go on without us so that he could retrieve Stardust." I stated in the calmest voice I could muster.

Crow looked from me to the ruble and then back again. "Do you think he . . .you know . . .survived?" I didn't answer. I couldn't answer, but he knew what I was thinking. We hadn't come here for a search and rescue. It was more like a body recovery. I wanted the silence to continue, it was just too much to think about if our best friend was actually . . .gone.

The silence didn't last long when Crow had to state the one thing that had been on our minds was said, "Who's gonna tell Martha?" I looked down at my feet, not wanting to answer. How could we tell her? Tell her that one of her precious sons has died due to stupidity and revenge? There was only one way we could find a way to tell her, and that would be because we had to tell her. "We'll worry about that later." I flinched as I felt some glass scrap me.

The area looked something that could only be described as Hell. Sharp objects kept tugging annoyingly at my coat. The debris in the area was causing me to cough. I tried to force it down, and I was successful but only until the wind blew it in my face.

If I knew Yusei as well as I knew I did, then he must have been turbo-dueling. I looked for the signs, the road marks, the obvious roadway, skid marks . . .found it! The track twisted itself everywhere within a mile radius. That may have seemed small but the road was so twisted that I realized it must have been at least 10 miles in all. I looked everywhere on this track for some sort of sign of a crash. I looked over every inch so that I didn't miss a single detail. I could hear Crow behind me, looking behind pieces of ruble, calling out Yusei's name, never giving up . . .it seemed pointless.

NO! I couldn't give up. My friend was waiting for me, dead or alive. I paused as I spotted some skid marks. I followed them as fast as I could, but when I reached the end I only found a severally damaged runner. It was Yusei's. I was in shock. I remember Yusei telling me how strong the shell of his runner was and that no even if it was dumped off of a cliff it wouldn't damage the interior. Now it was in shambles.

I recovered from my shock and started to move closer to the runner. I heard Crow fall to his knees behind me. I looked at the duel simulator only to find it empty. "Crow, his deck is gone." Crow didn't seem to hear me as he just blankly stared at the destroyed bike. "CROW!" I yelled, my patience wearing thin. "He's NOT dead! His deck is gone!" I only hoped he believed me more than I believed myself.

Crow lifted himself but then paused and picked something up by his feet. "Did Yusei ever have a blank card?" A blank card? That didn't make any sense. "Why would he have a blank card?" Crow shrugged as he showed me the card he had picked up. "I heard they were lucky." I took the card from Crow and stared at it. I felt like I had used this card before, but that didn't make any sense. I had never even seen a blank card before in my life. "Let's keep looking." I stated as I pocketed the mysterious card.

* * *

*Crow*

_This isn't like him, _I thought as I watched an aggravated Jack tare through the ruble. _The only other time I saw him like this was when . . ._ I thought back to Kiryu, our leader for Team Satisfaction, a previous Dark Signer. I shook my head. Now wasn't the time to think of such things, we had to find Yusei! They needed him as a friend, not as a Signer.

"Let's split up." said Jack, as if it were the greatest idea since card games on motorcycles. "It'll be easier, and we'll be able to cover more ground that way." I nodded, it made sense, but I really did not want to get lost here. "Yell, if you find anything." I said before Jack left, giving me a very rude response. Typical egoistic Jack. (There's a reason Jack and Kaiba were born in a different time . . .)

In the middle of my search, I spotted something red in the mists of all the gray debris. I went over and lifted it from it's bed of dust. After a moment's examination, I realized that it was Yusei's helmet. _Oh shit,_ I thought and I started to panic in my mind. I whipped my head in every direction, for a chance that I might see my raven-haired friend. "YUSEI!" I desperately yelled, but my voice was quickly muffled by my own coughing. The debris was getting to me.

I had almost given up when I noticed a spot in all the destruction that seemed to be cleaned up. I cautiously walked over to it, not knowing what was contained within the small clearing. At first all I could see was a pile of clothing in the middle of the clearing, but then the pile _moved_! I walked over to see that it was someone wrapped up in cloth, not Yusei. I sighed in disapointment.

It was great that I had found someone alive, but I was hoping for Yusei. The girl was obviously asleep, so I decided not to bother her, but instead have a look around. The ruble was recently moved and it seemed like it was piled on top of each other into some sort of makeshift wall. Maybe it was a wall, and it was just a little stronger than the others that collapsed. I turned my eyes back to the girl, who had shifted slightly in her sleep. Underneath where she was sleeping was a spot of dried blood. _OMG! Is she injured?_, I thought to myself, wondering what I should do.

I leaned in closer to her and decided to life the blanket to see if she was ok, and if whatever she was injured from wasn't infected. I lifted the blanket as she turned a little in her sleep revealing . . . .What. Was. Under. The. Blanket. I felt my spiky hair just get even spikier at I froze in place. _No cloths! No cloths!_ I felt a little dizzy and I felt myself get a nose bleed. I turned away in panic, not even bothering to cover her up again, and I started running back to Yusei's runner. Only this time, I did get lost and had to take a fifteen minute detour.

_What should I do? What should I do? _My mind was racing, along with my heart a I held my face in my hands. I stopped as I reached the runner. I tried to collect my thoughts, and rethink what had just happened_. I was looking for Yusei when I found this girl-_ I mentally slapped myself. I needed to find Jack. I just couldn't think anymore.

"JACK! JACK! JACK!" I started yelling in the direction of where Jack went looking for Yusei. A blonde head came running from out of nowhere and started yelling back, "What?! What is it?!" I started shaking my head as Jack came up to me. "Naked. Girl. Came. Out. Of. Nowhere." By this time Jack was getting irritated. "Just a minute, why don't you just FUCKING SHOW ME?!" I nodded, and then started leading the way back to the clearing I had found.

The fact that I couldn't really remember where it was also made Jack more irritated than usual, but after about twenty minutes we found the clearing again. We found it alright, but this time it contained a new addition. "YUSEI!" Jack and I yelled in unison as we ran toward our friend. I stopped for a minute to ask myself something. _What was Yusei doing with a naked girl?_


	3. Chapter 3

Me: Ahem, I own . . . nothing

Friend: That's more like it

Me: . . .

Friend: Your not going to cry again are you?

Me: *sniff* no

Friend: Oh, C'mon aren't you a man?

Me: I'M A GIRL!

Friend: Or are you?

Me: What's the whole mystery for?

Friend: Your perverted like a guy . . .

Me: I AM NOT A GUY, NOR AM I PERVERTED!

* * *

*Yusei*

It was one of the strangest reunions I had ever experienced. (And trust me, after meeting my dead father I was pretty sure that was going to be it) Jack and Crow had found me and it had ended up with Crow continually hugging me and saying something about making sure I was alive. (He was crying in-between so it was kind of hard to understand him) While Jack, having to be the egoistic one, just had to lecture me about my sloppiness. "If it were me, Jack Atlas, I wouldn't have allowed such-" and it just continued on like that. What really had ruffled them up was the girl.

She hadn't even bothered to cover up when she woke up about ten minutes ago. Instead, she was sitting upright and cross-legged, rubbing the tiredness from her eyes and yawning. It was like she didn't have any common sense. I mean, she was in front of _three _guys and she didn't even care?!

I shifted as my pants started getting **very** uncomfortable. The tightness almost had me crouching for cover. Almost. I tried to explain to the other two just what had happened, while they tried to distract themselves from looking back at the girl. I was grateful at how silent the two were, I really didn't know if I could answer many of their questions about the girl, so I just told them what I knew. I lied about the part about waking up alone. The embarrassment of waking up and freaking out of a naked girl was . . .disgraceful toward a guy.

"Hey, Yusei," Crow whispered in my ear, "You think she's . . .ok?" I looked over to the girl who had just started poking Jack's hair. Jack, one who would normally yell at her for such behavior, had turned away from her figured and let her play with his hair. I could see very well that he was blushing around the ears, which made me smirk a bit. I was about to laugh went she lost her balance and fell into Jack's back. (Jack was so tall that she had to go on her tip-toes in order to reach his hair.) Then I felt Jack's glare, and kept silent, but that didn't stop me from coughing at his beat-red face. To think that the former King had zero experience in girls was a surprise to me and to Crow too apparently.

"Well, for now we need to bring her to Martha's." I hesitated for a moment before I asked, "Jack, could you give her your coat?" For the third surprise I received today, Jack placed it on the girl's shoulders without any complaint. I knew he was embarrassed but not that embarrassed, right?

The girl looked confused as she pulled one arm through one sleeve and then left the other side of the coat to fall to the ground. "Oh geez!" said Crow as he helped her pull her other arm through and buttoned the coat so that it covered everything, which made me grateful and disappointed at the same time. She struggled for a bit, but soon gave up as Jack glared down at her. Poor girl. She seemed to look Crow, Jack and me over as she tilted her head. I saw her open her mouth, but no sound came out.

I walked up to her with concern. I pulled off one glove and placed the bare hand gently on her neck. "Are you ok? Try speaking again." She opened her mouth again, but no sound came out. I felt no vibrations in her throat but I could feel her muscles straining to get her cords to vibrate. "She's mute." I said simply as I pulled the glove back on my hand. Crow looked at the girl with interest, "Mute?" I nodded as I tried to recall something from memory. "Martha told me that she had taken care of a girl once who was mute. It happened when her parents died. Apparently there was nothing wrong with her muscles but the trauma from the incident had caused the girl no desire to speak, even if she physically tried." Jack stepped up this time, "So, she doesn't want to speak?" I shook my head, "Martha said that the girl wanted to speak, but the girl had written to Martha that she was afraid. That, if she spoke, she would scream."

Crow and Jack exchanged glances, I watched them out of the corners of my eyes. I started to stagger as I felt my leg go numb again. Crow caught me before I fell to the ground. "Easy there, you ok?" I nodded a bit as I leaned onto him. "Yeah, but I think that's it for this leg." I looked the girl over again and then realized something that I probably should have noticed sooner. "Jack, she's barefoot." I said simply looking at him with hard eyes. He immediately understood what I meant, but before he could protest I said something that would strike his ego. "Would Jack Atlas turn away from a girl in need?"

I held a small smile as we started walking toward Martha's place. I was carrying my helmet, while Crow pushed my runner. I knew my leg would last the trip, even if I was limping a little. Jack, on the other hand was carrying our new companion, as I knew he would with the right words. He was even carrying her bridal style, just to show off. Crow and I glanced at each other and smirked.

* * *

Jack Fan Girl: NO! JACK IS MINE! ALL MINE!

Me: . . .

Jack Fan Girl: HOW COULD YOUUUUUUUUUUUUU!

Me: *pulls out knife* I like knifes . . .they make me feel all _tingly_.

Friend: You couldn't be thinking . . .

Me: TEEEEE HEEEEEE


	4. Chapter 4

*Star*

Yusei, Jack, Crow. I didn't even have to think and yet I knew who they were, it was strange. How I evidently knew who they were, was a mystery to me. It seemed like there was a story connected to it all, but I couldn't remember what it was. Then this feeling erupted. It was like I wanted, _needed_, to find out. I was determined.

I blinked and thought about it. Determined? Up until now I had not felt such a strong emotion. Everything was natural and I accepted it. There was no surprise, no need to be happy or sad over anything and yet why did I feel determined? _Determination, _my mind whispered to itself on it's own. I widened my eyes at my new-found feeling. I felt an energy cling to me heart, one that had never been there before. I had a reason, a reason to live. The energy filled in the missing whole in my heart and for the first time in a long time, I was able to process what was going on around me.

When I was done being dressed in the weird cloth I looked at my new friends who were inductively my saviors. I started to open my mouth to say 'thank you' but for some reason no sound would come out. I tried to concentrate my strength into my throat muscles but for some reason, nothing would come out.

Yusei was the one to step up to me with concern. He removed one of his gloves and placed a warm, gentle hand on my neck. "Are you ok? Try speaking again." I obeyed, this time trying to maneuver my muscles, seeing if I could find a way to get some sound out. He removed his hand which made me shiver slightly and then replaced his glove. "She's mute." was all he said to his friends. I looked up at all three of them, wondering how they came to such a conclusion.

Well of course I couldn't speak, but wasn't that supposed to be natural to me? I shook my head at myself. No, it was natural to _me_, but it would never be natural to _them._ I felt a strange feeling come over me. It was like my heart had sunken to me stomach, and every time I thought about it, it would drop deeper. _Sadness, _said the voice in my head. I looked at them and pretended like I was listening but wasn't actually.

I watched the sun come up over the horizon as the other three discussed something. I watched as Crow left to get something and Yusei went to pick something off the ground. Jack just stood there with his arms crossed.

Now that the sun was up I could tell what each man in front of me looked like, down to the last detail. Jack had blond hair that seemed to stick out in the back while the front of it neatly shaped his face. His eyes were purple, which I decided was a great color, fitting someone with such a head-strong personality. Crow on the other hand was wild. His hair was spiked in every which directed as it flared out like fire. The only thing holding it back as a headband with a few sliver rings. The markings on his cheeks were and orangey-yellow while his eyes were full of laughter.

Yusei was the greatest. He wore a dark blue jacket with a black shirt underneath. The shirt contained some sort of red design. His pants were a matching blue of his jacket and his boot and gloves were both a chocolate brown. I looked up to hid hair that was a spiky, raven colored thing, with gold streaks that looked like thunder bolts. His eyes were a striking blue, that seemed to contrast in comparison to his well-toned skin. I marveled at them, they reminded me of something. I couldn't remember what though, but it seemed like a pleasant memory. One that filled my heart to the brim with joy.

I stopped to see that he was shifting in his pants. They seemed to be unusually tight. At least, tighter than they were a half hour ago. I was wondering how he could be comfortable in pants like that when I felt myself be lifted up in the air and then resting in something warm. I looked up in bewilderment to see that Jack was carrying me. I looked up at the blonde-haired man to see that his face was flushed. _Was he sick?_ I wondered immediately as I placed a hand on his forehead to see if he was ok, but that only seemed to make him flush more so I quickly removed my hand.

I felt Jack move as he started walking, along with Yusei and Crow. They all seemed to be carrying something, or moving something, and I wondered why he was carrying me too. It wasn't like I couldn't walk my myself. It was when we came to a narrow passage that I understood. My bare feet touched the side of some glass that was sticking out and I could feel the blood trickle down them. It was only a scratch, but it made me more aware of my surroundings. The ground was covered in sharp rocks and glass, and it seemed like it would be a painful trip if I walked on my own. Jacks boots protected him so I didn't really need to worry about him. I swallowed a bit as we made out way through the ruble. I lifted my hand and tightly grasped Jacks shirt. I didn't want to fall. Especially not now.

*Yusei*

We had just reached out underground hideout when Rally came running to greet us. His thick brownish-red curly hair was bouncing up and down as he ran up and gave Crow the first hug, as he was the closest. He then proceeded to hug me, but hesitated when he came to Jack. It probably surprised him to see jack holding a girl, seeing as how Jack normally had no interest in girls.

"Um, Jack?" Rally asked, tilting his head, wonderingly. Jack roughly set the girl down and then crossed his arms. For some reason that made me irritated. He could have set her down a little more lightly. The girl looked up at him, not noticing how rude he had just been. At first she just bowed at him in thanks, "Hmpf, Jack Atlas does not need to be thanked in such a piteous way." The girl tilted her head a little and then did something that we never expected. She _hugged_ Jack.

I was in complete shock as she wrapped her arms around his neck and gently squeezed him. She literally had to go on her tip-toes in order to reach him. I could tell that Jack wasn't expecting it either, for the second time in his life, Jack was speechless. I felt something huge slam itself in my chest, although there was no physical impact. My heart felt weak, I placed my hand over my chest and wondered if I was getting sick. That couldn't be good.

When she finished with her brief (felt like hours to me) hug, she moved on to hug Crow in the same fashion. My heart tightened again. What was wrong? She then moved on to me, only this time she hugged me around my waist. I could feel my heart relax and move again the minute she touched me. I watched her movement as if it was in slow motion. She gently wrapped her arms around me, being wary of my injuries.

I couldn't completely ignore the fact that she was wearing nothing underneath Jack's white jacket. I shifted a bit as she came closer until we made contact. I started to wrap my arms around her, allowing my arms to feel her curved and matured body. I could feel her smooth skin against my cheek as I counted each one of her breaths. My pants were so tight that it became difficult to concentrate, or even control myself, but I managed somehow.

When my arms finished wrapping around hers I could smell her light scent. Despite just coming from a place full of debris, she smelled like she just came out of a field of flowers. Fresh and beautiful. I tightened the hug a bit, but regretted it immediately. I could feel her breasts against my chest, making it even harder for me to control myself.

Her knee just lightly brushed my crotch as she leaned in closer to complete the hug. I felt my bulge grow even larger, and then, realizing how critical my situation was I quickly let her go. Fantasies were rushing though my head as she walked along to follow Rally into our base. The hug itself had only lasted for about thirty seconds, but I felt better and worse because of it at the same time.

I saw her turn her head, whipping her gray hair and looking at me with innocent gray-blue eyes. She smiled at me which made me feel instantly better. My desire for her body was gone, now all that was left was the desire to see her smile again.

I sighed as I realized just how dangerous she was. _Women never had really interested me until now, so why her?_ I thought to myself as I conveyed the one question that I wanted to do be so desperately answered. _Who is she?_


	5. Chapter 5

*Jack*

I was testing my runner with Yusei and Crow when she walked in the room, only wearing one of Yusei's shirts that barely reached her knees. It had been two weeks and we hadn't found a name for her. We simply referred to her as 'the girl' and then everyone would just simply know who we were talking about.

Martha had grown fond of the girl, there was no problem with finding her a place to stay. Even though she hated to be dressed, she _loathed_ being questioned. I felt pity for the girl. It was like she was struggling to remember anything. Whenever we asked her a question her eyebrows closed in together and it was like she couldn't respond. At one point she even began crying, so we decided not to push the issue any further.

Her hatred for cloths was almost as annoying as her hatred for underwear. (According to Aki) We had almost completely given up on her for any answers to questions we had when it occurred to us that we had not asked Luna of her opinion. Akiza took the liberty of contacting her and her brother Leo who said they would be glad to visit. She would be arriving today, along with Leo.

Other than the problem with her cloths (and Yusei avoiding her like the plague) she seemed to produce other unneeded problems. Her memory was obviously not intact and it seemed like she had trouble doing the simplest of things. She didn't even know how to use silverware, much less any electronic device within the house. The television itself seemed to frighten her, and she jumped every time the toaster popped. Her silence didn't help anything either. One time I even snapped at her, "DON'T YOU HAVE ANY LUNGS?! USE YOUR VOICE!" I had gotten an awful earful from Crow as she started to tear up. I didn't feel that I had done anything wrong, but somehow that thought didn't make me feel any better.

I was really starting to get annoyed with this. Yusei and I stopped out testing for a minute to drink some coffee that Crow brought out for us. I looked over at the girl who was just standing there like she wanted to do something. "Yus-" I spat out my coffee in surprise when I heard the unrecognizable voice. "Yu-se-i . . ." She began but then started to say more, "Ja-ck, Cr-ow . . ." Yusei had dropped his cup on the floor while Crow had dropped the entire tray. Akiza was grinning in the doorway, obviously very proud of something. "T-tha-nk yo-u?" her voice was broken but it was very beautiful.

She tilted her head, a habit that had been noted by Yusei, Crow and I. "No go-od?" , she asked us with uncertainty in her voice. "Finally!" I said to her as I stormed up. Yusei and Crow followed me as we surrounded her for a good long look. "You can speak now!" Crow said excitingly and brought her into a friendly hug. For some reason this made we want to kill him. "Good work." Yusei said in his usual monotone voice. "Of course, I did all the work." We all looked at Akiza who walked up behind the girl and gave her a light touch on the shoulder. "You have no idea how many times I've had to repeat your names! It was like that was all she wanted to learn! I felt like one of your fan-girls . . . ." All three of us shivered visibly.

The nameless girl smiled at the comment and even giggled a little. I looked over to her, wondering if she even understood us. Her head tilted to the side a bit as she looked back at me. Her gray-blue eyes were what caught my attention. For one second they seemed like normal, human eyes, but then as the light changed over her face it seemed like her pupils turned into oval-ish slits. I knew I had shock written on my face but then I changed my expression back to where it was. Did she really _lose_ her memory? And could she really understand what we were saying? Unfortunately, she didn't even seem like she was to be able to provide answers.

*Narrator*

Jack was pondering over his new found suspicions about Star. Her real name being unknown, the group had grown accustom to calling her 'the girl'. Yusei was trying to escape his feelings by entrapping himself toward his computer, while Crow gained another little sister in his mind. Jack's feelings for her were unusual, they weren't that of a lover. In fact, most of his conversations that involved Star were more about her going to school or getting some proper cloths.

To everyone, she was familiar to them. They felt somewhat safe knowing that she was around. Why was this? Among all the five dragons that were assigned their mission to protect the signers, she was considered the strongest, kindest, and even the most self-sacrificing. During the Original Battle of the Signers, she was silently considered their leader.

But, like all things, it couldn't and would not last. Everything has an end. I could go into the history here but who wishes for that? Star had no memories, and so, no one remembered her. Well, why should we worry? Why is her appearance so important to our heroes and even to us, the spectators? Her history could not have been more important to a world where history repeated itself.

*Yusei*

The rest of that day consisted of Aki showing us what she had taught the girl to say. I could see pride reflect in her eyes as the girl even said a few more words on her own. It reminded me of a mother hen fawning over her just-born chick. Waking up alone in a destroyed world . . .yes I could see how Aki could relate to her even understand her.

"Ok, now say 'Akiza'!" Crow said cheerfully as he leaned over Aki's shoulder. "Aki-za-On-ee-chan." Aki seemed to blush when she said 'onee-chan'. I thought about the reaction a bit. Maybe not a mother, but definitely a sister. "No, Leo! They said they needed _my_ help!" I heard a familiar voice coming from the doorway. "That doesn't mean I can't help either!" said the contradicting voice. The twins pushed themselves through the door, glaring at each other like usual. I waved at both of them, trying to get their attention away from each other's throats. I was successful.

"YUSEI!" they said in unison as they ran into me and nearly knocked me over. I responded to their hugs and then directed their attention to the girl. Luna went over immediately, having been explained the situation over the phone. "Do you have a deck?" she asked as she took out gray-haired companion's hand. The girl shook her head as she looked down at Luna in confusion. "De-ck?"even I wasn't expecting that. "Uh, you know! It's a stack of cards that you use in duels!" The girl tilted her head, a habit that somehow always made my heart beat a little faster. "Duels . . . ." she began in a distant voice, as if remembering something. "Sw-ords a-re us-ed in Duels . . . ." It was true that people used swords to duel, but that was a long time ago! Way before Duel Monsters was even invented!

Then it hit me, she never _forgot_ about what duels were, she never even _knew!_ I looked her face over as she went to go sit on the couch and think. It was flushed, and I also noticed that her breathing was shallow. I went over and sat next to her, hoping that she wasn't going to have a panic attack. I removed my glove and placed it on her forehead. It was burning hot. "How do you feel?" I asked as I watched her eyes go blank, as if she couldn't see me anymore. "D-dizzy a-and . . . ." She didn't get to say anymore as she collapsed in my arms.


	6. Chapter 6

Friend: Aren't you going to tell them?

Me: Well, I was kinda waiting for a better time . . . .

Friend: How about, after this chapter?

Me: Ok . . .

* * *

_*****_Jack*

It wasn't a shock to me that she had fainted, her face had been terribly hot and her breathing was shallow, so it was to be expected. What was a shock to me was the Yusei was holding her in his arm and NOBODY was saying anything about it. I felt my irritation level rise as he wrapped his arms around her protectively. "We shouldn't move her." Aki said, and I glared at her for an answer. "We don't know how bad her fever is, so before it gets worse we should just cover her with some blankets." I nodded a bit, it made sense, but that didn't mean that I was liking it. An awkward silence was displayed as Luna grabbed a blanket and covered the girl up.

Yusei was the one to break the silence. "If anything, I think we should move her to the bed, it would be easier for her to rest." He gestured to how her legs were twisted a bit. "She can't be too comfortable like that either." Her head was resting on Yusei's chest, as her breath seemed to hit his neck. I saw him visibly shiver at the touch.

Akiza sighed, a sign saying that she was giving up. Yusei carefully move the girl so that he could slip his arm underneath her legs and have her head rest on his other arm. I watched his every movement to ensure that he did not hurt the girl in anyway by moving her. Other than a slight twitch, the girl didn't even seem to notice the movement. Yusei carefully lifted her into his arms, bridal style, as a blanket hung over her body, trying to give it some extra warmth.

I looked over her face for the first time. Her gray hair was wet with sweat as it sprawled across her face. It looked at if she had just bathed. Her face contained a look of pain as her cheeks were flushed with a tantalizing red. Her body was shivering although I could already tell how her forehead burned. She shivered in her cold sweat, as if she was covered in ice. It was obvious to me that she was terribly sick, but how did she get so sick?

I felt a pain in my chest as I looked up at Yusei's expression. He looked genuinely worried over the poor girl. Of course, Yusei worried about all of his friends, but he usually had a calm front about it. It was unusual to see Yusei display an actual emotion on his face. I had only assumed that he kept that calm expression as a barrier. When you grow up in the Satellite, you learn how to keep your emotions to yourself. Although, his expression didn't explain the aching in my chest.

_It's nothing,_ I thought to myself, _It just happens so rarely that Yusei displays emotion that I wasn't expecting it._ I had trouble accepting even my own thoughts. I shook my head, erasing any other thoughts that might come, and I simply watched with irritation as Yusei carried the girl into the bedroom.

*Yusei*

It was nearly unbearable to watch her suffer as I held her in my arms. I could feel her muscles grow tense and then loosen again. A nightmare. She was having a nightmare. I walked into the bedroom and tried to keep her as still as possible so that she wouldn't wake to my movement. "Yu-sei . . ." She called out in her sleep. Her voice was hoarse and dry, and it was broken.

I looked down at her, expecting to have her eyes opened. She was asleep. My heart leaped a bit as I realized she was calling for me in her sleep. "Yu-sei . . . ." She said my name again, only this time her muscles loosened into relaxation and a small smile was playing on her lips. I could feel my blood rush to my face as I saw her smile like that. _Is she dreaming of me?_ I thought as my eyes widened a little.

By this time we had reached the bedroom. I hesitated for a minute, trying to figure out the best maneuver on how to get her onto the bed so that she would wake up. She rustled a little in my arms, until she buried her face into my chest and grip my shirt with her hand. My heart was beating so fast that I thought it might wake her up if she came any closer. I felt her breath as she sighed into a more peaceful dream. I felt a rush go through me as I remembered the sight of her naked.

Fantasies eased their way into my mind and the only thing that held my control was her condition, and knowing that she would probably never feel the same way about me as I did her. I blinked at the thought came to me. _I-? Could I possibly like her?_ I was surprised, happy and sad at the same time as I came to my realization. Surprised because I had never like someone before, happy because I liked her, and sad because I believed she would never feel the same way about me.

Before I lost the bit of sanity I had about this girl, I laid her on the bed as gently as I could. To my relief, she never woke up. I was about to turn away when she stirred in her sleep and breathed in suddenly. I watched as her eyes fluttered open, her beautiful gray-blue eyes than seemed to hold my gaze. "Awake?" I asked her as gently as I could. I leaned down by the bed a bit and removed my glove. After checking her fever with my hand she started nodding a bit. "Yes . . ." she said, only this time her speech wasn't broken.

I nodded and then got up to walk away when I felt a tug on my jacket. I looked behind me to see that she had a grip on it. Her eyes were pleading with me, as if asking for help. "Don't go . . ." was all she said, but those words made me possibly the happiest man on Earth. "I remembered my name . . ." was all she said, I leaned down next to her again and started stoking her hair away from her face. "Yes?" I asked, wondering if she would tell me. I felt her let go of my shirt, I didn't dare look away from her eyes.

"Star . . ." was all she said. I wasn't surprised at the name. In fact, it seemed to fit her perfectly. Her hand rose from her side and made it's way to my cheek. I felt her stroke my hair a bit, as she spaced out, thinking about something. I looked over at the doorway, knowing that no one was there, but I wanted to check anyway. "Yusei . . ." she said again, before trailing back into her slumber. I got up and was about to leave when I came up with and idea. I leaned over her head and lightly brushed my lips on her forehead. The desire was too strong to resist, as I kissed her cheek and then down to her lips. That was all I could manage, however, as I brought myself out of my uncontrolled desire. I quickly left the room and gently closed the door behind me. My face was hot with embarrassment. _Can I trust myself not to make that mistake again?_ I pondered about that for a minute, _No, I can't . . . .

* * *

_

Friend: So, now are you going to tell them?

Me: I'll feel bad . . . .

Friend: Fine, then I'll tell them

Me: NO, NO, NO, NO! I'll do it . . . *takes deep breath* I'm sorry folks, but because I have the selfish desire of wanting this story to become a comic I will be delaying the writing and ongoing of 'An Empty Star'

Friend: Unless . . .?

Me: Well, Unless someone is willing to draw or find someone to draw the comic for me then I will be able to continue writing. My only request is that you stick to the storyline that I have provided.

Friend: Aren't you going to tell them that 'other thing'

Me: Um, oh, well, yes! I know that this is something that may seem unfair, but I cannot find the time to write and draw. I will still update, but they won't come out as frequently and they may even possibly be shorter.

Friend: Ironic, considering people have been bothering you about making them longer . . .

Me: BUT I LOVE LEAVING CLIFFHANGERSSSSSSSS!!!

Friend: A little too much so . . .

Me: ANYWAY! If you want me to continue my writing habits then I suggest that you find me an artist!

Friend: Aren't you an artist?

Me: Yes, but I'm not that good, nor do I really have the time, I'm having a hard time here!

Friend: Good Luck with that.

Me: Your cruel!


	7. Chapter 7

Friend: Wow, this is a lot longer than most of your chapters . . . .

Me: I know right? Kinda weird considering that I have even less time on my hands then normal . . . .

Friend: Did you stay up until 2:00 AM just to write this?

Me: Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaybe

Friend: And yet, no spelling errors?

Me: None that I can see at least.

Friend: Your a walking paradox aren't you?

Me: Yup! Wait, what's a paradox?

Friend: Never mind . . .

* * *

_*Luna*_

I felt sorry for the girl, whoever she was. It was like her very existence was erased from her own mind, but for some reason it didn't worry me as much as it should have. Ancient Fairy Dragon had been acting strange even since Leo and I had arrived at Martha's place. It was like she was trying to tell me something, but I wasn't sure if this was the right time to go to the Spirit World.

I watched as Yusei walked into the living room. By this time, everyone was preoccupied with something. Leo was sleeping on the other couch, Jack was complaining about the taste in coffee to Crow and Aki-nee had gone to check up on the girl. I pulled out Ancient Fairy Dragon from my deck and looked at Yusei, who was now sitting in the chair by the couch. "Um, Yusei?" I started to ask, a little unsure. "Ancient Fairy Dragon had been acting weird, so I was going to go check up on her. I know everyone's worried about the girl but-" Yusei smiled at me as if I was acting silly. "Don't worry Luna, I'll watch out for you, just in case." I nodded, thankful at how calm Yusei was.

_Ancient Fairy Dragon! Please answer me!_ I called out with my mind so that she could pull me into the Duel Monsters Realm. _'Luna . . .'_ I heard a familiar voice in my head as my soul was dragged out of my body and into a beautiful green field. "Luna." I heard Ancient Fairy Dragon say behind me. I turned around expecting a dragon but what I got was a . . .human?

She was amazing. Her cloths consisted of blue and green robes that fluttered a bit in the wind. Her hair was emerald, and it fell all the way down to her knees! The ears she had were pointed and held some green at the tips. The sash that held her robes together was a light pink, the same color at her bracelets and eyes. Her eyes weren't human eyes, they contained sinister slits. That alone made me think 'cat eyes' but after some examining, I realized that they were dragon eyes. She smiled a bit, revealing some fangs.

"Ancient Fairy Dragon." was all I could say in my amazement. "Luna." she said with some amusement in her voice. "H-how?" I started to ask, but I didn't know how I could ask it. "Ancient Fairy Dragon, I really need your help! There's this girl, but she isn't exactly a girl. Her presence . . .it's like it's there but not there at the same time!" I saw the mysterious dragon woman shake her head and then looked at me with sad eyes. "Yes, I am aware of that. Oh, and please, just called me Iustus. My full name is Altus Iustus Extraho."

I nodded before correcting myself. "Y-yes, Iustus." I cleared my throat before asking another question. "Um, do you know what we should do with the girl?" Iustus just shook her head with a sad look on her face. "I am sorry, Luna, but that is for you to decide." I was about to say something but she interrupted me. "I think it is time for you to awaken, but I will say this before you go." I tried running toward her but my feet felt like lead. "That girl, is the key to finding that boy's Stardust Dragon." I reached my hand out at her. "Iustus!" I called, hoping that I didn't have to leave so soon. The woman smiled as she slowly transformed into Ancient Fairy Dragon. I felt a familiar rush as my soul was placed back into my body.

"Luna, are you ok?" I heard my brother ask me. "No." I said in a very grumpy voice. "Sorry, I was just worried that you wouldn't wake up." I opened my eyes to see a small blush on Leo's face. It wasn't often when he got embarrassed. "I'm fine." I said in a calmer voice before sitting up. "Yusei . . ." was all I said before turning to him. He was leaning by the couch with a worried expression. "Yes?" he asked calmly. I took a deep breath. "Ancient Fairy Dragon said that the girl was the key to finding your Stardust Dragon."

* * *

*Star*

I wasn't awake and this wasn't real. Or, it was more like it was impossible for me to be awake. My nightmare kept me trapped, it made me run through a city in a panic. I glanced around, recognizing the city as something destroyed, and in danger. It was new, yet ancient at the same time. How could that be?

I was wearing some sort of robe that only went up to my middle thighs. It made it very easy to run from the unseen enemies behind me. I was gripping a sword very tightly in my right hand as I held my other one in a simple fist. "EVACUATE!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, for some reason my voice wasn't weak or broken. "EVERYONE! LEAVE YOUR BELONGINGS AND RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" I was obviously terrified, but it seemed like a good thing. My fear trigger everyone to escape their homes and make way for the hills.

"STAR!" I heard a voice behind me, I knew whose it was but I didn't dare look back. "Go away!" Was all I could manage as I ran straight forward. My feet were dragging, why was this? I looked down to see that the ground beneath me had turned to sand, making it difficult to move. I pulled my way through the sand as it started pulling me in, deeper and deeper. _No, stop gripping me!_ I looked over my shoulder in horror, the person who called my name was there, only their face was covered in shadow.

_Fly,_ said a voice in my head. I looked up at the sky, as if longing for it. I stopped my struggling and closed my eyes. I lifted my two arms into the sky. _The only way to save them is to fly . . ._ It called out to me, pulling me, convincing me, helping me believe that I could fly. Words made their way to my tongue as I tried to recite my freedom. "Clustering stars bring forth a new hope! Shine your way through darkness and bring to us a new age! Take flight! ----------- Dragon!"

* * *

*Jack*

It was my turn to check up on the girl. Akiza had suggested that we take turns. When I walked in the room I noticed that she was twisting in her sleep. I walked up to her bedside and looked down at the fragile girl. She looked smaller than usual, it was as if she were only six instead of being roughly sixteen. (no one knew her age, but they guess based on Aki's 'investigations') I rubbed my eyes, thinking that something was weird. When I opened them again, her body was back to her original age. _What was that?_ I blinked to myself, unsure of what to make of it.

"Ugh!" I heard her grunt in her sleep as she gripped the sheets in pain. _What's wrong?_ I asked myself as I stood there, unsure of what to do. It was the next thing that would shock me out of everything I learned about the girl. Her back started _glowing_. I couldn't fathom a guess as to where the glow was coming from but whatever it was it seemed to cause her great pain as she screamed in her sleep. "O-oi! What's wrong?" I asked in my futile attempt to wake her up. I called for the others to come in and check on her.

Yusei was the first one to enter. "What's wrong with her?" he asked in panic as I moved her onto her stomach to reveal the glow that was illuminating from underneath Yusei's shirt. "I don't know . . . ." I said under my breath as we stared down at whatever was hurting her. Akiza came running in and she gasped when she saw the girl's back. The glow became more fierce as it suddenly filled the entire room. We all covered our eyes as the blinding light came and then left as soon as it had came.

The girl was lying there, no longer in pain. A small smile was on her lips as she turned back onto her back and sighed. I looked over at Yusei, wondering if he could have a logical explanation for all of this. He simply shook his head and I looked back at the sleeping girl. If our genius couldn't figure it out then how the hell could any of us? As much as I hated to admit it, this was usually Yusei's area of expertise, not mine. I bite my lip in frustration. _Who the hell is this girl?

* * *

_

*Star*

I awoke to the morning sun with an aching back. It puzzled me a bit as to how I had an aching back, considering the fact that I had been sleeping on a bed all night. I moved a bit and winced that the pain in my back. It felt sore now, almost like someone had giving me a tattoo. _Ow, ow, ow, ow._ I thought as I painfully turned in my bed. When I did turn, it was only to see two small, twins sleeping with me in the bed.

I smiled as I took in their sleeping faces. They had sea-foam green hair that reminded me of someone I couldn't remember. One was wearing a pair of blue pajamas while the other was wearing pink. It was obvious by that point that one was a girl while the other was a boy. Even if they were too young to be able to tell them apart, I knew. The girl held a gentleness in her sleep as she barely moved, while the boy seemed to turn restlessly in his.

I rested myself into the bed, not wanting to disturb their sleep. I somehow knew, just by watching them, that they had seem more at their age than most children. Especially the girl. I placed my hand on her cheek, seeing as how she was the one next to me. _So young, and yet so wise_, I smiled at the girl, wondering if she could tell what I was thinking.

As I wondered about what they were dreaming of, I suddenly felt tears streaming down my face. Suddenly, I realized just how horrible it was to expose these children to the cruel world. Of course not all of the world was cruel, but it seemed unfair at how most children their age were unaware of the danger that these two faced. I pulled my hand back and wiped away my tears. _Too cruel . . ._ , was all I could think. I closed my eyes, hoping that my lids would stop my tears.

* * *

*Yusei*

"Yusei, you might want to go tell Luna and Leo that breakfast is ready." Akiza said as she poked her head out of the kitchen. "And you might want to get some sleep, you've been up all night!" I nodded slowly as I lifted myself up and went to go get Leo and Luna. I opened the door gently and walked by the bed. As quietly as I could I leaned over the twins and whispered, "Breakfast is ready, and remember to be quiet." I watched as Leo was the first one to open his eyes and get out of bed, Luna soon followed him.

I watched as they left the room, closing the door behind them. I sighed, _did they forget that I'm here too?_ I was about to fix the sheets when I noticed the tears on Star's face. I reached over and wiped them away as gently as I could. Her eyes fluttered open at the touch as she looked me over. "Good Morning." was all I could say. I saw her eyes focus on me and then she smiled. "Good Morning . . ." she said in a soft voice. My heart was racing like crazy as I water her lips curve in that smile.

_I can't trust myself,_ I reminded myself of the earlier promise that I would not touch her until I _knew_ I had control. I went over and placed the sheets over her shoulders. "You might want to rest some more. That fever really took it out of you." I was about to leave when she grabbed my hand. I looked over at her, only to realize that she was crying even more. I wanted to hug her, to tell her that everything would be ok, that I would protect her. I couldn't though, I didn't have the privilege, or even the right.

"I scared!" was all she said with her tear streaked face. "Yusei, I'm _really _scared!" I sat down on the bed, not quite sure as what I should do. I placed my free hand on her shoulder and pulled her into a half-hug. She didn't seem to mind, in fact she pulled herself even closer to me. She looked up at her with her gray-blue eyes. They were shining with tears and I could swear that they were sparkling. "Yusei!" was all she said as she nearly tackled me into a full embrace-hug. She buried her face into my chest as I responded to the hug.

"Shh, it's ok. I'm here." I said as I stroked her silky-smooth hair. Her sobs seemed to quiet down a bit until she was only sniffling. "I'm sorry . . ." was all she said. She pulled away a bit as she wiped away her tears. "I just, I had a nightmare." I looked at her confused eyes with sympathy. I understood the frustration of having amnesia, even if mine didn't even last an entire day. I remembered how I dueled Leo and regained it back in no time. I don't know what I would have done if I hadn't had that duel.

Without knowing it I had pulled her into another hug. She tightened her grip on my shirt as I felt her tremble a little. Not knowing who, or where she was, no wonder she was scared. I thought about these last two weeks. It always seemed like she had been in a trace, not really living. The first sign of any consciousness she had was when she spoke and even then it was like she was just copying people. The state she was in now seemed to bring her into the reality of the situation, making her break down, even made her have a fever.

I couldn't leave her alone. Not after seeing her like this. I laid her down on the bed and pulled the covers up so that she wouldn't get cold. She released herself from out hug but she kept a hold on my hand. "Your not going now, are you?" My heart jumped in delight as I realized that she didn't want to me to leave. "No, I'm staying." was all I said, but to reassure her I lightly kissed her forehead. She slowly let me go as she watched me walk around the bed and sit on the other side. I took off my jacket, revealing my sleeveless black shirt with the red design. I let the jacket drop to the floor as I took off my gloves. I slowly lifted the covers and laid down on my side of the bed

Star had turned around to looked at me with watchful eyes. I turned around to look at her so that she knew I was staying. "I haven't been able to sleep. Do you mind if I sleep here, miss?" She giggled a little at my gentleman act. "Of course, _Sir_ Yusei." I laughed a little as she emphasized the 'sir' part. As I was laughing, Star had taken the opportunity to lean in closer. Pretty soon her head was resting by my chest. _Please, don't let her hear my heart! I silently prayed as she closed her eyes. _"Goodnight, Sir Yusei." was all she said as she drifted into sleep. "Goodnight, Miss Star." I answered as my fatigue took over my body and pulled it into sleep.

* * *

Me: UUUUGGGGGG!!!!!!

Friend: What's wrong now?

Me: I want to get to the good part!!!!

Friend: What do you mean? You haven't even written it yet!

Me: Oh! Yeah, technechly I have, it's just on paper and not on the computer!

Friend: So how far are you really?

Me: Hm, like halfway through i suppose . . . hard to tell.

Friend: I'm scared.

Me: Why?

Friend: Because I don't think you sleep, with all that writing and all.

Me: So . . . I'm a vampire now?

Friend: Yeah, just make sure you don't sparkle on me.

Me: . . . .was that a Twilight reference?

Friend: Oops!

Me: *takes out knife* You know _why_ knifes make me all tingly, it's because they can make people _bleed!  
_

Friend: Oh SHIT!

4kids: Due to the violence involved within this scene, we have taken the liberty of removing it for your viewing pleasure.


	8. Chapter 8

Me: Yay! Updated!

Friend: FINALLY!

Me: You were growing impatient weren't you? *Evil Grin*

Friend: . . . you delayed this on purpose didn't you?

Me: Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaybe . . .

* * *

*Narrator*

Everything has an end, just like everything has a beginning. Two people, in love yet hated each other. Longed for the other and yet was disgusted by the sight. Never wanting to be apart yet never wanting to go near. Emotions that are their own and others that cannot be seen. Two emotions, seemingly total opposites, and yet are the same. One being. One entity.

I must apologize, I am rambling. But you must understand that the world works in balance. For there to be light, there must be darkness, and for there to be darkness there must be light. No one is certain why this must be, except her.

She has tasted being in the light, only to eventually be corrupted by darkness.

Only he is able to understand her.

As he has tasted being in the darkness, only to be purified by light.

They already have the knowledge of being one person with two hearts. One of light, the other of darkness.

_And thus, it created the needed balance . . . ._

*Yusei*

I couldn't sleep, I was too restless. Why was I restless one might ask? Well, that might be due to the face that there was a girl sleeping in my arms. Yes, IN my arms. Might I add that I have already seen this girl naked and therefore images just kept sneaking their way into my mind. My self-control was at it's limit. My erection boosted itself up as she called my name in her sleep again, "Yusei . . ." Another fantasy made it's way to my mind.

"_Yusei . . ." she said to me as I was hovering above her on the bed. She shifted her legs nervously as she looked up at me with pleading eyes. I kissed her on her lips and then moved to her neck. Her hand rose to her lips as she registered the kiss. I grabbed her wrist, to force it out of the way so that I may taste her again. She didn't struggle as I kept her wrists pinned against the bed. I deepened the kiss and traced my tongue on her lips, asking for entrance. She complied and allowed me to explore her mouth. _

_I released her wrist and my hand down so that I may massage her breast. I broke the kiss, allowing a small sting of saliva fall and disappear between us. I started nipping and kissing her neck, leaving her mouth to call my name. "Yusei! Oh my . . . Yusei!" Aroused even more at her words I pulled up the shirt she was wearing to reveal her perfectly smooth breasts. I started licking her nipple lightly before fully sucking on it. I felt her back arch as she moaned in pleasure. "Yusei! That . . .feels . . . ." She didn't even get to finish as she moaned again, only this time because I bit her nipple. _

"_Star . . ." I whispered in her ear before I started moving my hand down . . . ._

I had to stop my fantasies there because my pants were too tight for comfort. Why, why, why, why, why? I asked myself. I must be sick to think of things like this. Yes sick and insane! What do I do? I looked down at the sleeping Star for a minute before sighing to myself. 'You are not insane.' I looked over my shoulder to see where the voice had come from. My breath seemed to stop as I saw who it was. "J-J-Junk Warrior?" Was this even possible? Why was Junk Warrior here? How could I even see him? 'Yes, it is be. So, you are finally able to see us.'

I shut my eyes and groaned softly. Star was still fast asleep. "Now, I know I'm going insane." I didn't know insanity could be so odd. Then again, who was I to judge? 'Yusei? You can see us!' exclaimed a painfully adorable voice. I looked to see Sonic Chick running in circles. In. The. Air. I tried to think this whole situation over. I had heard from Luna that there were spirits within the Duel Monsters cards and that there were a rare few who could see and even speak with these spirits. Luna was one of them but . . .

'Do not sorry, Yusei. Your mother could see us as well.' I looked at Junk Warrior, waiting for an explanation. 'You mother was descendant of people who had the ability to see us. It's genetic you could say. You used to be able to see us. I remember playing with you as you were a child. But it seems that a barrier had formed when Satellite was created. You lost your ability to communicate with us. That girl-' he said, gesturing toward Star, 'had brought your ability back. I have no explanation at to why, but you should be grateful.'

I looked down at Star and watched her chest rise and fall in rhythm with her steady breaths. "I-I don't know what to say." I whispered, trying to grasp this new knowledge. 'You should thank her!' said Sonic Chick happily and I smiled at him/her. "I'll be sure to do that, thank you." Sonic Chick clicked his/her tongue in excitement before disappearing. 'You should get some rest Yusei. You need and deserve it. I am amazed at how much that girl can sleep.' I chuckled a bit as Junk Warrior disappeared.

I shifted a bit so that I could get myself into a more comfortable position. Star stirred a bit, but other than then that she reminded unconscious to the world. I place my hand on the top of her head and breathed in her scent. It was different this time, but just as pleasant as the first time I met her. She smelled of the strawberry shampoo that Akiza had washed her hair with, and she skin was like peppermint, which I knew was from the soap that Martha had developed. (She had been trying to make a bar of soap that didn't wash away easily, but still cleaned well. The peppermint soap was one of her failures, but was still useful.)

I ran my fingers through her hair, which was now silky smooth and brushed out. It was gray, but as I looked closer I realized that there were white and blue streaks that shimmered a bit. It was an odd hair color but I knew it was natural. Her hair had grown two extra inches in the past few weeks, and it was then that I realized I preferred her with long hair. I liked how it felt in my fingers, how it blew in the wind, or how it draped around her body . . . .

Her face was so peaceful when she slept. It was as if she didn't have a care in the world. Her bottom lip shined a bit while her top on was a little more dry. Her eyelashes were unusually long, even for a girl, and they contained silver streaks that went well with it's pitch black color. Her eyebrows matched her hair color, minus the white and blue streaks. I chuckled a bit as I thought of how people normally assumed that gray hair was normally worn by the elderly. How wrong they were! Star was at the prime of her youth, she couldn't have been more than sixteen or seventeen.

I traced my thumb on her light-pink cheek. I wanted to kiss her, but I restrained myself. I wouldn't do anything to her that she didn't want me to do. I especially would never take advantage of her in her sleep. I would treasure her, as she ought to be treasured. I blinked at all of my sudden thoughts and newfound feelings. I tried to rethink everything, since the day I met her until now. What had made me feel like this? What had made me accept this so easily? It felt almost . . .familiar.

Up until now, there had been no women that had interested me. Everyone thought that Akiza and I would get together, but I knew that wasn't what either of us wanted. She was more like a sister to me, if anything. The only reason why would connection was so strong was because of our Signer mark. My predicament had gotten so bad that I once thought that I was gay. One look at Jack while the thought crossed me told me otherwise

I kissed the top of her forehead, as if asking for the knowledge I knew I already had. I looked down at my treasure, never wanting her to leave my arms. Never wanting her to leave them, for fear that something might happen to her or that she might run away from me. I knew it. I knew in my heart that I couldn't simply look at this girl as a friend or a simple crush anymore. "I love you, Star." I whispered into her ear, not caring if she heard it or not. I was certain though, that I had meant those words.

* * *

Me: Can I girl get a break around here!

Friend: I thought you were a guy?

Me: ARG!

Friend: Whoa! Kidding! Kidding! What are you so frustrated about anyway?

Me: Damn people who like to patronize me about grammar and spelling errors.

Friend: Can't be that bad, can it?

Me: We'll yeah, pretty much.

Friend: So what are you going to do next chapter?

Me: Feh, I think I'll keep it short but I'll answer a few reviews that I haven't responded to already.

Friend: Really? Why?

Me: Well, if people have any questions about the story and so on . . . I mean, I think if people put a question in a review then other people might also be wondering about it right?

Friend: You actually said something intelligent! *sniff* I'm so proud! *Wipes away fake tear*

Me: HEY! That's insulting! I normally get A's and B's thank you very much!

Friend: Wow really?

Me: Comes with being insane.

Friend: I really didn't need to know that . . . .


	9. Chapter 9

Me: The chapter itself is short because I'm responding to some reviews at the bottom.

* * *

*Star*

I tried to keep as still as possible as I heard Yusei speaking to someone. I opened my eyelids lightly to see a strange creature that was almost transparent in the room. Whatever it was contained a silver and light purple color all around it. It's eyes were like bolts and the cannon-like hands had hands with brass knuckles. A torn white scarf was wrapped around it's neck, giving it a warrior fell. No matter how strange the creature was, I knew that it meant us no harm. In fact, it was more like it was protecting us. I smiled a bit and then closed my eyes once more, hoping Yusei hadn't noticed that I woke up.

'You should get some rest Yusei. You need and deserve it. I am amazed at how much that girl can sleep.' I heard the creature say. Yusei chuckled in response, I could feel his chest move as he did. I felt a bit jittery as he laughed. A warm feeling started erupting from my chest but before I knew it, it was gone. I wanted to hear Yusei laugh again, I wanted to feel that warmth again.

I felt Yusei shift me so that I was lying in his arms more comfortably. It surprised me at how gentle he was with moving me. Why was he being so careful? We were on a bed so it wasn't like I would get hurt. As I was resting on his arm, he placed his hand on the back of my head, pulling me closer. I could hear his heartbeat . . . ._ Thump. Thump. Thump._ It was steady, calm. It reminded me of how Yusei acted. Trying to be the mature one so that things didn't get out of hand.

His fingers made their way through my hair, as he brushed out any knots that had formed while I was asleep. I knew Aki-nee-chan had brushed it out earlier, but that was a different feeling than what I was feeling now. Before, it felt like a chore, like it _had _to be done. (Which it really did need to be done, according to Aki-nee-chan) Now, it felt soothing, strong yet gentle. I wanted Yusei to brush my hair from now on, but I knew I could never ask him. It was too selfish.

I felt his breath in my ear and I suppressed the urge to shiver. The next thing I felt were strong, caring, yet passionate lips on my forehead. My heart raced with every second that they were in contact. _Yusei? I geez, I don't know what to do! _I was about to panic, but then he released them. Disappointment filled me. I wanted him to kiss me again.

He pulled me even closer and brought his lips to my ear. Before I could even comprehend what he was going to do I heard him whisper to me. For a second I thought that he knew I was awake, but that way he said it didn't seem like it. "I love you, Star." I felt my heart leap. He loved me? _What is love?_ I asked myself. I knew what it was, but my memory wouldn't give me any words to describe it. Then that familiar voice came to my head again. _'Love is where you wish to be with someone for eternity. You are happy as long as they are happy. But such a strong feeling can also cause pain, remember that.'_

I felt that this was a time, if any, to open my eyes. I knew that Yusei couldn't see them because my head was now buried within his chest. "Yusei . . ." I whispered, hoping that he would hear me. I felt him shift as he pulled away a bit to look down at me. I looked up at his sapphire eyes, trying to interpret what they were trying to tell me. A simple smile, faint but existent, was playing on his lips.

"You Ok?" he asked, obviously assuming that I had just woken up. I searched his face, looking for the words. I nodded before I asked him, "Is it alright?" The smiled twisted until it reached a frown. It wasn't one of anger or sadness, just confusion. "Is what alright?" He was now stroking my hair again, I felt him twist a strand with his finger and let it go. "Can I love you too?" His eyes widened a bit as his hand stopped moving. A light was shining in his sapphire color, while his raven eyebrows loosened against his gold-streaked hair.

There was no movement coming from either of us. Yusei blinked once before finally letting go of the breath he was holding onto.

He started to sit up, but not to leave. Instead he shifted so that I was underneath him on the bed. His elbow was resting right next to me as he other hand was placed on my cheek. I felt my heart pounding in my ears as he came closer and placed his lips on mine.

They were rough but contained a sweet flavor. I was suddenly aware of how strong he actually was as he moves his hand from my cheek and into my hand. The kiss deepened and we entwined our fingers. His hands were warm, my own skin seemed to burn at the touch of his. He stretched his elbow out so that he was now balancing himself on the top of the bed. He was being so careful so that he wouldn't crush me underneath his weight.

I broke the kiss so that I could wrap my free arm around his waist and pull him closer. He complied immediately as he went in to kiss my neck and the bottom of my chin. The sweetness of his lips made their way to mine, and pretty soon I felt his tongue trace them. I opened my mouth in surprise at the sudden gesture and he took the opportunity to slip inside my mouth. The contact was unbelievable as he took complete dominance.

When the kiss was broken, I noticed how Yusei was panting. Our fingers broke apart and he suddenly stopped as I looked at him in confusion. "I don't know . . .if I can control myself. I might hurt you." his voice sounded broken, almost as if he was scared of himself. I placed my hand on his cheek and nudged it up a bit so that his eyes were fully on me. I reached in for my own kiss, which seemed to surprise him to no end. "Alright." I said after I broke free and smiled at him. "Let's go get breakfast then." was all I said as I saw the grateful look in his eyes.

I turned over so that he may get up and help me out. When I say, 'help me out', I mean he, 'carried me off the bed'. He set me down, but his arm was still snaked possessively around my waist. I kissed his cheek as a thank you before whispering, "I love you, Yusei." He turned around and gave me a full-on kiss before answering. "I love you too."

* * *

"Way to go, girl! I love this chapter! :DKeep it up with your story! ^_^" --- Hitsuji87

_Me: I love it when people give me emotional support! *Sniffle* My friends are no help with that . . . ._

_Friend: HEY!_

"Yay! You updated! Lol, you make Yusei have so much sexual frustation! XD you must like having to do that. Anywayz update soon." --- GaarazMyBoyzz

_Me: Feh, I'll try but I really prefer responding to reviews. It's fun._

_Friend: Get on with it._

_Me: As for Yusei's sexual needs . . . Yes I thoroughly enjoy torturing him whenever he's with Star. It's just that much more enjoyable to see him squirm. *Evil Laugh*_

_Friend: Um, I think they want a real reason . . ._

_Me: OH! Um, right. Well, I think any guy with a healthy libido wouldn't be frustrated by the thought of not being able to touch a hot chick that is sleeping in their arms. With nothing but a shirt on. (Remember, no underwear.)_

_Yusei: Well, this explains my attraction to her . . ._

_Me: Actually, no. There is a COMPLETELY different reason as to why you love her at practically first sight._

_Yusei: . . . .I hate you_

"Realky good story! and 4kids is evil deleting the best scenes." --- Grey Vs Ale

_Me: THANK YOU! Let us make an army together where 4kids will be destroyed!_

_Friend: But if there wasn't any 4kids, you wouldn't have any sources to have easier spelling names._

_Me: Don't just reveal my secret as to why I don't use the Japanese names._

_Friend: Too late now . . . ._

"Poor Yusei no Stardust dragon and no duel runner. I hope he can survive well he didn't always have Stardust so he'll be ok. Maybe get a new pair of cards for him and Star." --- Grey Vs Ale

_Me: Yeah, I know I kinda took away Yusei's ace card, but I intend to give him something even better. OK, maybe it won't be as good as the love life he was in desperate need of but something. _

_Friend: *Humming*_

"YAY! You updated! Here's a cupcake of cupcakey goodness! Lol, and you made it longer! That earns you a cookie and all it's deliciousness! Hope you update soon! It's kool, my parents call me vampire cuz my sleeping habits. At least they don't call your room The BatCave. Cuz they do to me. Lol! =D" --- GaarazMyBoyzz

_Friend: Aren't you going to respond?_

_Me: Can't *Om nom nom* Eating *nom nom* _

_Friend: Ug, let's just say that she's nocturnal and that her parents ignore her enough to even care about what she normally does. _

_Me: HEY! _

"She's so cute...Lol. =D Update soon!" --- GaarazMyBoyzz

_Me: Oh, yes. I intended her to be that way. I know Stardust Dragon is supposed to be all elegant and strong and stuff, but I needed a GIRL!_

_Friend: Dude . . .calm down.!_

_Me: *breaths in* Ok, I'm cool. Anyway, Star's a really complex character, different from my usual OC's. (normally they are headstrong, simple idiots who have amazing strokes of genius whenever they're in difficult situations)_

_Friends: You know, your OC's kind of remind me of you, besides Star._

_Me: *twitch* One more review._

"Wow, two more chapters! *___* God, I'm in love with your story! I think your story is the first and only now uptil now, that has the pairing YuseixOC and is rated as M... I'm sure of it, because I looked over the pages and saw nothing compared to YuseixOC which was rated as M...Anyway... try to wite your chapters longer than usual and keep your good work! Can't wait for the next chapter(s)! :D" --- Hitsuji87

_Me: Actually, I never really thought that I would get this far into this FanFic._

_Friend: Explain._

_Me: Well, my friend here, *Points to shadow-faced friend* actually told me how good Yu-Gi-Oh was when the scenes weren't cut. By that point I had just been watching the abridged version, and was not currently watching any other animes, so I decided to give it a try._

_Friend: Aren't I the best?_

_Me: I soon finished the original Yu-Gi-Oh and then GX, but when I came to 5d's I was confused as to how they were displaying the Signers. I thought it was little unbalanced for there to be three Signer males and only two Signer females. So I evened it out. Since Yusei's dragon doesn't really have a definite gender like the other four, (I mean c'mon) I decided to make a female Stardust Dragon. Now it's more like this. _

_Jack- male dragon_

_Crow- male dragon_

_Akiza- female dragon_

_Luna- female dragon_

_Yusei- female dragon_

_I thought this made it a little more fair. _

_Friend: I'm amazed that you came up with that._

_Me: I know right? But what started out as an idea, came out as a romance, and eventually an actual plot to Yu-Gi-Oh 5ds. As for the maturity . . . ._

_Friend: She's a pervert . . . _

_Me: Yes I'm a per- WAIT WHAT? No I'm not!_

_Friend: Could've fooled me . . ._

_Me: ANYWAY! I found it very hard to believe that an eighteen-year-old boy would have NO sexual desires what-so-ever, and I didn't want to make Yusei OOC by making him gay. No offense, it's not like I don't like Yaoi or anything. _

_Friend: Wow that was a long speech._

_Me: Feh, could've been worse. _


	10. Author's Announcement

HELP!

I am posting this note, not because I'm stopping my stories.

(In fact the opposite, I am hoping to continue as long as possible)

No, in fact I am posting this because I want to start a new story, but I am unsure as to what to do.

I am going through a frenzy right now where I need a new theme, something different. Something UNIQUE~!

I need help.

I can't seem to think about anything new, and my dreams have failed to provide anything of value as of yet.

SOOOOOO~ I decided to ask all of you.

For whatever reason you like my stories enough to read this far into them.

So, what would you like? I'm willing to write just about anything.

I know the whole point of fan fiction is for fans to write their own stuff, but all I'm asking for is for an idea.

Suggestions:

A certain pairing of people

A crossover of anime/manga/books/movies ECT

An alternate dimension

A continuation of the series. (EX: new characters, children of original characters)

Extra characters (EX: new person shows up, plot twist)

Alternate ending to a series

THANKS SO MUCH TO PEOPLE WHO CAN HELP!


	11. Chapter 10 11

*Yusei*

It was an amazing thing. Loving someone and being loved back. Of course there are many different forms of love. Brothers, for example. I smiled as I thought of Crow and Jack. _Having a sister too,_ I reminded myself as I thought about Akiza. A mother, although not through blood. Martha would always be my mother. Loving someone as your's, however, was completely different.

It was like your heart grew twice it's size. It wasn't like it was filling up a hole or anything, because I was sure that there were many people who were happy without a lover. Instead, imagine your heart as a balloon. It's filled up with all different types of feelings, the positive ones enlarged it while the negative ones deflated it. When you find someone to love, as I loved Star, your heart grows _immensely. _With it's new size it can be fragile at some points while impenetrable at others. That's what I was feeling at this moment.

"Can I love you too?" she asked me. My eyes widened in realization. _She heard me!_ Panic was flooding my mind before I could even process the meaning of her words. She wanted to love me? She was asking _permission _to love me, even after I practically confessed to her? I bit my tongue as I thought about what to do. I let go of whatever breath I was holding, forcing me to relax.

I shifted so that I was practically on top of her. I had to make sure. I had to be _sure _that she wanted to love me as I loved her. I slowly, and as gently as I could, placed my lips onto hers. They were sweet, but also had a small salty flavor to them. I placed a hand on her cheek as I tried to deepen the kiss a little. She wasn't fighting but I was a little scared that she might if I went too far. She didn't.

She broke the kiss and for a second I thought she was done, until I felt her arm wrap itself around my waist. I growled a bit before moving in to kiss her neck and under her chin. I made my way back to her lips, sure of what she wanted. I traced my tongue on her lips, begging for the entrance I desired. She opened her mouth, letting me in, to which I took complete dominance over. My crouch was tightening, needing release, but I couldn't do this to her. Even if it wasn't obvious to her, I knew. She wasn't ready.

I broke the kiss and panted for air. I looked down at her, wanting her. I see her sweating at her neck, and it made me want to moan in frustration. I averted my eyes, "I don't know . . .if I can control myself. I might hurt you." I admitted to myself. I felt the warmness of a kind hand on my cheek, making her look at her. When I did, sweet and salt lips covered my mouth entirely, there was no hesitation, but it was gone in a second. "Alright." she said with a calm, collected voice. "Let's go to breakfast then." She said with a smile on her face. God how I loved that smile.

I turned over and picked her up out of bed. I let her slide down to her feet after a few seconds, but I still had my arm wrapped around her waist. I felt another kiss on my cheek with a whisper in my ear, "I love you, Yusei." I turned around to look at those gray-blue eyes and with my own force I kissed her fully on the mouth. "I love you too."

We shuffled out of the bedroom together, with me keeping an arm around her waist. We reached the living room only to find it empty. I let go of Star in order to pick up a piece of paper that was left on the table.

_Dear Yusei, _

_Don't worry about Star's name, Luna told us. We went out to find some clues about how to get Stardust Dragon back. (without losing Star of course) We knew how tired the two of you were so we decided to just leave you be. Hope you won't be mad!_

_Rally came by and left some parts for you to fix up your runner with. He brought a lot of stuff but we weren't sure if you'd find it useful or not so we just left it in a box in the garage. Your runners' there too. Sleep well, and take care of Star!_

I smiled at Leo's messy handwriting.

_P.S. There is some extra bread in the kitchen. Martha went to go check on the kids._

The kids that Leo was referring to were the kids in the orphanage a couple of blocks away. Since the reunification of the Satellite and New Domino City there had been many repairs. One of which had been the old orphanage, where there was a lot more room. I paused for a minute before I smelled the air for Martha's homemade bread.

Star seemed to follow her nose more quickly than me as she went straight to the kitchen. I walked in behind her and watched as she opened the over to where the bread was. She was about to reach inside with her right when I knew I had to stop her. I grabbed her hand with my own right one, before she even made it past the handle of the oven. "Yusei?" she asked as she looked up at me with questioning eyes. Her head was tilted back onto my chest as she hair flowed down her back, revealing more of her neck. The pose itself was so seductive that I couldn't resist pulling her into another kiss.

I pulled away a bit, but didn't stop looking at her. "Don't do that without an oven mitt." I said calmly as I stood behind her and lifted my left hand to stroke her cheek. I leaned in and kissed her forehead, "You could hurt yourself." I said in a quiet whisper. She seemed to be frozen for a minute before she relaxed her back onto my chest. "But, you protected me, right?" she said, I leaned back to get a full view of her face. It was playing with a smile as her eyes expressed her laughter.

I raised an eyebrow at her as I teased, "Did you do that on purpose?" Her smile faced before she started to think about it a little more. "Uh, maybe?" she asked uncertainly, I felt a smirk raise itself on my lips. "Well, I'm just going to have to punish you for that." I was about to move in for another kiss, when a cold laughter rang through the house. I immediately held Star close to my chest as the laughter centered itself right outside the house. "Stay here." I told Star in her hear before opening the door to the outside. I looked around hoping to find some clue as to where the laughter was coming from. My eye's widened as I saw who was laughing. My heart sank as painful memories made their way to the surface. "Yusei, what's wrong?" I heard Star ask behind me. I still hadn't fully stepped outside. I clenched my teeth as I tried to find the words to say what was happening. "The Dark Signers are back." Star looked at me before she averted her eyes to _him. "Satisfy me, Yusei." Kiryu said in an amused tone._


	12. Chapter 12

*Star*

I couldn't really explain what was going on, but some felt _wrong!_ I looked at Yusei and then to the silver-haired man that was smiling in front of us. His gaze left Yusei as it turned to me. His _eyes_ were the most unnatural thing I had ever seen. The pupils were glowing yellow, as his whites were turned to a charcoal black! A crooked red line ran down the right side of his face. The line was much Yusei's, only it made me scared of the silver-hair man when I saw him.

"Yusei . . . ." I whispered, unsure of what to do. I felt that Yusei was in danger but I also felt that this man wouldn't hurt him. At least not now. "Yusei, lets go back into the house." I said, wanting to get away from the man. I grabbed Yusei's right hand with both of my own and squeezed it a bit. He did the same as if to reassure me. He turned around and lightly pushed me into the house, "Don't worry, I'll be fine. You stay here." I was about to protest but his sad smile made me stop. Somehow this whole situation was just making something in his heart waver, I couldn't change that now.

I nodded and watched as he shut the front door. I immediately went to the closest window to watch what would happen. It seemed like they were talking with each other and Yusei got angry but didn't move to where he was standing. I gritted my teeth in frustration, _why couldn't I hear anything?_

My pulse quickened as a headache started to form. "Who . . .she?" I rubbed my temple as I concentrated. "What do you care?" I heard Yusei's voice! I closed my eyes, hoping for some more ways to concentrate. "How rude Yusei, when I'm only here to check up on you." The tone of his voice made my skin crawl.

"What do you want, Kiryu?" Yusei said in an annoyed voice.

"Kiryu? Oh, you must mean the _previous_ owner of this body."

"What the hell are you going on about?"

"Why, just what I mean." More laughter. "Was he your friend? I apologize, but Kiryu doesn't exist anymore."

"Why you-" Yusei started but he was interrupted by 'Kiryu'.

"Ah, ah, ah." he said in a mocking tone, I still had my eyes closed so I couldn't see what was happening. "I have complete control of this body, and that includes the _heart_, Yusei."

I heard a slam that caused me to open my eyes. I saw that Yusei had 'Kiryu' pinned up to the wall with a fist that was about to strike him. "What did you do with my friend?"

I had never seen Yusei this angry and to be honest, he scared me. I took a step back away from the window, but I kept watching. 'Kiryu' was just laughing hysterically.

"Oh, Yusei~!" He said mockingly, "Poor little Yusei has lost his buddy." I bit my lip as I saw shock spread across Yusei's face. "Who are you?" He asked with his fist still raised. "Wouldn't you like to know?" 'Kiryu' said in a low and dangerous tone.

I couldn't take it anymore, I ran to the door and opened it. Poking my head out so I could watch what was going on. In his anger, Yusei failed to notice me. I thanked whoever was watching over me for that. 'Kiryu' however, did notice me. "It that your girl Yusei? Or maybe just another rat you picked up off the-" He stopped short because Yusei interrupted him. By giving him a nice black eye. 'Kiryu' only laughed. "So she _is _your girl. It's odd how you-" This time he stopped on his own accord as he spotted me. His eyes widened and his face went from evil-happy to evil-angry.

"So that's it." he hissed under his breath. Yusei took a glance at me, but that was a mistake because 'Kiryu' took the opportunity to push Yusei to the ground with a punch of his own. He then proceeded to kick Yusei in the stomach. "NO!" I screamed as I rushed in and grabbed his leg, making him fall over. I then proceeded to help Yusei up. 'Kiryu' was angry, but mostly shaken. "Cursed girl. Don't you remember anything?" I looked at him as I tilted my head in confusion. What was he talking about? He chuckled at my confusion.

"No wonder he wasn't reborn as a Dark Signer." The way he said it made me shiver. "Such a disappointment, Prince of Darkness." he said while glaring at Yusei.

Yusei looked as surprised as I was. "Stop messing with me and tell me what you've done with my friend." The silver-haired man chuckled. "Oh? Why don't you ask the little princess right there?" Yusei looked at me but I only shook my head in confusion. Why would I know what happened to his friend? 'Kiryu' smiled again. "She is the reason we're here, after all."

Despair hit me. _I'm the reason?_ It was my fault, I'm the one who made Yusei's friend go away. "Star. Don't listen to him." By this time, Yusei was on his own two feet and was standing between 'Kiryu' and me protectively. I looked at him and his determination. I knew that he wouldn't blame me, he never blamed anyone but himself. I leaned my head on his back and closed my eyes, thankful that he was the one I found under the ruble, the one to take me in, to care for me. I couldn't lose him, he was all I had.

'Kiryu' glared at both of us, obviously humiliated. He turned around and then pulled his hood over his head as he walked off into some shadows. "I'll be back, Prince of Darkness." He said while glaring at Yusei over his shoulder. Under his breath he said, "You will be next as well, Princess of Light." I watched as darkness engulfed 'Kiryu' making him disappear completely. My knees gave out after relief filled my body. Yusei turned to watch me as I breathed in and out very slowly. He went on one knee and pulled me into a hug, to which I relaxed into immediately. "Everything will be ok." he whispered in my ear, obviously sensing my fear. "Yeah." I whispered back. If Yusei said it was going to be ok, then I would believe him.

*Yusei*

Everything was just confusing. Kiryu had showed up, but he wasn't exactly Kiryu. It was like he had the _memories _of Kiryu, but he acted like the wasn't the one who lived them out. After we had eaten out breakfast (bread and jam, neither of us were really hungry) Star had gone to sit on the couch and continually chew her lip. She was deep in thought. I kept an eye on her, just in case she had another episode or fever.

I removed my coat and gloves and watched her as I started tinkering with one of the parts Rally go me After about half-an-hour I couldn't stand it anymore. I leaned my face so that it was right in front of hers. It took her a second to realize that I was there and she jumped back in surprised. I smiled a bit at her reaction. She sighed in relief as she saw that it was only me. An idea came to me. It was a bit different but I decided to try it.

I reached over to rest my hand on the back of the couch as I leaned in to kiss Star. She was surprised but returned the kiss all the same. I started to continue where we left off by kissing her neck and down to her collar-bone. I sucked on it a bit and smiled a bit as I heard her moan in pleasure. Her legs shifted underneath me and the movement gave me another idea.

Slowly, I reached down and placed a hand on her knee. I slipped my hand underneath her knee and dragged it up her leg. They were smooth. I would have to thank Akiza for that. She whimpered a bit but made no movement for me to stop. I move my mouth up to her half-opened lips. I sucked on her lip a bit before slipping my tongue in. She moaned in my mouth, making me even more aroused than I already was.

I placed my free hand behind her head and gently moved her so her back was on the couch and I was over her. I never broke the kiss. Her left arm was wrapped around my waist while her right hand was resting on my chest. She separated her lips from mine in an attempt to her some breath, but I wasn't done. I started rubbing her leg, making her shiver in response.

I knew that the pain in my hard crouch was just going to have to be something I would have to ignore. Star didn't ignore it though. "Um, Yusei?" she asked uncertainly as she glanced down with a blush on her face. I knew that shouldn't have worn leather pants today. It was just too noticeable. She only looked up at me with worried eyes. "Is it . . .painful?" she asked. I bit my lip, wondering how I should answer her.

It turns out that I didn't have to because she was the one who made a move. She placed her hand over it, (making it even harder than it was) and started rubbing. A groan escaped me as I closed my eyes in pure pleasure. I didn't know that Star could be so bold.

Then came a new pain. The tightness of my pants was actually becoming painful. I wanted to unzip them so badly! Another shock came to me as I realized I didn't have to unzip them. Star was the one who did it. I looked at her questioningly before she blushed and answered, "Well, it just kept, _growing._" I kissed her neck as a thank you and then gave another groan as she continued stoking.

"Star . . .that . . .feels . . .so good." was all I could say as heat started rising from both of us. Her stokes became longer and faster at my words. I started kissing her wherever I could find her. I even began rubbing her leg some more and sucking on her breasts. Then that feeling came, and I knew it was going to happen. I felt the heat under my stomach curl up and then release as I came.

Cum had made it's way on Star's hand and also her stomach, chest and face. There wasn't much, but I was embarrassed all the same. I grunted before I lifted her up, bridal style and walked her over to the bathroom. She was kissing my neck as I was walking. I set her down so that she was sitting on the counter. I then went to the bathtub and turned on the water, making a bath.

I turned back to see that she was looking at me in confusion. I motioned at her face and her eyes widened at the cum that was all over it. She stripped off what little clothing she had, making me blush all the more, and then looked at me. She pointed to my stomach and I realized that there was cum on me as well. I groaned and then proceeded to take my shirt off.

I glanced back at Star to see that she was blushing as well. I had stripped off every article of clothing as well. I told her to enter the now-full bath to which she was hesitant on. In the end I had to pick her up and go in with her. She seemed happy then.

For the next half-hour, we talked, teased each other, and even played with the water a bit. But never fucking. _I made a promise to myself, _I thought. I wasn't going to. Not now. The time wasn't right and I had come dangerously close. I knew I was putting myself in even more dangerous situations but I couldn't help it. I was scared that if I left her alone she would be taken from me. I knew I was probably being paranoid, but the return of the Dark Signers wasn't something to be taken lightly, you never knew what they would do.

After drying and dressing Star and myself I put her to bed. It had been a long day and I knew she was probably tired. I left the bedroom after I was sure that she was ok and then went to go work on my runner. I would need it now more than ever.


	13. Chapter 13

Me: *sniff* Thank you so much everyone for your support!

Friend: Your sounding like your ending the fan fic . . . .

Me: Oh! I'm not don't worry, it's just a really important chapter . . . .

Friend: DON'T GIVE IT AWAY!

Me: WAAAAAAAA!

* * *

*Star*

I woke up to a scream. In a flash I jumped out of my bed and opened my bedroom door to see just what had happened. I ran down the hall and turned to the living room to find Jack standing up with his head in his hands while Crow had seemingly fallen off the couch. Luna and Leo were sitting on the opposite couch in shock, while Akiza was smiling. Yusei was sitting on the chair with his eyes closed and a blush spread across his face.

"What's wrong?" I asked in a quiet voice, scared to ask. Crow leaped up with tears streaming down his face, but I could tell that they were fake. "Star~! Don't tell me that you in love with this cold, overly serious machine nerd!" He said pointing to Yusei. I was about to answer when Jack interjected. "After all these years . . . I was under the impression that you weren't interested in dating." He seemed to be in more of a state of shock than Crow was. I was _trying _to say something when Akiza placed a hand on Jack's shoulder.

"Now, now. What are you going to get out of this? It's not like she's your _daughter_, right Jack?" Something obviously had happened while they were gone because Jack glared at her from between his fingers. "Uh, um?" I started, trying to get my opinion in. "I-I truly love Yusei, so . . . ." I glanced at Yusei to see that he had his sapphire eyes opened and that they were looking at me in slight surprise. Maybe he hadn't realized how comfortable I would be by saying that.

Everyone else was looking at me, expecting me to say more. "I don't want to impose . . . ." I whispered in defeat, lowering my head. Were they mad? Would they hate me? I wasn't quite sure if I wanted to know. Akiza was the one to break the ice, by coming up to give me a hug. "Your not imposing. We would never think that, were just worried about you two." I gave her a hug back, smiling into her warmth. She really was like a mother. "Oddly enough, I think that Yusei is the one we should worry about." Crow said with a thinking tone. "YUSEI! If you hurt Star I, Jack Atlas, will personally send you to your death for breaking a maiden's heart!" I was slowly released from Aki's hug when she started laughing.

I smiled at the acceptance they gave me. Crow had an arm around Yusei's neck as he was knuckling his head with his free hand. I giggled a bit as Yusei tried to struggle but with little success on getting free. The twins were now on either side of me, holding onto my hands. I smiled at the little green-haired wonders. Everything was going to be ok, just like Yusei said it would be.

*Yusei*

It had taken me all my courage in order to tell the other's about my relationship with Star. I knew that they would be surprised but I had no idea that they would _scream_. All hell broke lose when Star came running in, but it all turned out for the best. I smiled at Star and she smiled back. Something that always left me speechless. She looked like she was about to walk over to me when Akiza stopped her. "Now. I know you that don't like cloths." she said to Star, who pouted. I really didn't mind that she had a dislike of cloths, but it bothered Akiza.

"But, when your in a household with four other guys-" She trailed off as she looked from me to Jack, Crow and then Leo. "Well, one of them is too young to understand." I heard her say under her breath. "Anyway, you need cloths. Permanent ones, Yusei's don't count." Star looked disappointed. "I'm making you something based off what I had seen you tolerate wearing." Aki continued as she sighed and shook her head. "I found a few extra cloths that you can wear in the meantime. Let's go try them on." She said as she ushered Star into the bedroom, with a suitcase in her other hand.

I waited in the living room. The room had become suddenly quiet as we waited for the two women to step out of the bedroom. "See!" we heard Aki yell, "It isn't so bad." there was a small pause before we heard Star's voice.

"I feel weird."

"Don't worry about that, just go and show them."

"But-" Star started to protest. There were a few whispers but I couldn't make out what Aki was telling her. A few seconds later, Star walked out into the living room.

I couldn't help but widen my eyes in order to see her better. She was wearing a light-blue summer dress with a white flower design at the right breast. that only went to her thighs. It was strapless, which revealed her silky-smooth chest and neck. Her hair had been brushed out and straightened completely. I now discovered that it truly went down to the top of her thighs instead of just as her, uh, lower back. A small bunch of hair on the left side was pulled back with a flower pin that matched the flower on her dress.

"If you think this is surprising, just look at her back." Aki made Star turn around to reveal a design on Star's skin. It looked like wings, similar to bat wings, only that the ink was white and they looked as if they were torn at the edges. They looked familiar somehow but I just couldn't place them. "I didn't know she had a tattoo." said Luna, flatly. I blinked in realization. "She didn't." said Jack in a calm voice, but by the look on his face I knew he was also freaked out. "How would you know Jack?" Akiza asked in an accusing tone. "Because when we found her, she had no cloths." said Crow with a blush on his face.

I watched as Star looked from Aki to Jack to Crow and then finally to me. She gave me a worried look before cautiously walking over. "Do you . . .like it, Yusei?" she asked in a worried tone. I turned my full attention toward her. "Of course I do, you look lovely." I said truthfully, trying to take my mind off of the tattoo for a minute. Star's face lit up at my words as she smiled. I rubbed my chin for a bit. _She's all dressed up . . . ._I thought that it was a shame that she couldn't-

I stopped myself, _why can't she?_ I smirked at my idea. "If you excuse us. Aki, Jack, Crow, Leo, and Luna." I said as I took her hand and led her out to the front door. She trailed behind me, and for the first time, I noticed the sound of clomping. I looked down to see that she was wearing flip-flops, something I would have to thank Akiza for later.

When we were outside, I walked her around the new Satellite. By now half the island had been rebuilt. There were new roads, shops, schools and parks. Everything was better than it had been a year ago. I smiled as I watched a group of kids playing duel monsters. Yes, it was a lot more peaceful than it was a year ago.

I looked over at Star to see that she was also watching the kids play duel monsters. She looked really interested. "Yusei?" she looked over to me with an expression on her face that I couldn't recognize. "Do you think that I could play too?" I chuckled a bit as I grabbed her hand and pulled her closer. "Of course, I can teach you." She giggled in excitement as she wrapped her arms around my waist. Even though I knew that I didn't have anything to be embarrassed about, my heart was pounding like crazy.

As we kept walking I heard a light rumbling noise. I looked to see that Star was holding her stomach, and then I checked my watch. It had been nearly ten hours since breakfast. "Stay here." I said, before rushing to an ice cream stand. After buying her a strawberry and myself a chocolate, I came back and handed it to her. She studied it carefully and then looked at me, confused. I took a lick of my cone to show her what to do. _Could she have forgotten what ice cream was?_ I thought to myself as she carefully took a lick of her own.

The minute she did she looked to me and said, "It's cold! But it's so sweet!" I couldn't help laughing at her reaction. Her eyes were big with excitement like a five-year-old child and she was smiling like one too. When she discovered that I was laughing at her reaction she pouted and turned her head away in embarrassment. I shook my head as we continued walking, until we eventually walked into an empty park. It was getting late, it was completely dark right now.

When I was done with my ice cream I threw away the napkin into a garbage can. When I peaked at her again, she had almost finished her ice cream, but some of it was on her face and as I watched, it was also dripping on her chest.

"Star." I said, making her turn around. I leaned to her cheek and licked the ice cream away. Just to tease her, I purposely avoided her lips. I wrapped my arm around her waist and leaned even further down to lick off the drips that had made they're way to her chest. I had never really like strawberry, but the way it tasted now was almost heavenly. "Uh-, Yusei!" I heard her say, making me look up. She was breathing raggedly and, to my delight, was leaning closer to me.

I leaned in for a kiss, touching her soft, salty-sweet lips lightly before diving into her mouth completely. I couldn't just stop at her mouth though, I wanted to taste all of her. I pulled away, only to go back again and kiss her down her neck. I heard a small _splat _and I realized that she had dropped her ice cream, but I paid no heed. I continued down her neck, being aroused by her voice that continually called my name. I pushed her against the nearest tree, giving her some balance. The moon was shining overhead giving us some light. I pulled back and was about to continue when the moonlight made me hesitate.

Her gray hair was sprawled and sticking to her sweat on her body. The flower-clip in her hair was now crooked, but it was securely fastened. Her dress was riding up, revealing her perfectly smooth legs. Her eyes were half-closed, but I knew that she was fully awake because she was panting heavily. The moonlight had taken every beautiful feature she had and amplified them. The blue and white streaks in her hair were now more noticeable, while her skin was glowing. Her lips were now a cherry-red, while a light was shining in her eyes.

I leaned over her with both hands resting on the tree. My forehead was in contact with hers, and I stared at her for as long as I could. "Your so beautiful." I whispered in her ear. Her eyes opened completely as she looked me over. One of her hands raised themselves and started pushing my bangs back a little, the other one was stoking my cheek lovingly. "Your much more handsome." She whispered back as she leaned in to kiss me on her own. I kissed back with even more passion than her, but I knew I had to break it. With much difficulty, I did.

"I don't-" I started, trying to find words that wouldn't make her misunderstand me. "I don't want you to think that I'm only playing around." She tilted her head at me before answering. "Yusei, you are a cold, overly serious, machine nerd." The side of my mouth twitched as she mimicked Crow. "But your also a kind, loving, handsome man." I blinked at her unexpected words. "I never doubted you, and I never will." She smiled at me, a true smile. She had meant everything she said, and she wasn't going to take it back, this I knew.

"You-?" I started to ask, but she placed her fingers on my lips. She leaned in to give me a light kiss and then pull back to wrap her arms around my waist. I closed my eyes and bit my lip as I wrapped my arms around her. I brushed out her hair with my fingers. Playing with it, all the while resting my chin on her head. "Yusei?" she asked and I responded with a, "Hm?" She sighed into my chest as she slowly looked up at me. "I-I want you to make me yours." She said in a nervous tone. My heart started racing as I looked down at her moonlit form. "A-are you sure?" She nodded and then buried her head in my chest again. "Ok, but not here." I said, making her look up at me in confusion. I smiled at her. "I want to do this properly." Without another word, I took her hand and headed to my place. Not Martha's.

* * *

Me: OH! HO HO HO!

Friend: WTF?

Me: I'm going to _enjoy_ the next chapter.

Friend: Oh geez, now she's a pervert again . . .

Me: I AM NOT A PERVERT!


	14. Chapter 14

Me: ITS HAPPENING! IT'S FINALLY HAPPENING~!

Friend: Shut up so I can read . . . .

Me: Well, sorry . . .

* * *

*Akiza*

It was fun watching Crow and Jack pace around the room and argue with each other. They had grown so worried over what was happening that they couldn't sit still. I sighed, knowing that this would end dramatically if I didn't stop it soon.

"OK! OK!" I said as I stepped in between the two. They both hesitated before glaring at me. "I know your worried but Star and Yusei are big kids now." I rolled my eyes as they started gritting their teen in unison. "You guys _know_ Yusei better than I do anyway. So you should _know_ that he wouldn't force Star to do anything, right?" They stopped and looked at me for a bit before turning around in a child-like manner. I slapped my forehead as Jack mumbled something about going to bed.

I looked over at Crow and shrugged. He was picking up both Leo and Luna with each arm carefully. He somehow managed to balance them before taking them to the empty bedroom to tuck them it. I went to the kitchen to make some coffee. I really didn't want to sleep tonight. A few minutes later Crow walked in and poured himself some coffee. I just sat at the kitchen table and sipped mine slowly. He sat on the opposite side of me with his own mug.

"Your actually really worried about her too, aren't you?" He said in a low voice. He knew. He knew that as he saw Star as a sister, I saw her as a daughter. I know it might have sounded strange at my age, but I _had_ taught her how to talk and be polite. Hell, I even taught her how to _dress._ In my eyes she was an innocent child with wisdom beyond years. She needed a mother. "Yeah, I am." I finally said, taking another sip of my coffee. "But, the only reason I'm alive today is because I trusted Yusei." I finished firmly. Crow glanced at me before talking a large gulp of his own coffee. I smiled as Crow realized that he couldn't argue with that.

*Star*

I walked into the strange room, cautiously. Yusei lived in an apartment building, not far from Martha's place. It was small, but surprisingly tidy for a teenage boy's place. The room had a hint of oil, and I looked to see tools on the coffee table. He really was a machine nerd. I smiled up at him as he turned away and blushed at the only mess in the house.

I walked over to the kitchen to find that it too was unusually tidy, save for two glass cups and a bowl on the edge of the sink. I was starting to get the impression that the rarely lived in his own apartment. While Yusei was cleaning up his supplies, I explored a bit until I came across the bedroom.

It's said that a bedroom can reveal a lot about someone's personality, which is entirely true. When I walked in, the temperature dropped a few degrees, making me shiver a bit. It was dark, since I hadn't even bothered to turn on the light. I looked at the bed covers to see that they were a deep blue, very similar to his jacket. A single red stripe was painted down the blue, giving it come color. His pillows were blue, but they both had yellow stripes down them as well. The yellow reminded me of the streaks in Yusei's hair.

I looked over to the open closet to see a small variety of cloths hanging inside. I looked down to see three different types of boots on the floor of the closet. A small TV was in front of the bed, but it was crooked a little. There was a VHS and DVD player connected to the TV. On the shelf below where the TV rested was a small collection of movies. When I looked closely I could see a few titles. 'Duelist Kingdom', 'Battle City'. The names were not familiar to me but I had the impression that they had something to do with duel monsters.

"What are you looking at?" I heard Yusei ask in a soft voice as he watched me from the doorway. I straightened up and smiled at him as he walked over to give me a kiss to the forehead. "We can wait if your too tired . . . ." he said, unsure as he looked at me. I shook my head, I wasn't tired, but I was happy that Yusei was more concerned with my health than his sex drive.

Slowly and teasingly, I started to pull back his jacket to reveal his signature black shirt. He waited as I successfully pulled off his jacket and started to lift his shirt. I knew that Yusei had to be in shape, but I never knew that the had such well-toned abs! I pulled his shirt over his head, with some help from him, before I traced a hand on his abs. He shivered at the touch and started playing with the zipper that held my dress together.

I shivered as he pulled the zipper down and let my dress fall. For the first time since I met Yusei, I was embarrassed to be naked in front of him. Well, not embarrassed, but nervous. I felt his hand trace my panty-line while his tongue was licking my neck. In an attempt to balance myself, I wrapped my hands around Yusei's back. This caused my knee to bend forward a little, making Yusei groan in pleasure. I looked down to realize that my knee was massaging his bulging crouch. I moved it a little, only to get a heated response with Yusei rubbing my breasts and kissing my chin, eventually kissing my mouth.

He pulled me up bridal-style and started carrying me to the bed. I was almost the bed but I knew that Yusei was trying to be gentle, even when he was in this state. I was now hovering over me on the bed, looking at me in the face with that gentle smile of his. "Star . . ." was all he whispered as he continually kissed my body over and over again. "Star . . ." His voice was drowning me out, pulling me toward him. I _wanted _him. No . . . .I _needed _him.

*Star/Yusei*

The moonlight was shining through Yusei's only window as he was pinning his loved one in a sweet embrace. Moans escaped Stars lips as Yusei claimed her body. "Star . . ." He whispered to her over and over and she began rubbing the inside of her thighs. She squealed at his teasing before calling out to him, "Yusei- Oh! Yusei, please!" He smirked in the darkness as he carefully slipped her panties down her legs, kissing them all the while.

His fingers made their way to her slit. She threw her head back a little as he rubbed them teasingly onto her lips. He inserted one finger and moved it around skillfully. With what Star was feeling you would have never guessed that Yusei was a virgin. "Y-Yusei!" was all Star could say as he inserted another finger, causing her to become even wetter than she was before.

An idea came to Yusei as he watched her slit become more and more wet with each passing second. He leaned his head in and replaced his fingers with his tongue. Star moaned and shivered at the same time, calling Yusei's name over and over again. As he licked deeply inside her, his finger started playing with her nub. The pleasure was too much for Star as she threw back her head and came onto Yusei's mouth. Yusei didn't mind though, he thought she was delicious.

A groan escaped his lips as he realized how large his bulge had grown. Star seemed to notice as well because she was the one who unzipped his pants, but instead of just leaving them on, she pulled them down to reveal some red boxers. Yusei looked away in embarrassment as his length was soon revealed. Star marveled at the size, he had to at _least_ be eight-inches!

Star took the lead, thinking that it wasn't fair for her to get all the special treatment. She pushed Yusei so that he was laid on his back and she was over him. She took his erection in one hand and rubbed it up and down. Yusei bit his lip in pleasure and tried to stay still. Star leaned in closer to the length and licked the tip, just as she had learned to do with the ice cream. The muscles in Yusei's penis were pulsing at the touch.

Noticing how much he was enjoying it, Star decided to take the whole thing in her mouth. She sucked at it with her head bobbing up and down. Yusei had his hand on the back of her head in order to keep her moving. God, he felt so good! As Yusei's pre-cum started coming out, Star became startled at the liquid and pulled out. It was a good thing too, because Yusei didn't want to cum yet.

Although a little more roughly than usual, he pulled Star over and pushed her so that she was beneath him. He kissed her as an apology for his roughness before rubbing the inside of her legs again. "Star . . ." He whispered before spreading her legs open. "Are you ready, love?" he asked her gently as he positioned himself. Star bit her lip but nodded.

Gently, slowly, Yusei pushed inside of her. She gasped but bit her lip as she waited for him to enter her completely. He waited for her to give a sign on how she was feeling but stopped as he saw a tear stream down her face. A single thought ran through his mind, _Is she in pain? _He looked down to see blood dripping from her crouch. "Star? Love? Oh god, I'm so sorry!" he continued to say over and over again as he kissed her neck and mouth in an attempt to lighten the pain. "I-I'm fine Yusei. K-keep moving." Reluctantly, he complied. Slowly moving in and out so as not to hurt her.

After about a minute, Star became used to the movements. "Y-Yusei, f-faster!" He moved a little faster, still unsure about whether or not he was hurting her. "I'm fine, Yusei! Just please, move f-faster!" He thrust into her some move, deeper and deeper with each hit. His speed increased dramatically as he had to pull Star closer to keep her steady. She screamed out Yusei's name, which only made him go deeper into his frenzy of arousal.

The most thrusts that Yusei pushed in the tighter Star got. This continued until a warmth filled their stomachs. "Y-Yusei, I'm about to-!" Yusei leaned over and whispered in her ear. "I am too love, lets cum together." Most thrusts until finally Yusei became still with pleasure. He released inside of Star as she also came with him.

Yusei collapsed on top of her out of exhaustion, but he didn't pull out. He wanted to savor his time inside of her. She also wanted to savor the feeling of being filled by Yusei. After about five minutes, Yusei decided to finally pull out and roll over so that he wasn't crushing Star. He pulled Star into an embrace, never wanting to end this moment. "I love you." he whispered in her ear. "I love you too." she whispered back, as they both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Me: I feel like a total perv . . .

Friend: That's because you are.

Me: Can you be classified a pervert when you only 15?

Friend: Possibly but I'm not- WAIT A MINUTE! YOUR ONLY 15?

Me: Yeah, so?

Friend: How do you even know how this stuff works in the first place?

Me: I'm afraid that if I tell you, you'll kill me.

Friend: That depends entirely upon your answer. *Evil Glare*

Me: 0.0 *Runs away*


	15. Chapter 15

_*Yusei*_

_Morning had brought a whole new bundle of joys as I had woken up for the third time in my life and Star was in my arms. The sunlight was shining from the window and behind her back, making her hair had an angelic glow around it. Her face was peaceful as her breathing was even, but she kept muttering and smiling at something. I wonder what she's dreaming about?_ I thought to myself as I laced my fingers in her hair and brushed through it. "Yusei . . ." I heard her whisper in her sleep, making me hold her a little tighter.

It was such a relief that I could finally have her in my arms. I closed my eyes, reliving last night. Then something occurred to me. I came _inside _her, with _no _condom. I blinked, taking in this new information. It had never occurred to me to use protection. I wonder why? Wasn't it a common thing? To wear protection for sex. Then why couldn't I think of it?

Another thought came to me, one that explained my reasons for being so careless. I _wanted_ to have children with her. Blood made it's way to my face as I had a picture in my mind. A family. Something that I had lacked almost my entire life. I wanted a family. Of course there were my friends, and Martha, but I wanted someone to where I could share a blood-connection with. My connection with Star was deeper than any blood, that I knew.

_W-what are you thinking, Yusei? Your only eighteen and she can't be older than sixteen! It's far too early to be thinking about marriage, much less a family!_ My mind argued with me. It was the _logical_ answer but I didn't want that. I wanted to dream about a future, even if it was hopeless one. "Yusei . . ." I heard Star say, at first I thought she was talking in her sleep, but when I looked she was staring at me with wide, gray-blue eyes.

"Yes, love?" I asked her, worried that she might be in pain from last night. She raised her hand to push away my bangs and trace my mark with her finger. "I've always wondered . . . ." she began, sadness embedded in her voice. "Why you have a tattoo in such a place. It seems to be a common thing too." I raised an eyebrow at her. _So she doesn't remember what happened? I sighed, it was a painful memory for me but I felt obligated to answer._

"_About seventeen years ago, there was a program going on somewhere around here. The program was trying to capture duel energy and use it to power the city, but there was only one problem." I shifted a bit, so that I could play with her hair as I talked. "The energy was unstable. Very much usable, but if one thing went wrong then it could destroy the whole city." A small gasp came through Star's lips as her eyes widened in shock. "My father was in charge of this program, and understood how dangerous it was. With this understanding, he wanted to end it, so that it could never have the possibility of hurting people again." I closed my eyes, trying to imagine my father. "One of the scientists believed that they should continue with the research, despite the danger and he betrayed my father, causing the machine to explode with energy. Killing many people, including both of my parents." _

_Stars hand on my cheek was trembling and I opened my eyes to see that she was biting her lip and trying not to cry. I grabbed her trembling hand and brought it to my lips in order to calm her down. "I was only a year old back then, I don't remember it." I said reassuringly. It seemed to calm her down to a point, but I still saw a tear glistening in her eye. "The explosion caused half the city to literally break away into the ocean. The larger half immediately got together in order to rebuild and renew. While the smaller half, where the explosion occurred, was left without many supplies and could barely get by." I leaned up a bit so that I could see her form a little better. "The larger half was known as Neo Domino City while the smaller half was known as the Satellite. After a few years, prejudice and discrimination was seen as the citizens of Neo Domino looked down at the people of the Satellite, this led to many citizens of the Satellite being arrested for simple things and then being marked with these." I tapped the yellow streak on my face. "This is a tracker so that Security knows where you are at all times. I was unlucky enough to be arrested." _

_Star twisted herself so that she was lying on my chest. I felt her smooth breast rub against me and twitched a bit but waited to see what she would do. "There's more to the story, isn't there?" she asked as she kissed me on the cheek and then to the lips. "Don't tell me yet." She said before turning to that she could get out of the bed. I grabbed her wrist, just as she was about to stand up. _

_She turned back and smiled at me before asking, "Can you cook?" I chucked a bit before sitting up, not letting go of her wrist. "Maybe . . ." I said in a low tone. I pulled her wrist gently so that she would lost her balance and fall into me. I wrapped my hands around her stomach and started kissing her neck. "It all depends on what you want." I finished as she started pouting at me. _

_Her features looked thoughtful for a minute before she grinned and said, "Ice cream!" I couldn't help but laugh. "Not for breakfast, but maybe after." She smiled a bit at that before I wrapped her in a sheet and picked her up, once again bridal style and carried her to the kitchen. This was going to be a fun meal._


	16. Chapter 16

Me: People have been asking me as to why Yusei and Star's relationship has been moving along quickly.

Friend: You got that right.

Me: Well, the whole 'waking up with a naked girl next to me' incident took place about four months ago.

Friend: Makes more sense.

Me: But that's not the real reason.

Friend: Oh boy.

Me: I'm not telling what the real reason is though.

Friend: Just read and you'll be fine.

* * *

*Star*

Yusei's cooking was amazing, I honestly didn't expect it. The pancakes themselves were good but when he brought out the syrup suddenly it was a lot better. "Where did you get the maple syrup?" I asked, excitedly, wanting some of my own. Yusei blushed a little before turning his head slightly. "I, uh, made it." He responded as his blushed increased and his bangs went over his eyes. Who knew Yusei had a hobby of cooking?

It was only after my first five pancakes had I realized just how hungry I was. _Could sex really make you that tired? _I tilted my head at my own thought, I wasn't really sure, but for some reason I was really hungry. I ate a little more slowly as I continued to think.

When my plate was empty I looked up to see Yusei looking at me in surprise. Then he started laughing. "I didn't know you were that hungry." He stated simply as he lifted himself from his chair and took my plate. He started washing the dishes, as I wrapped the sheet around myself. _I need cloths._ I still didn't like the feeling of wearing cloths but I was still embarrassed to be naked in front of Yusei. Why was it only Yusei?

What was it that made me so attracted to him? Sure, just the way he _looked _at me made me shiver in happiness, but it felt different.

It was like I already _knew _him. "Yusei?" I asked as I played with some of my hair nervously. Yusei turned to me with a patient look, waiting for me to continue. "I don't . . .remember much. Can you help me?" I could only hope that my memory could help me some, even thought I didn't possess it.

Yusei smiled a bit before taking a seat across the table from me. He was wearing pajama pants, but he still lacked a shirt. I blushed as I tried to avert my eyes from his thin yet muscular figure. "I don't know if I'm very useful but I'll try." I started playing with my hair more vigorously. "Why did the Satellite suddenly get help from a city that was so prejudice against it?" I thought that it would be a good place to start, or more specifically, picking up where we left off.

Yusei leaned back a bit as he went through the events in his head. "After I was arrested, I was soon released after exposing the Warden of harassing the inmates." I smiled a bit, I could see Yusei doing that. "After I was released I found someone a friend recommended I went to so that I could get my runner back." It took me a second to remember that he was talking about the motorcycle. "He helped me out big time, but as I was getting away from Security, I crashed. Leo and Luna found me and picked me up. When I woke up I had some amnesia and I couldn't even remember my name." _Just like me._ "After dueling Leo, I regained it and I left, not wanting to get them into trouble due to my mark." I nodded, getting more and more engrossed in the story.

Yusei then went on to explain why he was in the city, and why he had entered the tournament. "During all of these events a strange marking had been showing up on my arm, eventually it just stayed there, permanently." He then explained to me what the Signers were and how they had to fight the Dark Signers. I shivered as I remembered the one called 'Kiryu'. When Yusei ended his story I could see sadness plastered on his face. "That wasn't him." I said trying to reassure him. "That was not Kiryu, I know I've never met him, but it just didn't feel right."

He gave me a grateful smile before standing up. "Anything?" he asked before he walked over to me. I shook my head. The Signers had gotten my interest but other than that I couldn't remember anything. He kneeled down next to me and grabbed my hand with his. His finger circled my palm as I relaxed a bit. "Cloths?" I asked, torn between wanting to keep them off but not wanting to be embarrassed in front of Yusei. He laughed a bit before leading me back into the bedroom to get me something to put on.

* * *

*Kiryu*

Everything was going according to plan, the only thing left was to get rid of the annoyances. I felt a twinge in the back of my mind and I knew that Kiryu was awake. Why couldn't he just disappear? I gritted my teeth as I glared at the three other Dark Signers that were seated at the table in front of me. They all had their hoods up but I could tell who each and everyone was.

'Carly', 'Misty', 'Devack', more annoyances, but they were _useful _annoyances. I watched as 'Carly' simply giggled to herself randomly, 'Misty' had her arms crossed while her body language declared that she was bored. 'Devack' was nervous, if anything. He kept squeezing his fingers into a fist and then loosen them again. "When is 'he' coming?" 'Devack' suddenly asked as he kept at his gripping and loosening.

I leaned back in my chair and closed my eyes as I smiled at the thought of 'him' coming. "Soon . . . ." I said simply, making the other three shiver in anticipation. "That girl, Star, we will use her." Three head were suddenly turned toward him in panic.

"Star's alive?"

"Impossible!"

"I'll kill her myself . . . ."

"What are we going to do?""The others might be alive as well."

I waited for them to settle down before I interrupted, "Do not worry, it appears that she doesn't remember anything, but she has bonded already, with Yusei." The others exchanged glances with one another. I knew what they were thinking. Such a bond _could be useful, but also fatal. "What's more," I continued. "_Is that the others do not appear to be with her, she's alone."

A tension that had been lingering in the air suddenly released itself as I said those words. Star was trouble enough, but if the others were to awaken as well then there would be trouble.

'Misty' was the first one to speak up. "So, what is your plan? I am assuming you have one." I grinned, I liked 'Misty' the most, she was so perspective, a lot smarter than the other two. I chuckled a bit as I went over the plan in my head before explaining it.

"First," I said with delight in my tone, "We take Star."

* * *

Me: DONE!

Friend: Cliffhangers . . . are . . . evil . . . .

Me: Deal with it.


	17. Chapter 17

Me: YAY! ITS FINALLY DONE!

Friend: Hmm, I like it, although I don't like it. Does that make sense?

Me: NOPE!

* * *

*Yusei*

Everything was hectic as expected when we finally reached Martha's. Jack was angry at me and kept saying things like, "You should have had her back at eleven!" Or "Why is she wearing you cloths?". It made it hard not to think of him as like her father or something. Akiza looked a bit mad, but let it go after she saw Star's condition. Leo and Luna were too young to even understand what it meant for a girl to spend a night at a guy's house and Crow was just happy that we were back.

"Yusei." Jack said sternly as he gave me a serious look. "Carly's gone." I nodded, understanding. Akiza had gone to check on Misty while Jack went to check on Carly. It was as we had expected, they were Dark Signers again. There was just the question as to why they were Dark Signers again.

Leo and Luna had taken the opportunity to play with Star and Crow. I watched as they went outside, Crow giving me a glance before closing the door. I silently thanked him and promised myself to tell him and Luna everything afterwards. "Does anyone have an idea as to who the fifth Dark Signer may be?" I asked Akiza and Jack as they exchanged glances. "It's not Bommer. Crow looked into that and said that he seems happy with his family." I nodded, slightly relieved. "How about Rudger?" I asked, even though I knew it was probably impossible, seeing as he was dead. Akiza shifted a bit before answering. "Both him and Rex are still gone as far as we know."

I knew for a fact that there had to be a least five Dark Signers. There could be more, but it was more like they were being controlled by the main five. "Who could it be?" I asked under my breath as I leaned against the wall and crossed my arms. Jack took a sip of the coffee he had been holding while Akiza just simply shrugged. It was a mystery, and not a good one.

I looked out the window to see Leo tackling Crow, while Star and Luna watched and laughed. _Why did they have to come back?_ I asked myself as I watched Star smile, knowing that as long as the Dark Signers were around, she wouldn't be able to do that. I also thought about Kiryu. Even when he was a Dark Signer he had an awareness that he was _Kiryu_. Now it was like whoever Kiryu was now had only been watching the events and not experiencing them.

A stinging pain slashed itself on my arm. I flinched as I felt my birthmark burn through my skin. I pulled up my sleeve to see that it was glowing. I looked over at Jack and Akiza who's marks were also glowing. "What is this?" I asked as I pushed my arm forward so that everyone could see it. The other two did the same. An eerie silence was passed through all of us.

A scream ringed through the silence making us all jump into action. It had come from outside. _Star's there._ My mind raced as I threw open the door only to see an unconscious Crow on the ground, and Leo holding Luna who was bleeding from the arm. Star was nowhere to be seen, but I could hear a cruel laughter echo around us.

I looked around, desperate to find any sign of Star. Until I spotted a cloaked figure on top of the roof. There, 'Kiryu' stood, holding an unconscious Star in his arms. He was laughing as I stared him down. "Shocked, Yusei? Why don't you come and take her back?" I clenched my teeth, knowing that even if I did run on the roof he would just run away, and also that there were about three other people surrounding us.

"She's got nothing to do with this!" I heard Akiza yell and I looked over to see that she was just as angry as I was. "Let her go, Kiryu!" Jack yelled as well, only with more pride. 'Kiryu' only laughed at them, "As a matter of fact, she has _everything_ to do with this." His black and gold eyes glared down at me. "Haven't you ever wondered where your precious Stardust Dragon went?" That confused me a bit, until I realized what he was talking about.

"She may have similarities with my Stardust Dragon, but she can't be it. For one, cards cannot become human." It just didn't make sense, a card couldn't become human, could it? 'Kiryu's' face suddenly became serious, as if calculating. "I thought you were a genius, Yusei. No matter. It is true a _card _cannot become a human, but what if that card contained a spirit within it?" My eyes widened, "It can't be! Then she would be a _Dragon_ not a _human!_" A chuckle escaped 'Kiryu's' lips.

"That does not matter now." he said in a dangerously low tone. "For now, all you need to do is meet me at the place where it all started tomorrow night. If not, well then I guess Star will have to enjoy _me _for a night instead of you." My eyes widened at his comment. He didn't intend to kill her, he wanted to break her. I glared and gripped my arm, trying to ignore the pain. "'The place where it all started'?" I asked trying to keep him distracted, but it didn't work. He only laughed hysterically as he disappeared into darkness.

"NO!" I yelled as I watched the last of Star's light be engulfed in the darkness that surrounded her. _I was so useless!_ I couldn't save Star, Luna and Crow were injured and I knew for a fact that everyone was angry. We needed a plan, and fast.

* * *

*Star*

I had a terrible headache when I woke up. I tried to open my eyes but everything was blurry which wasn't a good sign. I had a faint understanding of my situation but even so my brain wouldn't allow me to concentrate on anything.

I tried to move, but with no success, my body felt heavy and weak. I looked in front of my to see a man with silver hair and a wide grin. He looked familiar but I couldn't place him. Why was he here anyway? I tried to remember just what had happened.

_I was playing with Luna and Leo when Crow came out to play too. Then . . .then . . . ._ I felt a sharp pain go through my skull as I remembered a hand grabbing the back of my neck. A cloth with weird smelling liquid was covering my mouth and nose to a point where I felt dizzy. I heard Luna scream, but then, nothing. What had happened? Where was I? Why was I in pain? Was everyone else alright?

Four different laughs filled the room and I spun my head around to see three other cloaked figures. My mind was slowly becoming clearer as I realized who I was in front of. The Dark Signers.

"Great job 'Kiryu'." purred a voice that made me go cold. I looked over to see that it was a female. "So this is the great Star?" laughed the other male as he kicked my side. It wasn't that painful but it did make me groan.

"Now, now 'Devack'. You must remember that she doesn't have her memory yet." I twisted my body, only realize that my hands and ankles were tied together. I turned my head a bit so I could glare at everyone who was standing over me. _No one stands over me!_ I flinched as the voice in my head practically screamed it. _Stop! _I shouted in my mind but the voice continued. _Do they even know who they are picking a fight with? I will kick their asses! _

"Defiant are we?" said the other female, she leaned in to whisper something in my ear, "Maybe I should punish you for getting so close to my 'Darling Jack.'". I shivered at the voice. It was so cold, greedy and _evil_. I knew immediately that this person, ALL of these people could kill without a second thought.

Suddenly a pair of hands lifted me up. I squirmed but my tied wrists and ankles made it difficult to fight back. "Feisty, eh?" 'Kiryu' said as he carried me through a door and practically threw me onto a bed. I struggled even more as he untied my wrists only to retie them to the bars situated at the top of the bed. "NO!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I was scared, terribly. I wanted to get rid of my fear, to be brave, but how could I in this situation?

I struggled and struggled until I felt blood drip down my arm from my wrist. 'Kiryu's' eyes narrowed as he leaned forward to look at them. "If you touch me, I'll bite my tongue off." I felt the hand on my arm tense. Slowly, but menacingly, 'Kiryu' pulled back to look at me full in the face. "You'll what?" He asked with his glowing gold pupils. I swallowed, deciding to put up a brave front, even if I was really scared. "I'll kill myself, then Yusei won't have a reason to come." It was apparent that this was a trap for Yusei. I wasn't stupid.

A laugh escaped 'Kiryu's' lips, but it was more of a chuckle. "How is he to know that you are dead then?" I chewed my lip. Hadn't thought of that. "He'll know." I said finally. "Even if I am a ghost, I'll make sure that he knows." He lifted himself up and went to the other side of the room to grab something. I couldn't see what, but I had a pretty good idea.

'Kiryu' peered over his shoulder and smirk at my expression. "Relax, it's not a _torture_ device." I shuddered a bit as he said 'torture'. "On the contrary, this will save your life." He turned around so quickly that I was afraid he was going to attack. The next thing I knew he had stuffed a gag in my mouth. It was so big that my tongue was pushed to the back of my throat where my teeth couldn't reach it. I coughed, trying to get it out. For a minute I couldn't breathe, until I concentrated my breaths through my nose.

"Now," he whispered in my ear before licking it. I jerked away from the touch. "Let's see you kill yourself when I touch you _now_." I closed my eyes preparing for the worst. I felt a hand on my breast and a tongue on my neck. It was so _disgusting_ that I couldn't even move. I tried to think of something else, _anything _else. Pancakes, ice cream, it all led back to Yusei. His warmth, his touch, his smile. I thought of everything about him, everything that could relieve me from this hell.


	18. Chapter 18

Me: Teehee, lots more explaination

Friend: But even more questions . . .

Me: I looooooove writing this fanfic

* * *

*Luna*

Star was lost. It was a reality that seemed to put a heavy weight in all of our hearts. It didn't even make any sense either. We've only known the girl for a few weeks and yet there was a connection. It was like we were waiting for her, but that didn't make any sense either. I mean, all of the Signers were accounted for, did that mean that there was something missing?

I looked around at everyone else. Jack was pacing with an angry look on his face. Crow was making coffee in the kitchen. Akiza looked shocked and hurt while Leo was next to me, holding my hand. Yusei was the worst of us all. He wouldn't eat, or sleep. There were rings under his eyes as he sat in his chair and pressed his thumbs together. I didn't dare look at his eyes. Everything was a mess. I winced at the pain in my arm but continued to ignore it. I was trying to think of something, anything that could help Star.

She was like a friend to me. Not like an older sister, who had some sort of superiority over you, but an equal. She saw Leo and I as people, not children. It was just like how the Signers saw us. Complete equals. Not many people could do that.

Please, let there be a sign. Help us . . . ! I begged, although not to anyone in particular. Religions had died out long ago, so I wasn't sure who I should have been praying to. I felt a warmth against my side. It wasn't like a physical warmth but something that made my insides tingle. I looked over at my deck that was sitting next to me. Hesitantly, I reached over to pick up the top card. It was Ancient Fairy Dragon.

I heard Crow walk in the room but I kept looking at my card. It started getting warmer and warmer within my fingertips. A light came from the heart of the dragon until everyone noticed it. "Luna, what's going on?" asked Leo, but I didn't get a chance to answer because soon the light engulfed all of us.

The familiar feeling of my soul leaving my body was still something that I could not get used to. A wind blew through me as my feet landed in a green meadow. The same one where I met my dragon in human form. I spun around to see that Leo was next to me. I looked behind me to see everyone else. Yusei, Akiza, Crow and Jack. Just what was going on? Wasn't I the only one able to go to the Duel Monster's Realm?

"Luna." I turned back to the familiar voice. It was Ancient Fairy Dragon, only now she was Altus Iustus Extraho. Her pink eyes look faded, as if she had been crying and her robes that were once glorious looked worn down and old. Her hair sprawled everywhere as the wind blew by and it's emerald shade was now a dark green. She wasn't alone either.

"Luna, I'm glad you're here." she said with a small smile. I felt heartbroken at watching her become like this. "I-Iustus." I said, having difficulty pronouncing the word. "Who-?" I started to ask but she raised her hand to stop me. "Luna, do you know what Iustus means?" I shook my head. It had never occurred to me to research the name. "It means 'Fairy' in Latin. If it becomes to hard to speak please just call me that." I nodded. Grateful for her kindness. "Who are they, Fairy?" I asked, turning my head to the strangers behind her.

Fairy smiled and started introducing. "This is Red Dragon Archfiend." She said as a man stepped forward. He had a striking resemblance to Jack, only his hair was bright red and had beads hanging from only one side of his hair. His eyes were black, but not cold. They actually seemed to be laughing, but his face had a stern look. Yup, just like Jack.

He had on black pants and shirt with a red overcoat. The overcoat had a black design on the back, at which I couldn't recognize as anything. His ears were also pointed, but at the ends there was a black color. "Just, Arch." He said in a totally different voice than Jack's, which surprised us all.

"This is Black Rose Dragon." A woman stepped forward this time. She was not what I was expecting. Her hair was a deep purple but it was placed into a ponytail. Roses were planted in between her head and her ponytail. Her eyes were a light green and they were very warm. Her dark green robe was hanging on only one shoulder as she rest of it flowed like petals. A red sash held all of this together, similar to how it held Fairy's. Her ears were also pointed, except with purple at the tips. "Call me Rose." was all she said.

"Finally, this is Black Winged Dragon." A teenaged boy (couldn't be older than Yusei or Crow) came forward with a childish grin. His hair was pitch-black and spiked in every which direction. It came down to his shoulders, expect for his bangs that only slightly covered his golden eyes. He had three piercing in each ear and one on his lip. He had a white feather hanging from one of his earrings.

His pants were also black, but they only came to his knees. He had a black shirt on but there was a golden crow on it. He was the only one with gloves on, but they were fingerless, and only went to his wrists. His ears were a bit different from the others. Instead of them being pointed there were black feathers coming from the tips. "Ah, just call me Wing!" he said excitedly.

I looked at them in amazement. All of our dragon's were humans! Or at least in human form. They had at least some resemblance to us, which is what made it scary. I bit my lip in confusion. "Fairy?" I asked, unsure of how she wanted us to react. "So, it's true." interjected Yusei. "Star really is Stardust Dragon." I glanced at Yusei. We had all been unsure about Star's true origin.

"It's true." Fairy responded with a straight face. "Will that affect how you feel about her?" My eyes flew in her direction. What was she asking? "Yes." Yusei said with no hesitation. I looked at him in shock. Would he feel awkward about her now? Star's going to be heartbroken!

A small smile was placed on Yusei lips as his eyes went distant. "But it could only make me love her more." No one had been expecting that. Not even Fairy, who now had complete shock written on her face. "You don't understand," he began, "After my parents were gone, she wasn't only a memento that my family left me. Stardust Dragon was the only thing my parents left me and for years she was the only thing that stood by me completely. It was . . .devastating to say the least when I was separated with her. Now that I know where the familiar feeling I had been getting from Star was coming from, how can I not help but love her more?"

I watched as he took a deep breath and finished his speech. His eyes closed for about ten seconds before reopening them again. I had no idea how big of a connection Yusei had with his cards. It seemed to surpass any of ours. I turned to our dragons, expecting the shock on their faces to be continued but I only saw smiles. "You're . . .ready then." Fairy said as she shook her head and stepped forward. "I have a story to tell you all. One that may give you answers as to how we all look like this. I cannot tell you everything though, for I myself am only slowly gaining my own memory, so do not worry. I am not hiding anything from you." She took a deep breath before beginning, "It all started about five hundred years before Atlantis was created . . . ."

* * *

*Narrator*

_Before the time of the Great Pharaoh, and even before Atlantis, there was a society known as the Dragonites. During this time, dragons and legendary creatures roamed the Earth. Eventually, these creatures evolved to either become dinosaurs or duel monsters. It was by pure chance that the creatures we deemed legendary today were the same ones to become duel monsters. _

_Time passed and as it did these Duel Monsters created a separate home, away from our world. Although separate, our world held the strongest connection toward the Duel Monsters realm. As our world was the rightful mother of the world the Duel Monsters called home._

_Then the time came when humans began to roam the Earth. Humans were never the strongest or the fastest of creatures but they were considered the most intelligent. With this intelligence, they developed the ability to summon Duel Monsters and even house them within their own bodies. This led to the humans themselves to become Duel Monsters and sometimes to even drive them to insanity._

_Civilizations rose and fell as time passed, creating more Duel Monsters and even more chaos. Five hundred years before the city of Atlantis even existed, there was a peaceful country, (the largest in the world at the time) a Kingdom named after the Dragonites. Drakesroot. It was ruled by a kind and fair King, who took pleasure in loving and adoring his only family left. His daughter. _

_When the King died at the young age of twenty-six, the entire Kingdom mourned his death, but no one mourned it as fiercely as his daughter, who was left alone in the world. The King also had two brothers. A younger and an older. The older, being the one who had relinquished his right to the throne, feared that the youngest brother would manipulate the young princess for the throne. _

_Normally, as she was the only heir, she would immediately assume the throne, but she was far too young. The older brother decided to send the young girl away from the influence from the younger. He hired two of the best soldiers, an educator, and even one of the servant boys to look after her. They were to take care of certain responsibilities until the five-year-old came of age. Until then, she would be taken away from the castle and the royal life that came with it. There were many nobles who would kill the young princess in order to gain favor with the youngest brother, for fear of his power, but the few loyal ones provided their protection for her._

_The princess grew as a commoner. Learning to read from her teacher, learning to defend herself from the two soldiers who were posing as her parents, and learning compassion and joy from the servant boy, who she called brother. Magic was a natural thing to her. She could summon Duel Monster's spirits as easily as she could breathe. Being that of royalty, she mastered many things at the age of fifteen, never knowing of her heritage. _

_During these ten years, a strange darkness spread across the land. Secretly engulfing the seemingly peaceful country. No one sensed it. No one except five people, who were haunted with nightmares of this darkness and eventually taken by it. These five people came to be known as Dark Signers._

_The god of the Duel Monster's world also sensed this. The god was a being of fairness, and so as five people were cursed five were blessed. The Signers were also born, blessed with the pieces of the god. The Crimson Dragon. _

_

* * *

_

*Yusei*

Of course it all made sense now. Bits and pieces were coming together as I retold the story in my head, over and over again. I had to be sure. I just had to be. "What was the princess's name?" I asked, trying to be calm. This had obviously surprised everyone, but I knew what I was asking. "Yusei, I don't think . . ." Akiza started but I interrupted her. "What was the princess's name?" They still didn't seem willing to answer me.

Crow placed a hand on my shoulder. "Calm down, Yusei. Let's just think about this for a min-"

"WHAT WAS THE PRINCESS'S NAME?" I shouted, now I was absolutely sure I was right. Fairy sighed as she looked upon me with sad eyes. "Her name was Star Cluster NightDust." 


	19. Chapter 19

Me: More answers and yet more questions . . .

Friend: Yeah I'm confused enough as it is.

Me: Your tellin me . . .

Friend: Wait a minute. Your wrote it, should you a least understand it?

Me: nope

* * *

*Star*

I wanted to rest, to sleep, but 'Kiryu' wouldn't allow it. At first I thought that he was going to rape me. No, I was absolutely sure that he was going to. He had full intentions to. Surprisingly though, he didn't. I shifted a bit, trying to get more comfortable, but it was useless. I thought back to the scene I had just seen not even an hour ago.

*Flashback*

_I stuttered in disgust as 'Kiryu' started licking my legs and came very, very close to licking that area. My gag was gone, but I knew it would go back on the minute I started chewing. The only reason he didn't was because I had my legs tightly locked together. I was not going to let him do what he wanted. "Yusei . . ." I whispered under my breath, trying to keep him in my mind. I needed to take myself away from this. I wanted Yusei, not this. _

'_Kiryu' stopped. He had heard me. What was he going to do? He already had me in his grip, and a little more torture was something I could handle. "What does he mean to you?" 'Kiryu' suddenly asked. He looked up at me and I gasped to see that one eye was normal while the other held it's black and gold form. "H-he-" I started but I couldn't form the words, "He found me." I said, trying to form words to express my emotion but I knew that they would only be empty compared to how I truly felt. "He's familiar, yet a stranger. He's comfortable. He's kind. He's . . .warm." _

_Tears formed in my eyes but I held them back. NEVER show weakness to the enemy. No matter how bad the situation is. I watched 'Kiryu's' eyes as they fought to change colors. A scream escaped his lips as he pulled back and writhed in pain. I was shocked to say the least. I stared in horror as I watched 'Kiryu' grab a knife and stab himself in the hand. That seemed to do it though. His eyes changed from the black-gold to a light hazel. There was no black, only which that encased the hazel. This was not something I had been expecting. _

_Silently, he removed the knife and calmly walked out the door. He didn't even look at me, to which I was grateful for. _

_*_End Flashback*

It all so confusing. Something was wrong. There was 'Kiryu' but then there was just Kiryu. Was there even such a thing? I couldn't be sure anymore, everything was just messed up right now.

I half-heartedly pulled at the ropes that were binding me. I was hungry, cold and half-naked. I wanted to be with Yusei, but as much as I wanted that, I wanted him to stay away from this place even more. There was no doubt that this was all a trap and I wasn't going to let 'Kiryu' get away with it.

Yusei had to be safe. Everyone had to be. If they weren't then I wasn't really sure if I could go on. They were my family now and weren't we supposed to protect our families? I wondered if I had a family before I met Yusei. If I did, it didn't really matter much anymore. I was happy where I was.

I pondered over my strange thought. I was happy, there was no doubt about that, but I found it strange that I didn't care if I had my memory back or not. Maybe I didn't _want_ my memory back. That was the last thought that went through my mind before I drifted off to sleep.

*Yusei*

I wanted to ask more questions. Like, how did Star play a role with the Signers? My mind started racing at the possibilities. _Star Cluster Nightdust. _Her name was foreign to me and yet it suited her so well. Educated like a princess yet raised like a commoner. That would explain her regal yet kind and comfortable behavior.

_That still doesn't explain why she's here. _I chewed the inside of my lip in frustration. What question to ask first?

Luna beat me to it, "How is Star even . . ._alive_. I mean, she lived over ten thousand years ago! Not to mention that the first war with the Signers and Dark Signers was only five thousand years ago!" There was something I had not thought to ask. I remembered Goodwin telling us about the war five thousand years ago and how the Signers had sealed the power of the Dark Signers yet . . .

"You must understand, young one. That there were not many ways of recording events in out time." Fairy said in her wise voice. That made sense. So, the first _recorded Signer war was five thousand years ago. "_There was also the desire within our kingdom to erase those painful times. We were not ones to dwell on the past." Fairy waved her hand as if dismissing that part. "As for how Star is alive, the answer is simple. She never died."

I frowned at this newfound information. What exactly did she mean by that. "I would have to say that it is obvious who the Original Signers were by now." She said before lifting her arm. The Crimson Dragon's front claw appeared. I watched in amazement as the others followed the movement. Everyone had a mark corresponding with their dragon. I took off my glove and rolled up my sleeve. My mark wasn't glowing like the rest, but I didn't feel lonely because of it. If anything it gave me new-found inspiration.

Fairy cleared her throat before continuing, "In order to seal the power of the Dark Signers we each gave our souls as tributes so that we may receive the power to do so. Unfortunately, the original Dark Signers also gave their souls as tributes. Only to ensure that the evil power of the Dark Signers would surely come back in it's attempt to being chaos to our world." I felt Leo beside me tense up. I placed a hand on his shoulder, hoping to calm him down.

It worked. A little.

"Well," Fairy continued. "All but one Dark Signer, but that story is irrelevant." She started rubbing her temples and I got the impression that she was trying to remember something. "As such, we have been following, and protecting the Signers through the ages, in order to stop the Dark Signers. The reason why Star has gained her physical body back and why we are gaining our memories and forms, is due to the fact that the Dark Signers, the original Dark Signers. Have released their souls so that they can come forth for a final battle."

We all stood there in complete shock. It was enough that we had to fight the Dark Signers before, but again for a second time? I wasn't sure if we could all handle it. Especially fighting with our friends a second time, and what was with the 'except one' deal? Which Dark Signer failed? Or at least had fallen?

"I'm sorry but we must rest now." Rose said as she supported Fairy who was started to stumble. "Connecting with you in this form is tiring. Please understand." We all nodded reluctantly. I was sure that we all wanted to ask more questions. Hell, I wanted to ask a million of them, but seeing Fairy in the state she was in held us back. She looked like she hadn't eaten or slept in days.

Rose smiled and then closed her eyes as if concentrating. I felt a rush of wind that started to swirl around us. I waited as the tingly feeling of being put back in my body had ended. I shivered at the sudden thought of feeling. I took a deep breath and let my heart rest for a minute before opening my eyes. My lids were too heavy to keep open so I just let them drop again. I fell asleep in the chair, expecting to be sore in the morning.


	20. Chapter 20

Me: I don't own Yu-gi-oh or anything Yu-gi-oh related.

Friend: Shocker

Me: What is?

Friend: You admitted it?

Me: Wasn't it obvious?

Friend: Are you feeling OK?

Me: HISSSSS I'm just fine.

Friend: 0.0

* * *

*Narrator*

So now it begins. A tale of two people, five Signers and their counterparts the Dark Signers. It may all be very confusing now, but soon you will see and experience the truth. What had happened over ten thousand years ago, and what is going to repeat itself. Be warned that there is a reason why we record history today.

* * *

*Yusei*

Exactly five hours, twenty-two minutes and thirty-three seconds had passed since we had talked to our 'Dragons'. Everything was starting to make sense. Why Star was here, why the Dark Signers were back and why we all had felt a familiar feeling being with Star. We were still missing some pieces of information, though. It didn't seem likely that we were going to find out anything soon.

"I know where 'Kiryu' is." Crow said suddenly, making us all jump. His voice was so serious that I almost didn't recognize him. "Think about it, the beginning. If Kiryu is really in there then there's only one place I can think of." I froze. He could mean that place could he? Jack was the one to fill in the award silence. "The place where we first became 'Team Satisfaction."

* * *

*Kiryu*

It was a horrible sensation, being trapped in your own body. I couldn't do anything to help the girl, and I felt terrible about it. The least I could do was to stop Him from touching her. I couldn't feel, smell or taste anything but I could see and hear when I wanted to. I tried listening in on their meetings but they failed to mention anyone's name.

It was a frustrating thing. Especially when they talked about 'Him'. I knew they were talking about the last Dark Signer but it confused me as to how they could retrieve 'Him'. Rudger was dead, as was Goodwin, but what if the Dark Signer within them found a new host? Or worse, what if there was another Dark Signer to begin with? I wasn't stupid enough to deny his existence. They were so convinced of his return that they even set a chair for him. By chair I mean throne.

_Is he their leader?_ The thought came to me but I dismissed it. If he was their leader then shouldn't this group be more . . .disorganized? Whatever the case was I needed to gain control of my body, before the Dark Signer within me hurt more people.

It was a daily thing to do. I would throw my mind into the control of a body part. When that part was under my control, I moved on to another, and another, while he started to take over the body parts I had previously claimed. A constant mental struggle that hurt terribly for both of us. Unfortunately for me, he was a sadist.

I threw my mind into the control of a hand. If I could get a hand, then maybe I could stop myself. Permanently. I knew Yusei, Jack and Crow would be angry at me for doing this but I needed to redeem myself. It was my fault for being too weak. My fault for doing this to them, not once but twice. I needed to die.

And so it began. My struggle with my darker half. The man who I knew wouldn't let me kill the body he inhabited, but I in return wouldn't allow him to directly hurt my friends. I was determined to end this.

* * *

*Star*

I dreamed a memory. Or at least I thought it was a memory. It was so clear, so _real_ that it had to be a memory. It wasn't one of Yusei though, it was of . . .Jack? No, it wasn't Jack, the person in my dream had red hair, and he was smiling at me. _Father._

A woman stood beside him, holding a basket of roses. Her green eyes were warm, and her deep purple hair was tightly bound in a pony-tail. _Mother, _my mind said instantly.

In the distance there was a green-haired woman sitting in the sun and reading a book. Her eyes were a light pink, that seemed both natural and unnatural.

It was an odd scene that just kept replaying over and over in my head. I was about seven, and I was playing with someone. I couldn't see that person's face though, it was covered in a shadow. I had tripped over a rock and was bleeding at the knee. Like the child I was, I cried, causing a lot of worry. My Father came over with a scowl on his face, but it wasn't directed at me. It was directed at the rock I fell over, as if it were the cause to all of this.

I was immediately picked up by the shadowed-figure and placed on his shoulders. By this time, I could see his hair. It was an unruly black that was as soft as feathers, but I couldn't see his face. The way he picked me up made me laugh, "Thank you, brother." I heard myself say, and so it ended. The scene, that is. The dream continued. This memory just kept repeating itself like a broken video tape.

There was something _missing!_ It was like there was supposed to be something there that wasn't, and I just couldn't remember it. It wasn't the shadow-faced man. That couldn't be it, but there was someone else. Someone I had been chasing before I tripped and fell. I couldn't see him though, and it bothered me to no end.

The more I tried to remember, the darker my dream got. More blood seemed to come out of my knee when I fell. My father's face seem to look graver and graver while my mother and the green-haired woman lost weight and gained bangs under their eyes. The black feather-like hair got more and more rough with each rerun, and whoever I was chasing seemed to get farther and farther away. This continued until darkness engulfed itself around me. Not the me now, but the seven-year-old me. I cried and cried, unknowing of what to do. A familiar voice whispered itself in my ear, "Don't get caught up in this war." It was serious, and pained. Why was it familiar? Why? Why? Why?

I jolted awake, and tried to move my wrists, remembering that they were tied to the bed. Still confused, I screamed. Where was I? _I feel so trapped!_ My mind screamed at me to run, but my legs were also strapped. A man ran into the room, a mixed look of concern and annoyance on his face. _Silver hair. _I stopped screaming and slowly processed where I was. "'K-Kiryu?'" I asked, my voice hoarse from being so dry and from screaming.

He went over to the bedside and picked up the glass of water that was resting there. As if to mock me, he brought the liquid to his lips and tilted his head back. I narrowed my eyes at him as he loomed over me. I saw a smirk spread itself across his lips before he crashed them onto mine.

Cold, heavenly water seeped from his mouth and into mine. I swallowed and let the cool sensation dripped itself down my throat. Much better. I tried making a sound in my throat to make sure that it was ok to talk. It didn't hurt anymore.

I was stupid. 'Kiryu' must have interpreted this as a moan of some sort because as soon as I was done drinking, he slipped in his tongue. I tried to pull back but the back of the bed kept my head in place. I didn't know what to do, as I shivered in disgust at his touch. Finally, I resorted to biting his lip, making him jerk back.

I glared, trying not to smirk at the blood dripping from the side of his mouth. He licked it away before giving me more water. With the cup this time. I kept my glare on him, but inside I was ecstatic to know that he had given up. I had won something, even in this state I could still win! New found hope shed itself upon me. I could do this. I could rescue myself, I didn't need help from Yusei. He didn't need to come, he didn't need to fall into this trap laid out for him. I only needed more time.

* * *

Me: My friends have started to point out that Star was starting to turn into a marisu, and seeing as i hate cliche princess-like chicks who can't do a thing for themselves, I decided to show everyone Star's real personality.

Friend: You mean the headstrong, 'I would sacrifice anything for my friends' type?

Me: YEAH! Wait . . .what?


	21. Chapter 21

*Yusei*

We were all in position, ready to invade the building in front of us. The place where we all had agreed to be part of 'Team Satisfaction' just so happened to be the place where Kiryu was arrested for killing a Security officer. It was the perfect place to hide out in.

The building itself was positioned in an area where Satellite wasn't being rebuilt, not to mention it looked like it would collapse at any minute. I glared up at the five windows with candles burning within them. Star was in one of those rooms, and I was going to get her back.

I heard Crow's voice in my ear as he contacted me through out duel disks. "_There are three buildings with candles, Yusei."_ He said, and I bit my lip. The hideout of 'Team Satisfaction' had been consisted of a cluster of abandoned buildings, and they were all memorable in a way.

One was where we first made a pact as 'Team Satisfaction', another was where Kiryu was arrested. The last one was when Kiryu saved my life when I was about to fall off the roof. All of them could have Star, and I was pretty sure that two of them were decoys.

"Jack." I said into my microphone, "Can you check out the one to the North? You're closest." _The one where we made our pact._ I heard a "Hmpf!" from the other end, but no complaints. "_I'll check out the West one, I think I left some stuff in there anyway._" Crow joked, and I smiled a little. Even with the façade of being relaxed, I knew how he really was. Worried, like all of us.

"That leaves me with the East one." I said a bit bitterly. That was the one where Kiryu saved my life, and I knew that it would be hard dueling him with that thought haunting me. I placed a hand over my deck that was strapped to my waist. My passion, my heart, my soul. As it was to every duelist. "Let's go." I said, dispersing ourselves to our designated structure.

* * *

*Kiryu*

I watched through my captors eyes as three shadows moved in three different directions. One of them was running to the building I was now residing in. 'Well, well. Kiryu. Aren't you happy? You get to finally fight Yusei, the one who betrayed you.' I inwardly glared at the Dark Signer that was suppressing my soul within my own body. 'He never betrayed me.' I countered. No matter what I wouldn't be fooled again.

The shadow that moved stealthily toward us was indeed Yusei. His hair was unmistakable, but it wasn't only that. It was they way he moved. When I was creating Team Satisfaction, there were other reasons as to why I had asked Jack, Crow and Yusei to join me. Jack was the strongest, and the most intimidating. No threat he made would be taken as a joke. Crow was the trickiest, not to mention the funniest. He always knew how to play a prank on someone and make us laugh. It also came in handy when we were finding more duelists. Yusei was the fastest. Not just in body, but in mind too. He knew how to catch on to a situation quickly, saving our hides more than once.

_He had also been the one who reacted the fastest._ I thought bitterly, shock had never held Yusei down. In fact, I think it fueled his drive. He was probably the one that got everyone together so that they could find they're comrade. There was a twinge in my heart as I thought of the girl chained to the bed behind me. _I know I wasn't the one who did it but still . . . ._ If only Yusei had let me die in that western town, then maybe we wouldn't have to go through this again.

My body created a sinister smile on it's lips as it walked out the door, but not before making sure that Star was asleep. I felt sorry for the poor girl. She had been violated, although I did all I could to make sure that I didn't rape her, and beaten. I could only hold back half my strength with the beating, which I think was the only thing that kept her alive.

I shivered as I felt my other self have a strange thought. _'NO!'_ I mentally shouted, trying to pull him back as he unchained the girl. The sadistic voice filled my head as it responded to my desperate call, 'I can't have him holding back in our duel now.' said the voice echoing in my head. 'You bastard! Leave her alone!' I desperately shouted. I didn't want her involved. I had seen how Yusei looked at her, she was extremely important to her. This could end very badly if I didn't do anything soon.

'Kiryu' ignored me and simply glared at the now unchained, sleeping girl before him. "So now, it begins, Star." he said in an unusually serious tone. Confusion overtook me as I watched him bite his finger and watched it bleed. Using the newly drawn blood he wrote a strange symbol on her forehead. "When you wake up, you will remember everything." He said as he turned around and opened a closet.

Inside was a pure white, sleeveless, gown with light blue lace at the edges. A light blue bow was innocently hanging from the lower back portion of the dress. The design was simple but flawless, as a sapphire jewel hung from the chest. He ripped it off it's hanger and shut the closet door with his foot. He went over and started undressing her but I did nothing. I didn't sense any lust coming from his mind, and I was curious as to what he was doing.

He replaced her body with the dress with little to no effort. Was he used to this sort of thing? When he was finished he lifted himself up and walked over to the dresser. He opened a drawer and pulled out a silver chocker necklace with a sapphire jewel in the middle. A perfect match to the dress that she was now wearing. The necklace was placed around her neck, with unexpected gentleness.

'I know you are confused.' he said into my consciousness, 'And I will answer to your curiosity, these artifacts were originally her mother's.' I mentally narrowed my eyes at him, what was he doing? There was a chuckle resonating through my mind. Making me wince at how menacing it was. 'You will soon find out.'

* * *

_*Side Story*_

**Me: Yes, yes. I realize that this side story is going to take place in a very confusing time period, but let's all pretend that Yusei and Star have already done it, and are now hanging out at Yusei's apartment.**

**Friend: Hm, odd. You're not really the type of person to write these things.**

**Me: *Sigh* I know, but this little side story has been in my head for awhile. Just think of it like an optional filler episode.**

* * *

*Star*

I pulled Yusei's shirt over my head and let it drop. It reached all the way to my knees, making me feel a bit short. I looked over at the mirror and patted down my hair a bit, so that it wasn't sticking out oddly. I never had really cared about my appearance before, but I was alone with Yusei so . . .it couldn't hurt could it?

Yusei said I could wear whatever I wanted after breakfast, but since the shirt was long enough to be a dress, I didn't bother with pants. Yusei was in the shower, and I knew he had already brought cloths into the bathroom with him so, I decided to look around a bit more.

The TV caught my attention. When I was first introduced to the TV at Martha's place, it had scared me to no end. How could people be moving within such a small box? How could they even be that size? I calmed down only after being explained to that it was just the memory of the people, not the people themselves.

I had gotten the basic concept, and had taken my time watching movies and TV shows. I found it really enjoyable, but what had sparked my curiosity were these things called 'Video Games' that Leo had told me about. They sounded fun, but Martha didn't have any.

I looked over the small collection underneath Yusei's TV and hummed a little as I read the movie titles. 'Duelist Kingdom' and 'Battle City' seemed to stick out to me the most but then there was, 'Duel Academy Tournament' and 'Top Duelists'. _Interesting, I haven't seen these before._

My eyes wandered until they reached an odd box that was placed on the bottom shelf. It wasn't a video player, or a DVD player, but it was about the size of one. It was pure black and there were strange connections on it everywhere. "What're you looking at?" asked Yusei behind me, which made me jump a little. "You scared me, Yusei!" I said in mock anger, I turned to smile at him, but stopped when I realized that he only had a pair of pants on. His well-toned chest was bare as he hand one hand drying his hair with a towel.

I blushed and looked back to the collection in front of me. "This box." I said pointing at it, "What is it?" I looked back a bit before I caught myself. "What box?" he said as he leaned in closer to see. He was leaning over me which started to make me blush in embarrassment. I kept pointing, hoping he didn't look at my bright red cheeks.

"Hm? Oh! That's a PS2, I completely forgot I had that!" I looked back at him, confused, but still embarrassed. He must have noticed because he answered me without being asked, "It's a video game console. I'm sure Leo told you about video games right?" I nodded, "Well, ever since Duel Monsters became so popular, the companies making these consoles went out of business. I got this one by scrounging in the Satellite. You can play video games on it, if you have the proper pieces."

I tilted my head. I wanted to play. It sounded so interesting! I wonder what it was like to play a game like this? I shifted a bit as I stared at it, would it be ok? I was startled as Yusei started laughing behind me. "Want to play? I haven't taken it out in so long, it might be interesting." I nodded, excited.

The next hour consisted of setting up the PS2 and getting the proper parts together, and then choosing a game. Yusei let me choose one, which made me nervous. I carefully looked over the games that Yusei had pulled out of storage. I stopped at one with a picture of a boy holding a blue sword as he stood in clear-blue water. I held it up and Yusei widened his eyes at it. "That one might take a while. It took me over a month to finish it." I tilted my head down in disappointment. That long? I really wanted to be able to finish a game.

"But, I did save the game at different points." I raised my head and watched Yusei as he took the game and inserted it into the PS2. "I'll show you the cut scenes so that you understand the basic story-line. It's a pretty sad story, so be prepared." I nodded as I looked to the screen to watch the first scene.

* * *

*Yusei*

It was funny to watch Star semi-played the video game. I was surprised when she had chosen Final Fantasy Ten. It had been one of my favorites when I was growing up, and it was the first video game I had ever completed. I watched Star as we went through cut scene after cut scene. Her eyes grew big at parts, while she laughed at others, until eventually we came to the Spring Scene.

Her eyes brimmed up in happiness as the two lovers embraced in the beautifully lit spring. I blushed a little, a bit embarrassed that I was actually showing her the scene and about the fact that she snuggled closer to me when it came on. As the final scene was coming up, I wrapped an arm around her. I wasn't sure exactly how she was going to react, but I knew it wouldn't be a happy reaction.

The final scene. Where Tidus is forced to say goodbye to his lover Yuna, when they finally defeated the monster Sin. It wasn't a shocking ending, but after watching the two lovers to through hell and back to be together, it was heartbreaking. I watched it and pulled her closer at the scene unfolded. It was a long one, and ended with Yuna having to give a speech to the people of Spira.

When it was over, I used the remote to turn off the TV. I could feel Star shaking in my arms, and I knew that tears were coming. "Yusei . . ." she said weakly as she turned her head up so that her eyes met mine. She wasn't crying, yet. "Yes, love?" I whispered softly as I brushed her check with my thumb. "Never disappear like that. Please . . ." I held back my surprise so that I could kiss away the tears that were now streaming down her face. I chuckled a bit before answering her. "I should be the one saying that." She tilted her head in confusion and I smiled. "You dropped into my life and changed it so suddenly. Do you think your going to be able to escape me after that?" I half-meant it as a joke but Star was taking me seriously, "I don't want to escape." She whispered as she let me lean forward to kiss her. Yes, she would never escape me.


	22. Chapter 22

Me: Hmm, I love this story.

Friend: Isn't it kinda forbidden for you to say that because you're the one who wrote it.

Me: Shut up, I can dream

* * *

*Yusei*

I shifted through the hallways of the dark building I was now residing in. I knew where to go. I knew exactly where he would be waiting for me. The roof. The place where Kiryu had saved my life will now turn into my greatest nightmare. I continued, only this time it was up some stairs. To be honest, I was pissed.

Whatever was controlling Kiryu had taken Star, and I was not in the mood to deal with anymore of this 'Dark Signer' crap. It had plagued my life long enough.

I reached the top of the steps and hesitated before opening the door in front of me. I listened first. Oddly enough, my anger didn't make me stupid, like it normally did for people. In fact, it made me sharper.

When I heard nothing, I decided to go through, slowly. The night air hit my face as I turned the handle and pushed the door. 'Kiryu' was standing there, but I couldn't see Star. Walking out onto the roof I looked from side to side, hoping to catch a glance of her. "If you want to see her, I suggest looking more to your right." I looked over, but she still wasn't there. Changing course, I walked over until I reached the side of the roof. The exact spot where Kiryu had saved my life.

I looked down at the street below and stopped as my breath was caught in my throat. Hanging on a piece of glowing purple string, was Star. My eyes widened as I realized just how dangerous of a situation she was in. "STAR!" I yelled, hoping to get her attention, but to no avail. She was unconscious. I glared at 'Kiryu' as a growl escaped my throat. 'Kiryu' only chuckled.

"Now, now. What a temper. You must be really sensitive about that girl." I narrowed my eyes even further. "How about a duel then? Winner takes all?" Instead of responding, I pulled out my deck and activated my duel disk. Determination filling me. 'Kiryu' started his hysteric laughing. "Let us be 'satisfied', YUSEI!"

Life Points:

Yusei:4000

'Kiryu':4000

(I'm sorry, but I have no patience, nor the time to come up with a duel between the two. Just imagine it being a mixture of when Yugi was forced to duel Joey/Jounouchi when he was being controlled by Marik and when Jaden/Judai dueled Jim with the power of the Supreme King.)

Life Points:

Yusei: 100

'Kiryu': 0

I panted a bit as the last of 'Kiryu's' life points hit zero. I watched as he screamed in agony and gripped his head in his hands. His eyes slowly turned to normal as his screams finally started to die down. He collapsed right there, making the cards in his hand sprawl out onto the pavement. I winced as I head a few more painful moans come from him, but I couldn't pay attention to him yet.

I ran over to where Star was hanging to find the purple string expanding and retracting, moving her up and onto the roof. I kneeled down to where she was lying and I lifted her head to check for breathing. It was there, but I needed to be sure. I placed my head on her check and listened for a heartbeat. It was also there, strong and vital. I gently placed her head back onto the pavement, careful not to suddenly wake her. I turned to Kiryu, unsure of who he was at the moment.

I lifted myself and moved over to where Kiryu was lying on his stomach. I heard a groan as he rolled over and rubbed his head. His eyes were still closed though, "I owe you one, Yusei." said the familiar Kiryu as he opened his normal eyes. I breathed out a sigh of relief as I went and helped him up. He accepted the help but there was a sadness in his eyes.

"In fact," he said, fidgeting a little, "I owe you a lot." He glanced over at Star but then shook his head. "I'm sorry. I-I couldn't hold him back. I know that's no excuse but-" I put a hand on his shoulder. I knew it wasn't his fault, and I would never blame him for it. "I just-" he cut himself off this time as he looked longingly at the horizon that the Sun was peaking under.

"The dress she's wearing." He said suddenly as he gave me one of those serious looks. "It belonged to her mother, apparently. It could be a useful clue, also the blood on her forehead . . ." My eyes widened a bit. I hadn't noticed that. "It's not hers. It's mine. 'He' did it. Take her and go." I was about to, but then I gave Kiryu a skeptical look. "I . . .need to find something." I raised an eyebrow, he sighed knowing that I wouldn't give up. "That dress was so familiar. I need to research it. If I find something, I'll tell you." I nodded, understanding. "But for now, I want to be alone."

I went over and picked Star up. Her hair was freshly brushed and her dress made her skin look tanner than it actually was. There was a choker necklace as the only accessory, but I didn't remove it. I looked at the blood on her forehead instead. It was arranged in a weird symbol. This is what I whipped away, it was disgusting me.

Almost immediately, Star woke up. She looked at me with glazed-over eyes. "Yu . . .sei?" she asked weakly as she tried to move. "Shh," I said as I started walking with her in my arms, "You're tired. Go to sleep." I said firmly as I saw the purple rings under her eyes. "But, if I go to sleep. I'll wake up from this dream." My eyes widened at her statement. "I dreamed . . .so many times . . .that you would come, but you can't come." I decided to play along, instead of telling her that she was awake, "Why can't I come? I would do everything to rescue you." I knew what I said was true, but I didn't know how true it was.

I held her a bit tighter as she whimpered softly, "That's just it. It's a trap, Yusei! I don't want you to fight your friend! Even if he is possessed . . .he held back, Yusei. I'm alive because of him." I didn't ask for the details about what 'He' did to her, but I had a pretty good idea. The very thought of it made my blood boil, but I kept my cool front. Kiryu had saved Star from the worst of it, I was grateful for that.

I was too deep in thought to notice that she had fallen asleep again. Only this time the sleep was more natural, not forced. Walking out of the building, I was greeted by Crow and Jack, who had been thoroughly searching the buildings as I was dueling. I smiled at them as they started their routine arguments and worries over whether or not Star and I were OK. I found myself laughing at them, all the way back to my apartment.

* * *

*Star*

I twisted in my sleep as I felt the freedom of my wrists. _Dreams are the best,_ I thought as I moved around in my very comfortable bed. I sighed into the pillow and moved the blanket over my shoulders. My wrists hurt the most out of my entire body. I had pulled at the ropes until they had become a bloody mess so I wasn't surprised.

I didn't want to open my eyes. I didn't want to end the dream, but I had to. I had to get out.

My eyes fluttered open, and I was expecting to see the dimly lit room with 'Kiryu' watching me from a nearby chair. The image didn't come though, instead I was in Yusei's apartment. The sun was shining in from the window, illuminating the room.

I looked over at the chair in the room to see Yusei sleeping in it. Was I hallucinating now? I smiled at his peaceful sleep. Maybe I could walk around in this dream, just a little.

I pulled the covers off of my legs, shivering at the cold air, and sat up a bit. Careful, so that I didn't wake him up, I lifted myself off the bed and onto the floor. It felt weird to stand up again, and a sudden dizzy spell came over me, but I didn't fall.

After regaining myself I went over to the sleeping Yusei. The light from the window was just about hitting the side of his face and it made the mark on his cheek glow. I bent over a little so that I could reach and move his bangs away from his face. I felt the softness in his hair, and the roughness of his forehead. It was so real, was this really a dream?

There was a twitch underneath his eyelids, I pulled my hand back out of reflex, but that only made him open his eyes. I looked at them, their sapphire color that always captivated me. I was about to step back when Yusei grabbed my wrist. I winced at the pain.

Yusei seemed to notice because he moved his hold on me to my arm instead. He wasn't rough, but he wasn't about to let go easily. "Star?" he asked, and in the moment that I heard his voice I was completely convinced that this wasn't a dream. I closed my eyes, took a deep breath, and then opened them again. Yes, this wasn't a dream.

Yusei's other arm found my waist as he turned my around and pulled me closer so that I was sitting in his arms. His chin rested itself on my shoulder as I rested my head on his. We just stayed there. It was simple, yet passionate at the same time. We were together again, that was all that mattered.


	23. Chapter 23

Me: Lemon in this chapter.

Friend: Is that all you're going to say?

Me: . . . .

Friend: I'll take that as a 'yes'.

* * *

*Yusei*

I pulled Star's figure closer to my chest. She was surprisingly small, smaller than I remembered. It had only been about three days and yet she had shrunken this much? I rested my head on her neck and kissed it lightly. She gave a huge sigh as she let her body sink against mine, completely relaxed. I rubbed her wrists with my thumb, hoping to get blood moving through them. They were so purple that I was afraid that they would be lifeless. She flinched a bit at my rubbing but I could tell it was helping already because she didn't say anything.

I had taken off the choker, but I didn't feel it necessary to keep her awake just to change her cloths. I like the dress personally, and the fact that it was her mother's didn't bother me. It was the fact that there could have been only one person that had changed her into it. I gritted my teeth in irritation. _'Calm down, Yusei.' _I heard Junk Warrior say in my ear, but I didn't see him appear. I sighed. Alone time was really hard to come by with this new ability of mine.

I removed my deck from my waist and set it on the floor. _Sorry, Junk Warrior. But do you think you could give us some privacy?_ I asked in my head, trying not to sound rude. _'No problem' _I heard him answer and just like that the presence was gone.

I leaned my head onto Star's shoulder again and breathed in. Something wasn't right. I took another breath, only this time it was through my nose. I held myself still, which Star seemed to notice. "Yusei?" She asked a bit before holding my hand a little tighter. I smelled iron. She smelled like blood.

"Star . . ." I said, trying to be calm as I smelled even more disturbing things. "What did he do to you?" I felt her tense a little. I knew I wasn't going to get a straight answer out of her but I was angry anyway. Why wouldn't she tell me? The smell was enough to make me sick to my stomach, I couldn't let her stay like this.

I pulled her up in my arms and walked over to my bathroom. I only had a shower, but that was all I needed. I let her sit on the counter as I began to run the water, waiting for it to get warm. I looked over at Star who had her eyes downcast to her hands. I shut my eyes for a minute before walking over to her.

"Star?" I asked.

She continued to look at her hands.

"You don't have to tell me."

Still no response.

"but you _will _show me." I growled, a little frustrated as I pulled her dress down.

To my surprise, she didn't struggle. Her gray-blue eyes continued to stare at her hands, or more specifically her wrists. I gritted my teeth as I first saw kiss marks on her neck, but that was nothing compared to how I was shaking in anger at the bruises on her breasts and side. I traced a finger on them and she shivered in response. I could only imagine how painful this was for her. How _dare _someone leave a mark on her skin.

I leaned in and kissed the bruises, not pushing down, but hard enough so that she could feel my lips. I felt her shudder again as I moved up from her breasts and onto her neck. Licking away the kiss marks. I stopped and raised my head to look at her face. I pushed back some of her bangs with my finger to see more bruises at the side of her face. Even bloodied and mangled, she was beautiful.

I picked her up so that she was on her feet and I pushed down the dress even further. More bruises, cut marks, kiss marks. They were _everywhere._ Her silky skin had been tarnished, she had been obviously violated, I just hoped it hadn't gotten any further.

Finally, the dress slipped down her hips and legs, revealing the rest of the damage. The bottom half of her legs had obviously been gripped tightly, as the black spots held the same shape as fingers, but her hips and upper legs had remained untouched. Kiryu had held his darker half back in time. I was relieved a little, but only a little. She hadn't been wearing any underwear.

I turned to check the heat of the water, just right.

I looked over my shoulder to see Star looking at me nervously. I smiled at her and held out my hand. She stepped forward and took it with hers. The warmth of her skin on my hand made me want to never let go of her, but once she was inside the shower, I had to.

I pulled off my own cloths, letting her get used to the warmth of the water before stepping in myself.

All I could see was her back as I felt the raining pelts of water fall on me. It was surprisingly uninjured, compared to the rest of her body. I raised my hand to her shoulder, only to feel her quivering. Was she scared of me? I didn't know, but she was a lot more jumpy than before.

I rubbed my thumb on her shoulder and pulled her closer to me so that I could rest my chin on her head. She felt so small in my arms. So delicate, that I was scared she was going to break like glass at any second. I held her closer and breathed in her scent again. It was better, but not completely gone.

"You _smell _like him." I growled, unable to contain all of my anger. She looked up at me in surprise as I looked blankly at her. I turned her around so that she was facing me and I pushed her up to the wall. I kissed her with full force, trying to replace that godforsaken scent with my own. She tensed, but kissed back all the same.

I didn't even ask for permission as I entered her mouth. She moaned automatically as our tongues played with each other. Her arms were around me as her fingers were lightly digging into my back. I broke the kiss and began to work on her neck and breasts. I heard her panting, only turning me on even more. "Yusei . . ." she said weakly as I sucked on her nipple. The heat of the water only seemed to get us even more into it.

I lifted my head, only to pull her into another kiss. She answered back with no hesitation. Her hips rocked against my exposed length, making me harder than ever. My hand slip between her legs, fingering her wet clit. A startled moan escaped her lips as she shivered in anticipation. I kissed her neck and collarbone before hearing her say, "B-bed . . ." I smiled before turning off the water with one hand grabbing a towel from the counter, keeping her beside me all the while.

It was the longest two minutes of my life before we were finally dry and sprawled on my bed. Her underneath me, with a knee rubbing my crouch as I sucked on her breast and fingered her rubbed her nipple with my thumb. I slid my hand in-between her legs once again, only this time I inserted a finger. I watched as she bit back a moan. I moved my finger around a little before pushing in another. She didn't have time to hold her voice back this time, as a moan escaped her lips.

I licked my way on her neck, feeling her muscles tense and her vocal cords vibrate as more moans made their way through. "Yusei . . . Oh Yusei!" she repeated as I removed my fingers to feel the juices on them. I hesitated a bit before deciding on what to do, "Star? Love? I'm sorry, I don't think I have the strength to be gentle tonight." I knew that my will had weakened over these past three days, and I knew that I would probably go overboard.

Gray-blue eyes found mine as she looked me over, "I trust you." was all she said, surprising me and making me happy at the same time. I positioned myself over her and pushed myself in with an unknown force. Stilling when I felt her tightness close over my entire length, I heard her breath quicken, as did my own. I pulled out but only to thrust myself back in again. I quickened, she was incredible, she only seemed to get tighter with each thrust and I only seemed to be going deeper and deeper. "Yusei!" She yelled, indicating that her release was soon, but I wasn't done yet.

I pulled out and repositioned her so that she was on her stomach. I pulled her hips up so that she was on her knees and reentered. She yelled in pleasure as her face was buried in the pillow and her clit got even tighter with the knew position. I leaned forward and pulled her closer as I increased my speed. "Oh god! Yusei!" She screamed, as I pushed down once again, only this time, hitting her sweet spot. I made note of that and thrust myself at the same angle, causing her to shivered and thrash her head in pleasure.

I felt it coming, I could feel my cock stiffen and pulse as a warmth came from my stomach. I gave one last thrust before releasing myself into her, triggering her to cum as well. I collapsed on her with my chest against her back. My hand found hers and I laced my fingers around it. I panted into her shoulder a bit before once again smelling her. Despite how sweaty we both were, she smelled of fresh flowers and honey. I smiled as I knew it was her scent. She was mine once again.

* * *

*Crow*

I stood with Jack in Yusei's kitchen as we waited for the coffee to finish. There was utter silence as we both glanced at each other and then around the room. It was rare that Yusei would let us in his apartment, it was like he was scared that we would break something.

The neatness had thrown me off but then as I thought about it, Yusei was rarely here. What did there need to be cleaned if you were never here to mess it up in the first place? I pondered over the thought as Mr. Unsociable sat on the couch with his arms crossed. I pouted a bit as I was the one who had to make the coffee, but then again, knowing Jack, he would probably find a way to burn it.

About an hour had past and we still hadn't heard anything from Yusei, who was nursing Star in the other room. I was about to go check up on them when I heard the sound of running water. _Yusei's gonna make her take a shower? _I asked myself, _Or is he taking a shower? Either way I shouldn't bother them._ I went and poured Jack and myself some coffee.

After handing him the mug I could have sworn I saw a light smile on his lips, but I dismissed it. Jack Atlas didn't smile, or at least, not in front of anyone. About ten minutes had passed before I heard the shower turn off. I waited and sipped my coffee, hoping to wake up from the long night we had just had. Jack got up and leaned against the wall, by the door to Yusei's bedroom.

There was a sputtering sound as I looked over at Jack who's eyes were wide. I raised an eyebrow, "I may not be the best at making coffee but you can at least swallow it." When Jack didn't answer, I knew something was wrong. "Yo! Earth to Jack Atlas? You OK?" His look of shock turned to that of anger as I walked over to see what was wrong.

Instead of seeing what was wrong I heard what was wrong. There were noises coming from the bedroom, and not the innocent kind let me tell you that. "I'm going to kill him." mutter Jack as he was about to stomp through the doorway. I grabbed his collar and forced him back from the door. "You will _not!"_ I said, surprising myself at the sternness in my voice. "We aren't Star's guardians, and Yusei is an adult." I understood Jack's feelings but we didn't have a right to interrupt. Even as I thought about what they were doing my face flushed.

I sighed at Jack's silent stubbornness and pulled him to the front door. Setting the mugs on the table before doing so. I threw open the door and Jack along with it. It was a good thing that he was even more tired than I was, and I had, had coffee, while he spit his out. Or else I may not have been able to accomplish something like that.

I went outside the door myself, shutting it behind me. I stood there with Jack, having an unusual glaring contest. "Fine." was all he said as he stomped away. I shook my head before following. I knew that Yusei was going to have to deal with Jack later, but it would be good to let him have his alone time with Star first. They really needed it.

* * *

Me: Did ya like it? Did ya? Did ya? Did Ya?

Friend: You're reeeeeally annoying.

Me: I know! TEEHEE!


	24. Chapter 24

Me: MORE MORE MORE MORE!

Friend: More what?

Me: More reviews . . . .

Friend: They make you happy don't they?

Me: YUPPPPPPPP! They keep me writing!

* * *

*Yusei*

I was the first to wake up. The warmth of Star was radiating from my arms. She was still asleep, leaning her head on my chest as her eyelids twitched a bit. I saw her face expression change from peacefulness to pain as she started crying in her sleep. A nightmare?

"Star?" I asked, wondering if she was ok, but she started thrashing a bit. "Star? Love? STAR?" It got so bad that I had to pin her wrists down to the bed. I kissed her mouth, trying to get her to calm down. Fortunately, it worked. Her muscles started relaxing as her lips slowly curled up to kiss me back. I broke the kiss and released her wrists, rubbing them apologetically.

"Yusei?" She asked in a pain-stricken voice. "I'm sorry . . . " she said as she realized what she had been doing. Did 'Kiryu' really hurt her that badly? "Oh, god Yusei." She said as tears increased, I pulled her closer, "Shh, it's ok. You're safe now . . ." I said in her ear but that only seemed to make her cry even more. "I-I-I'm safe but . . . Oh, Yusei. You have no idea. I dreamt that you had the same eyes as 'Kiryu'. You weren't yourself either and . . .and . . ." she didn't continue as she tried to wipe away her own tears.

"Shh, it's alright. It was just a nightmare." She nodded into my chest. I held her even closer and pondered over her dream as she cried herself to sleep once again.

She had dreamt that I had the same eyes? I shook my head at myself, it was only a nightmare. It was one that had scared Star to the point of tears . . . . The eyes couldn't be everything, there had to be something else she dreamed about, something she wasn't willing to tell me, yet.

I wiped away any remaining tears from her cheeks and watched her dream. It was a happy one this time, I could tell by the smile on her face. I traced her lips with my thumb as I held her chin in my hand. She was so soft, so innocent, but despite the innocence I knew she was strong. How could a simple nightmare scare her so badly? _Unless it wasn't a nightmare._ I thought, _She could be getting her memory back. _

Her memory. Star Cluster Nightdust. It still confused me. Even if she was getting her memory back why did she dream of me as Dark Signer? It was likely that recent events were twisting her memories into horrors. Some sort of psychological thing I guessed.

I tried to think of different things. Like last night. I knew I had went overboard. She was probably going to be sore, too. I blinked at another realization that came across my mind. _I came inside her again! _I groaned at my ever-growing stupidity. Why didn't I use a condom? Where did I get a condom for that matter? It was almost assured that she would get pregnant now. I would have to take her to the doctor's in a few weeks . . .

Even as I was thinking of this I couldn't suppress the excitement building in my chest. I knew it was wrong to have a child at this age, and I knew that it would be a lot of work. I understood it and yet there wasn't a slight bit of hesitation that she should have this child if she was pregnant. Abortion would not be an option. Not for us, anyway. I knew Star would feel the same.

I moved my arm a bit so that I could run my fingers through her hair. She sighed in her sleep before nuzzling my chest a bit. I frowned as another thought came to mind, _could she have children?_ It was odd, we had not taken her to a doctor yet. Why hadn't we? Well, because she looked completely healthy! Now I wasn't so sure . . .her memory, at least would have to be looked into. But was it the best idea for her to gain her memories? If they were painful enough to forget completely then it would probably be best for her not to gain them back.

I thought back to what Crow and Jack told me as we walked back to my place.

* * *

*Flashback*

* * *

"_She ok?" asked Crow as I held her on my back. I nodded, not wanting to think of what she had been through. "Good." said Jack as he was the only on walking with a straight back. I raised an eyebrow at him before looking back down at my feet. _

"_How were your duels?" I asked. I didn't need them to tell me. I knew already. Jack stiffened, "I won, of course! Carly's back, so there's nothing to worry about!" I rolled my eyes at his growing pride. "I got a draw . . ." said Crow, "but the guy did come to his senses." I shrugged, we couldn't all win completely, even I came dangerously close . . . _

"_There was this really weird thing though . . . ." Crow continued, "It was like he remembered something, and that he had something extremely important to do but he couldn't tell me." I narrowed my eyes. That was what happened to me too. I knew Kiryu had been lying about the dress but I just couldn't bring myself to ask further questions. Jack looked in the other direction and I knew what he was thinking. Carly had the same reaction. Just what was going on? We remained silent and continued walking with these new thoughts.

* * *

_

*End Flashback*

* * *

It was unnerving to think that they left when they got their memories back. I was scared that Star would do the same. Would she leave me as soon as she found me? I shivered a bit as I held her a bit tighter. It . . .terrified me to think that I could never see her again. I looked down at her peaceful face and wiped her bangs away a little. I stopped my movement when I saw something under her eye. I looked closer to see . . .scales? Silver scales, about five of them, were resting under her eye. I checked the other one. Yes, they were there too.

Another, horrible thought came to me. _Would she be trapped in that card again?_ If she was turning back into a dragon then wouldn't she be forced back into the card? Imprisonment . . .that's what it was. A jail for her soul. I couldn't allow that. I wouldn't let it happen. I loosened my grip on her so that I could run my fingers through her hair again. Nothing would keep her from me.

* * *

*Star*

It was a cold dream. Something that consumed me completely. Yusei was next to me, staring into space. I watched as the whites of his eyes were tainted black and a red glow came from his iris. It horrified me, but I didn't run. Instead I clung to the sleeve of his shirt. "I'm a monster, Star." was all he said as a black tear dripped off of his cheek. I was shivering like mad, but I didn't dare let go. Even as a monster, this was the man I loved.

I raised my hand to wipe away his tear. The black liquid burned me slightly as it steamed on my skin. He turned to face me, eyes wide at my new injury. His hand gripped my wrist as he leaned in and clamped his mouth on the wound. There was a soft noise and some light sucking coming from my finger. When he removed his mouth he licked the wound until it was fully gone. "I'm sorry." he whispered as he pulled away.

"You're not a monster." I said finally as I leaned in closer. His eyes reverted from their sinister red to a gentle blue. "You protected me." I said tilting my head, "You are kind to me. What monster can show kindness?" He shook his head violently, "I-I've killed people. I _hurt_ you." I closed my eyes and kissed his lips.

He froze for a second before melting into the kiss. I pulled away for air to which he used as an advantage, "You . . .were never so bold before." I blinked and laughed, "Yusei, you are bold enough for the two of us." That brought a light smile to his face. "When all this is over, I'll . . ." but he never got to finish. His sentence was interrupted by his own blood-curdling scream.

A darkness seemed to come out of his skin as it swirled and consumed him. I tried to hold on to his sleeve but he pried it away from me. I watched in horror as the man I loved was in terrible pain, and I couldn't do anything about it.

The darkness rose from his mangled form and formed a dragon of sorts. I watched as it materialized and hovered over me. "D-Dark Destruction Dragon . . ." I said with a shaky voice. This was Yusei's Spirit Monster. The complete opposite of mine.

_Call me. _Whispered my Spirit Monster. I didn't want to. What if I hurt Yusei? _Do not worry, young warrior. He will not be harmed. Call me! _I debated with myself, but my reasonable side took over.

"Clustering stars bring forth a new hope! Shine your way through darkness and bring to us a new age! Take flight! Shining Star Dragon!" _

* * *

_

Me: O.O it's not Stardust Dragon? Ooo What's gonna happen next?

Friend: You're really bad at creating suspense . . .

Me: Am I? Ah, well. Hope you like it everyone!


	25. Chapter 25

Me: MWHAHAHA BOW BEFORE MY GREATNESS

Friend: If It'll make you happy and make you update more then FINE!

Me: OH! BTW, I'm gonna meet Todd Haberkorn this weekend!

Friend: Oh, have fun . . .

Me: I WILL!

* * *

*Star*

I woke with a start, covered in my own sweat. I had trouble breathing at first, but soon enough I had calmed down enough to let the air into my lungs. I tried to turn, but had difficulty due to the fact that two strong arms were wrapped around me. I panicked a bit until I realized who was holding me. _Yusei, _rand a clear thought in my mind. I looked over at my sleeping lover.

He was sleeping, but not quite soundly. His eyebrows were scrunched together as if he was having a nightmare and his arms were shaking a bit. I traced my finger on his yellow mark and whispered in his ear, "It's ok, Yusei." I reached my head up so that I could kiss his forehead. His face relaxed and I could feel that his arms weren't shaking anymore. I smiled a bit at my success and gently unhooked his arms so that I could sit up.

His room was dark, but I could see under his blue curtains that it was probably midday. I stretched my arms in the air, feeling my muscles be put to use for the first time in days. Slowly and carefully I swung one leg off the bed, followed by the other. I traced the carpet with my toe, unsure if I should try standing up. I sighed, _It couldn't hurt to try . . ._

My legs were worn, but they weren't useless. I got up slowly so that I could test the full use of them and it turned out that I could stand up with no problem. It was walking that was the problem. Each time I moved my leg I felt it shudder underneath me, threatening to give in and fall under my weight. I could walk though, and that was something. I grabbed the closest piece of clothing I could find and slipped it on. Yusei's shirt, perfect.

I winced as I felt a pain in my thighs. I leaned over a bit, feeling the side of a chair for some support. Yusei wasn't kidding when he said he couldn't be gentle. I straightened myself up and tried to walk some more. It was painful, but doable.

I pulled myself out of Yusei's room and into the kitchen. After a few breaths I made my way to the cupboard. I needed food, I was so hungry! My stomach growled, threatening to wake up Yusei. I glared at it as if it had a mind of it's own. Why did my own internal organs have to make life difficult for me?

I opened the cupboard door and peered inside, unsure of what I should have been grabbing. I looked over my choices, none of them really appealing. I sighed and finally grabbed something that said 'Pop Tart' and went over to sit at the table.

The physical ability to sit down is a heavenly thing. My aching thighs and legs were immediately relieved as I slumped into a chair. I looked at the silver package in front of me and wondered what I should be doing with it. _If I remember correctly . . . ._ My thoughts trailed off as an image of Leo ripping open one of these packages was placed in my mind. I copied his movements, although not as violently, and eventually I got it open.

The contents was strange. It seemed like some sort of flat bread, only it had some white frosting on it with rainbow sprinkles. I sniffed it, still a little unsure if this was ok to eat or not. I wrapped my teeth around it and bit down. I was a little surprised at how soft and sweet it was. I was really surprised at the strange red filling it contained. I liked it though.

As I ate my 'Pop Tart' I tried stretching my legs a bit. The bruises on them looked horrible, but I knew they weren't as bad as they looked. They were starting to turn purple from their previous yellowish color. I twisted my leg a bit and winced at how easily movement seemed to make me sore.

I found myself reaching down to rub the bruises until the striking pain was gone into a sort of tiredness of the muscles. I hummed at myself as I chewed the last bit of my 'Pop Tart'. I licked away the sugar from my fingers in delight. Maybe I would have another one . . .

My thoughts were interrupted as I heard a sort of banging on the door. I thought about just yelling at them to come in but then I remembered Yusei sleeping. I sighed as I pulled myself up and trudged to the door. I slowly unlocked the door and pulled it open a bit so that I could peak and see who it was.

Oddly enough, it wasn't Jack, Crow, Akiza, or anyone I knew for that matter. It was a man, about Yusei's age, and he had blue hair. I looked up at his eyes to see that they were an odd black with a gray ring in the middle. His shirt was a matching blue to his hair and his jacket was a bright yellow. I watched at he grinned at me, making me smile back. _Kind of like the sun_, I thought as I looked at his smile and jacket. I almost laughed.

"Hi! I'm looking for Yusei . . . ?" He trailed off as he tried to look behind me and into the apartment. I turned my head to see what he was looking at, but there was nothing there. I looked back at him in confusion, trying to decide what I should do. "Yusei's asleep." I said, a little surprised at how weak my voice sounded, "You can come in and wait for him to wake up," I said as I opened the door for the strange man. Whoever he was I felt like I could trust him.

The man walked past me and into the living room. He seemed to be standing awkwardly, trying to be out of the way for some reason. "Sit down." I said as I gestured to the couch, he seemed relieved to be offered the seat as he rested himself in it's cushions. I walked over to the chair on the opposite side, never taking my eyes off him. After settling myself and letting my legs rest a bit I decided to make conversation, "So?" I started to ask, a little unsure of what to ask him, "Who are you?" I decided to go with.

My blue-haired guest seemed a bit startled at me talking to him so he cleared his throat, "Uh, I'm Bruno." I nodded my head slightly before tilting it a bit. My habit taking over again. "A-and you are?" he questioned as he shifted in his place. I blinked and smiled at the question, "I'm Star." He was nervous, but I liked this guy.

I started to rub my bruises again as I stared off into space. I leaned my cheek on my hand as I sighed in tiredness. Why couldn't I stay awake? "A-are you ok?" I heard Bruno ask, I shook myself awake and looked at him. "Yes, I'm fine. Why do you ask?" It seemed like an odd question. "W-well, your bruises . . ." I looked down at the damned purple things. "They don't hurt as bad as they look. They should heal in a few days." I waved my hand as if dismissing the matter.

Bruno nodded but he seemed to doubt my words as he furrowed his eyebrows together and stared at them intently. "So, how do you know Yusei?" I asked, trying to switch topics. My new friend seemed to perk up immediately as he went on to explain this whole situation where Bruno also had amnesia and how Yusei took care of him. To tell the truth I was completely engrossed in the story, he was a great story-teller. The last sentence I heard was, "So how did you meet him?"

I paused as I thought back to all that had happened. To waking up alone. To walking to Martha's. Meeting everyone. Learning new things. Falling in love. I took a deep breath as I told my story from the beginning, to when I was alone.

* * *

Me: Annoying tablet . . .

Friend: What's wrong?

Me: Well, I was drawing Star . . .

Friend: When?

Me: When I accidentily unplugged my tablet!

Friend: . . . .good job . . . .


	26. Author's Apology

Announcement!

It wasn't my fault! My computer crashed and it took me forever to retrieve the data! It's not my fault that I couldn't update so please don't blame me! I will update everything, I promise! As an extra apology I will even ensure that the new chapter will contain at least 3000 words! ONCE AGAIN, NOT MY FAULT!


	27. Chapter 26 27

Me: Sorry for the delay everyone, I had to recover my data after my computer crashed.

Friend: . . . I still blame you

Me: WHY YOU LITTLE-!

Friend: And YOU should REALLY be calling people little . . . *Snickers*

Me: I'LL F***ING KILL YOU!

* * *

*Yusei*

Chatter was ringing in my ears, forcing me to lift my heavy eyelids. I felt the muscles in my arm loosen and then stiffen as I curled my fingers into a fist. I pulled my hand in and rubbed the tiredness from my eyes. The room was nice and dark, even though I knew it was probably about midday. I could barely see anything.

I move my hand from my face to the opposite side of the bed trying to find a tiny figure under my sheets. My palm moved over the sheets, unable to find her. For a minute I panicked. _Was it just a dream? Was she still with 'Kiryu'?_ I almost growled at the thought but then, as I felt the sheets for a second time, I knew she had been there. They were still warm.

I let out a sigh of relief as I began to listen. I could hear some people talking in the kitchen, which puzzled me. Few people knew where I lived, and most of those who did know where I lived knew that I wasn't usually home anyway so there wouldn't be any point in coming here to look for me. So, who was here?

I blinked away the tiredness from my eyes and tried to sit up. The shades over the window kept my room dark and it took me a minute to figure out how to navigate in the dark. I froze when I heard something else. Laughter. _Thank goodness, _I thought as I brought twisted out of bed and went to pull my pants over my hips. At least Star was having a good time, with whoever was out there.

I didn't even bother with a shirt, it was hot enough as it is, as I trudged out of my bedroom door. I walked into the kitchen and glanced over the living room to see Bruno seated on the couch with Star on the chair. I shook my head as I watched them giggle like children. "Ah! Yusei!" I heard Bruno exclaim as he jumped off the couch to come see me. Well, that explained who was visiting me.

"I came after hearing the news about your duel runner. I know you prefer to work on it yourself but if we both work on it we can get it done faster." I nodded, thankful for the help, and tried to smile. I went over to the refrigerator and pulled out the half-full milk carton, I took a swipe before turning my attention to Bruno.

Bruno shifted a bit next to me before glancing back to Star. She smiled and waved as he looked at me with some discomfort in his eyes. "Um, Yusei. I'm sorry if I was interrupting something, but do you think you could . . . ?" I looked over at Star as she smiled at me in return. My eyes widened at what she was wearing, which was nothing but a shirt. My shirt.

I looked over at Bruno who was averting his eyes before saying, "Well, I'm going to go work on the runner! It's at the garage, right Yusei?" He didn't even wait for an answer before hurrying out the door. I blinked in surprise at how fast he could run. Then I turned my attention to Star, who was playing with a stray band of her gray hair. I shrugged and began to take another mouthful of milk. "Yusei?" She asked in her questioning voice. "You must have a habit about taking people in with no memories." I almost spit out my milk at her comment. Had Bruno told her everything?

I looked at her face as she turned her head to the side and was noticeably giggling. She's teasing me. I reasoned, but then it hit me. She's _teasing _me! I didn't even know she could tease! I waited a minute before deciding to go into action. If she could tease, maybe I could as well. "Star. You'll keep making our guests feel uncomfortable if you don't wear some of your own cloths." She looked confused for a minute before looking down at herself. I covered my smile with my free hand as I watched her turn bright red in embarrassment. At least she was becoming conscious about herself. Thank god it was Bruno and not somebody else.

"_You're _one to talk." She answered back. I raised an eyebrow before looking down at myself. "Touche" I said as I set the milk down and walked into the living room. "But at least I wasn't dressed like this for an entire conversation." I smiled thinking I've won. I saw her blush some more as she curved her lips into a pout. "Would you prefer me being naked?" that caught me off guard. I took two steps forward so that I was standing over her. She shifted in the chair, but made no signs of giving up.

I leaned in and kissed her neck all the way up to her lips. "Only in front of me." I growled as I deepened our kiss before I claimed dominance within her mouth. She lifted her arms up so that they were around my neck, giving me full permission to take over. I picked her tiny form up, still kissing and made my way into the bedroom. It was nice and dark, just the way I needed it.

I placed her on the bed before continuing my attack on her neck and down onto her breasts. She gasped as I bit down on one of her nipples. "Yusei!" she called, pulling me in even further. I slipped the shirt she was wearing over her arms and kissed her some more on her sweet, red lips before moving back to where I was. I sucked on her right breast, causing her to arch her back a bit and bite her finger to hide a moan.

I moved my hand downward until I started rubbing the inside of her thighs and finally over her slit, which was already wet. I placed a finger inside, causing her to bite her finger even harder, although that didn't stop the moan that escaped her lips. An idea struck me, probably one of the strangest I have ever had. I pushed myself up so that I could face her."Do you trust me, love?" I asked as I kissed her on the lips and watched her gray-blue eyes examine me. "With my life." She responded with, which was all I needed.

I moved my finger down slightly as I found her second hole. She gasped at the contact but she didn't make any indication of wanting to stop. I slowly pushed my finger insider her second hole, my hands being wet already from her juices. Her body twitched and she shut her eyes in anticipation. I waited, not wanting to accidentally hurt her. She nodded, letting me put in a second finger. She gasped, this time in pain, as I slowly inserted it. I felt her move a little as she tried to get used to the feeling.

I kissed her neck and lips, trying to distract her. "Go ahead, Yusei." She whispered, I gave her a skeptical look but proceeded with the third finger. This time she yelped, and I immediately pulled back the third finger. I bit my lip, wondering how I could make this easier for her. I started scissoring my fingers as to stretch her out some, moving them around until I heard her moan in pleasure. I smiled as I rubbed the exact same spot as before, causing her to pant and move on her own.

I tried slidding in the third finger, and it went in with ease as I rubbed her spot, continually. "Y-Yusei, n-no more f-fingers!" She yelped as I started pulling them in and out. I removed my fingers and positioned myself over her second hole. "This will hurt, love." I said in her ear and she nodded as if expecting it.

I pushed myself if and hand to stop halfway through, not because she was in pain, but because she was so tight. I pushed the rest in as slowly as I could, not wanting to hurt her due to my selfishness. She moaned in pleasure as she wrapped her arms around me. I kissed her neck as I pulled back out and in again, getting fasted with each thrust. Every movement I made only seemed to give us more pleasure than before.

She wrapped her legs around my torso, and I pulled her close. "Y-Yusei!" Star called out my name, giving me even more pleasure and speed. I whispered her name in her ear, over and over again with each thrust. Her breasts were bouncing as she bit her finger, uselessly attempting to muffle her erotic sounds. "I-I'm close!" She cried, and I knew I was too. "Together, love. Together." I said, pulling out at the last minute so that I wouldn't cum in her ass.

I collapsed on top of her, feeling every inch of her body that I had missed for so long. It may have only been three days, but for me, it felt like ten thousand years.

* * *

Me: Believe me, it seems short because there's only one person narrating, but believe me when I say, the amount of words is roughly the same.

Friend: Yup, so no complaining. Except me of course.

Me: . . . .


	28. Chapter 28

Me: Ug, I know, I know, this chapter is so late, but hey! I have a new FanFic!

Friend: Not that I'm complaining. You need to broaden your horizens.

Me: Hey! There's not much difference between a video game and anime!

Friend: That's only because you chose the video games that are like anime! Except with way better animation . . . .

Me: But that's why Final Fantasy is so awesome!

Friend: Shut up and play your game!

Me: *mumble* You're just mad because I'm right . . . .

* * *

*Star*

We stayed at Yusei's apartment for four days. It was mostly because he didn't want me to move due to my injuries, but it was also because he was working on his Runner. Bruno came over a few times to help him out, and I enjoyed his company as well. You might think that it would be boring for your lover to be continually working on something and seemingly give you no attention, but to tell the truth I was intrigued by his work. I had never seen the workings of a machine before and it fascinated me.

My injuries weren't as bad as they looked and there were mostly healed in three days. I only stayed for a fourth day because Yusei was paranoid. Luna and Leo had come to visit one day and the next it was Jack and Crow. Aki-nee-chan came on the last day to bring us to Martha's. It was her that convinced Yusei to let me stretch my legs a bit and go outside. It was a nice day out too.

I chuckled as I thought about their argument. It was more like a mother scolding her child then an argument. But then again, Aki did like to try and be motherly. That was what I liked about her though, she reminded me of someone I knew a long time ago.

*Flashback*

"_Yusei! Star! I came to visit!" yelled Aki as she simply came in through the front door. I looked up from the book I was reading and watched as she brought in a bag of what looked like groceries. "Aki!" I exclaimed as I jumped from my chair to give her a hug. It was awkward considering that she could only hug me back with one arm. _

_Yusei was so absorbed in assembling a part of his Runner that he didn't notice Aki-nee-chan's presence. That was, until she grabbed him by the ear. He didn't yell out but I could tell by the look on his face that he was in pain. I just stood there, a little unsure of what to do. "It's a little rude to ignore me, Yusei." She said as she let go of his ear. _

_Yusei gave her an annoyed look and then a sigh as he started rubbing the ear that had been pulled. "I was working on the engine. It seems to have taken most of the damage." Akiza raised an eyebrow at him. _

"_Oh? So, what about Star then? Have you been ignoring her?" She turned her head toward me but I looked to the side so that I wouldn't have to meet Aki's gaze. She was intimidating enough; I didn't want to have to deal with her when she's mad. Finally she gave out a sigh and turned back to Yusei, "Look, I know you're worried about her injuries but you can't keep her locked up here forever you know." _

_Yusei huffed before looking back to me. I smiled at him and waved as a joke before he began his argument, "They aren't fully healed yet. I just want to be sure . . . ." He bit his lip before running his fingers through his hair, messing it up a bit from its usual style. "I just want her to be safe. There are still two more Dark Signers out there." Aki's eyes widened at the new information. _

"_How can you be sure?" She asked, lowering her voice a little. I went into the kitchen so that they didn't think I was listening. "There were only three at the location you were at right?" She asked once I was out of the room. I didn't understand why they wanted to keep me from this information. It seemed pretty important for me to know. _

"_You forgot 'Misty'." I heard Yusei say, "We didn't find her, but Kiryu said she was there. He also said that they were talking about a 5__th__ Dark Signer. It was as if they were waiting for whoever it was." There was a pause in his words before he continued. "I'm not sure what they want with Star, but they went through a lot of trouble just to kidnap her so how can we be sure that they've given up?" _

_I looked down at my hand as I played with my fingers. I didn't want to be a bother, but I wasn't a kid anymore. I was pretty sure I could take care of myself, but the idea of having people wanting to kidnap you scared me a little. I felt like a coward. "Even so, you can't have her living in fear." My ears perked up as I heard Aki's voice, "She needs the reassurance that everything is OK, which it is at the moment." There was a pause and then a blunt, slapping noise. I had to hold in my laughter as I knew Aki had just hit Yusei upside the head. "Yusei Fudo, she is not a child nor is she your property so let her GO OUTSIDE!" _

_I listened even more intensely as I tried to hear Yusei's comeback, knowing just how stubborn he was, "But, her injuries . . ." He said in an unsure voice. I covered my mouth with both my hands, trying to hold in the laughter. For once in his life, Yusei had lost at something. _

"_The _fresh air _will do her good. Now if you don't let her out I will kidnap her myself!" she snapped. I made a mental note never to make Aki angry. _

*End Flashback*

I was so excited that we were going outside that I even dressed in the cloths that Aki-nee-chan gave me. (For some reason she only gave me dresses) It was a white one this time, a little weird against my gray hair but I liked it all the same. It had one sleeve, while it was strapless on the other side. The one sleeve was cut in half at the elbow so that it flowed with the dress. The dress itself strapped around my waist but the rest of it was flowing freely by my knees. There was no design on the dress, but the simplicity is what I liked about it.

It took an hour later than expected because Aki had insisted that she do my hair. I swear it was like she thought I was a doll or something. Half of my layers were pulled up and twisted so that it was a bun with a tail of hair. The bun was then pulled out slightly so that it looked more like a loop. My hair wasn't straightened like last time; instead Aki put some of this grape-smelling stuff in it to make it slightly curlier. She did leave me my bangs and some hair in front of my ears, to which I was grateful for.

I practically ran outside when Yusei opened the door for me. There was always Yusei's balcony to go on, but it wasn't quite the same as being on the ground. "Do you have to dress her up every time? Not that I'm complaining." I heard Yusei say to Aki as they walked behind me. I smiled and laughed as I turned around sharply, making my dress fly up at the motion.

"Aki just loves her new doll!" I said back, answering for her. I laughed as I saw Aki's face go bright red in embarrassment. I started walking backwards as I thought about it again. "Or maybe she just wants to dress up like that herself . . . ." That one was sincere, but for some reason it only made her even angrier.

"OK, you brat, how about we test that theory?" That was when I started running. I raced forward as I heard Aki's footstep's behind me. I could hear Yusei laughing behind me. I looked around for a way to escape, anyway. I grinned as I saw the trees.

I ran right up to the closest branch and jumped to grab hold. My hands wrapped themselves around the rough bark, allowing me to swing my legs so that I could flip onto the branch. My sore muscles protested against the exercise, but it worked. The next branch was low enough that I could just step on it and be just out of Aki's reach. Whew, safe.

*Akiza*

I ran after Star with whatever my legs could muster. She was a fast runner and it didn't even look like she was panting. She ran right to a tree before grabbing onto a branch. I slowed down a little. _What is she doing?_ My eyes widened as I watched her swing herself onto the branch. Now this branch was about two feet taller than Star, so it was a wonder how she grabbed onto it in the first place but she looked like a gymnast when she swung around that branch.

I found myself stopping completely to marvel at whatever she had done to do that. That was not natural. Not in any shape or form was that natural. I could only guess that it came with her being Stardust Dragon, but even then it seemed far-fetched. The only way for her to be able to do that was if she was trained to do it.

"Aki, what's wrong?" Yusei had finally caught up as he came up behind me. I watched as his head turned from side to side. "Where's Star?" I tried to open my mouth to explain what happened, but no sound came out. In the end I just simply pointed at the tree. Star was now laying on the branch in boredom. She looked like a cat as she rested on her stomach on the bark and her head on her hand.

Yusei eyes widened themselves as he saw Star. Then he began examining the tree in order to find some way for her to have climbed so quickly. There was none. There was a pause as Star looked at Yusei and then to me. "Star?" Yusei asked calmly as he held out his arms, "Come down?" He didn't demand it, which surprised me. She sat herself up before jumping down into Yusei's arms. He stumbled a little but caught her anyway. I shook my head at the scene before turning around to give them some kind of privacy.

We walked in silence to Martha's. I knew Yusei was surprised about the whole thing, but he also didn't want to scare Star. It was strange. Star was such a complicated person, she was tough and never cried when she was in pain, but when it came to other's pain she cried like a baby. She was also gentle and unbelievably stern at times. She was strong and weak at the same times. It was a strange combination.

I knew this ordeal would change some things about what we knew about her and I knew Yusei would want every detail about what had just happened, but for now I was fine with seeing her laugh as we walked to Martha's.

* * *

Me: Hehehe

Different Friend: You know, I never pictured you as the 'evil-type'

Me: That's because you've only known me in real life!

Different Friend: Haha, yeah that's probably why . . .

Me: Why do you always agree with me?

Different friend: Because you're often right

Me: . . . .I love you . . .

Different Friend: What?

Me: NOTHING!

Friend: Stop talking to your imaginary friend and get your ass over here!

Me: . . . yes . . . .


	29. Chapter 29

Me: Short, I know. But I've been busy with my other fanfics lately. I promise I'll work on this one more.

Friend: You better . . . .

Me: Anyway . . . this will come to a conclusion in about uuuuh lets say five to seven chapters, but don't worry there will be a sequel, or uuh prequel! Whatever you want to call it!

Friend: Whatever, just hurry up and write . . .

Me: I am you goddamn Sprick!

Friend: What's that?

Me: I dunno. I got it from Yugioh GX Abridged by DarkSideIncorporated, I love that series, although Little Kuriboh still pwns all!

Friend: True, true

* * *

*Star*

When we arrived at Martha's I could see Luna and Leo waving to us. I smiled at them and waved back. They ran up to us as fast as their little legs could handle. I had to prepare myself because they slammed right into me for a hug. I wrapped my arms around their heads that only reached up to my stomach. "You just saw me a few days ago, you know." Luna looked up at me while Leo rubbed his face into my dress.

Yusei went to go talk to Crow while Akiza went to stand by Jack. I raised an eyebrow at how friendly they were being. Before it was like they were indifferent with each other but now . . .

I couldn't help but giggle a bit as Jack turned to me only to blush and turn back to finish his conversation with Akiza. I grabbed Luna and Leo's hands and started to walk back to the house. They protested, but I ignored them. They were too young to notice it.

It was a good thing that we went inside too. The air was getting colder and colder as the sun went down. I let go of the twins as we entered the warm building. I sniffed in the air and shivered in anticipation as I realized that Martha was baking something. "Apple pie," Luna said to me as she saw my expression. I couldn't remember if I had ever had any apple pie but it sounded really good at the moment. Leo dragged me into the kitchen as he went on about how he beat someone in a duel the other day. Luna rolled her eyes as I congratulated him. I had never dueled before, but it sounded like fun. I sat down at the table and watched as Leo and Luna both pulled out their cards and organized them on the table.

There was a sound of a door opening as the others joined us inside. "Oh! Martha, whatcha bakin?" asked Crow as he ran into the kitchen to see what it was. The smell of apples was filling the kitchen as he opened the oven just a bit to peek inside.

"Crow! You get out of that over or so help me, I'll get you out of there myself!" came Martha's voice as she stomped into the kitchen. She swatted Crow away into the living room before checking to see if the pie was done herself. "Hmm, needs a few more minutes. It can cool while we have dinner." She closed the oven only to lift a spoon and start stirring the giant pot that was on the stove.

"Star!" I heard someone call my name from the living room. It was Crow's voice. I tilted my head in curiosity before getting up and heading into the next room. Jack and Akiza were sitting on the same couch, much to my amusement, while Yusei was seated on the armchair. Crow was standing up with a proud grin on his face. "We've got something for you~!" I tilted my head to the side, wondering just what they could have gotten me. I was happy enough as it is.

I looked over at Yusei who smiled at me and gestured for me to come sit with him. I went over, only to be pulled into his lap with his arms hugging my waist. I leaned into his chest and waited for something to happen. Jack was the one who supplied first. "Here," he said simply as he gently tossed a small box onto my lap. I stared at it for a good minute before I opened it. There was a lot of wrapping but once I got down to it, there was a little device with numbers on it. "It's a cell phone." Jack said simply and I nodded in understanding. I had heard of cell phones. They were supposed to be portable phones. I had never really seen one before, though.

"Thank you!" I knew that this gift was probably expensive, and probably necessary for what I had been getting myself into lately. I gently put the box on the coffee table but kept the cell phone in my lap. It was a light blue, but I loved the color. I traced the numbers and held it up for Yusei to see.

"Mine next~!" Crow practically sang as he handed me another box. Only this one was lighter and smaller then the last. I looked at it before carefully opening it. Inside were a lot of Duel Monsters cards. I looked up at Crow, then to Jack then to Akiza and finally to Yusei.

"These are mine?" I asked tracing the smooth cards with my finger. I looked through them to see many different types of monsters, but the ones I saw mostly were spellcaster types. There were also plenty of spells and traps to go with them. "Thank you!" I said holding both the deck and the cell phone.

"I suppose it's time for mine," said Akiza as she got up and held out something for me to see. It was clothing. It wasn't like the dresses that Akiza kept giving me; it had brown pants that went up to my knees and a sleeveless black shirt with a blue dragon design on the front and dragon wings on the back. Although the design might have looked boyish, the cut of the clothing was very feminine. "I finally found cloths that I thought you would like and look good on you." She said as she got up to lay the clothing on my lap.

I placed my deck and cell phone on top of it. "Thank you very much!" I said bowing my head slightly. These had made me so happy. I traced my new gifts as Yusei chuckled in my ear. I grinned and started looking through my cards again.

There was a pair of voices that came into the room, "Wait!" both Leo and Luna said at the same time. I blinked as they ran in with Leo carrying something close to his chest. "This is for you!" He said holding it out. I took it with one hand only to realize that it was a Duel Disk. This must have been so expensive!

I traced the rim of the white duel disk that was a light blue. I really like it. It was slightly different from Yusei's from what I could tell, but that suited me just fine. I felt like the duel disk was for me and only for me. I know it sounded selfish, but I had been borrowing everyone's things and never really had anything of my own. Although they were gifts, I felt like they were especially for me.

I leaned down and hugged both Leo and Luna at the same time. I felt their little arms wrap around me and felt a familiar twitch deep down in my heart. This feeling was recognizable somehow; I just couldn't determine what it was. When I let them go, they both ran to talk with everyone else; leaving me to my own thoughts.

I traced the duel disk and stared into space. I thought about everything that had happened to me in such a short time. A cold strip on my neck woke me from whatever daydream I was having. I looked down to a small metal chain that was being wrapped around my neck. There was a little trinket hanging from it that was in the shape of a lily-like flower. I stared in awe at the beautiful necklace and then looked back at Yusei who had placed it around my neck.

"What-?" I was about to ask, before he lightly pressed his lips on mine. It was a sweet, gentle kiss. Although the kiss was short-lived I could feel Yusei hold me closer to him and I simply melted into his chest. I closed my eyes, only realizing now just how tired I was. I listened to Yusei's heartbeat. It was strong and steady; a perfect lullaby.

"You're tired," There was no surprise in his tone, only light teasing, "Go to sleep, Star. It's been a long day and you're still recovering." I smiled into his chest at his concern. He wasn't treating me like a weak child, or some sort of pitiful patient. He was stating a fact and telling me the best way to get better. I liked this about Yusei. He had a sense of what was right and wasn't right and yet still giving me a choice on my own. I knew that I could stay up as late as I wanted and that he wouldn't yell at me for it. He would still be concerned though.

I relaxed my muscles and let him wrap his arms around me in a warm blanket. I shifted so that my head was leaning on his shoulder. I breathed in his scent, and let myself drift off. I wasn't really asleep, just resting. To show that I was still awake I used my thumb to trace circles on Yusei's arm. He leaned his chin on my head and let his grip go slack, but still held onto me. I closed my eyes and continued to trace soft circles on his arm. The chatter of everyone in the room was a simple white noise in the background as I continued to hear Yusei's heartbeat.

Eventually I stopped my circles but was still awake. Tiredness held my body but it strangely didn't make its way into my mind. "Yusei," I heard Jack say in a quiet whisper, "How are the nightmares?" I was surprised but I didn't show it. Instead I pretended to be asleep.

"She hasn't had any since that first night, but I have a suspicion that they are about me," Was he talking about me?

"About you? Why would they be about you? Did you say she acted like she was being attacked?" This time it was Akiza. Her voice was also in a whisper.

"Before 'Kiryu' kidnapped her, he said something strange. He said that he was surprised that 'he' wasn't born as a Dark Signer. I couldn't help to think that he was talking about me, but why would I be born as a Dark Signer?" There was a pause before anyone could come up with anything.

"Maybe . . . you're like the Original Dark Signers, only you're an Original Signer!" This time it was Leo.

"No, Leo! Star's an Original Signer! And there are only five Signers, remember?" Luna corrected him.

"Oh yeah . . . sorry Yusei . . ." I felt him shake his head at Leo as if to say not to worry about it.

"It's alright Leo. But you all know what this means, right?" There was an eerie silence that almost made me want to say something. Yusei sighed, "It means I'm like Rudger. I have both good and evil within me." I understood what he meant. It was the answer that no one wanted to hear or believe. Even me, who was having the nightmares didn't want to believe it. Yusei was the final Original Dark Signer.

* * *

Me: Dun DUN DUUUUUUUUN!

Friend: Was that really nessessary?

Me: No, not really . . . .


	30. Chapter 30

Me: Don't kill me, don't kill me, don't kill me

Friend: What are you doing?

Me: Praying to Amateratsu to make sure that people don't kill me when I finally post this . . . .

Friend: You're hopeless . . . .

Me: Probably.

* * *

*Star*

The next few days were a bit tougher than most. Yusei continually worked on his runner, but what surprised me was that he still made time for his job as a mechanic and spending time with me. Actually most of the time were spent together was teaching me how to put together his runner. This wasn't a selfish action on his part, I had asked him to teach me. I felt a little useless as I was now and I wanted to see if I could find a skill. Leo, Luna and Crow all had been teaching me Duel Monsters. The game was really familiar to me, somehow.

That wasn't the tough part. The hardest part was trying to hide my nightmares from Yusei. He had to get up early for work, but he insisted that we slept together in that time. Of course I didn't complain; Yusei's room was unusually cold and he normally kept me warm in the night. But I was scared of falling asleep in front of him. I didn't want him to worry about my nightmares, but they seemed to be getting worse and worse.

They weren't all about Yusei, either. Most of them were of me, and what happened in a life. I assumed they were my memories, but it was like something was twisting those memories into nightmares. The scenery was off as well. Whenever I dreamt of civilization it was either of a village or a city made of stone. It was so different from Neu Domino City that I wondered if I came from the other side of the world.

I laid in the darkness, cuddling myself into the warmth that Yusei had left behind. He had just left for work a half hour ago, leaving me in the cold room. I pulled myself into a ball. I had been awake all night as usual, trying to avoid sleeping while Yusei was around. I looked at the clock radio on Yusei's desk. It was five in the morning.

I sighed and turned on my back before letting myself drift off to sleep.

* * *

~Dream~

_I was sitting on an expensive-looking bed and starring out a window that looked big enough to be a door. The full moon was shining through, along with millions of stars. Star . . . My named seemed so empty compared to what it really meant. What was the point of being a Princess if your voice was never heard? I lifted myself off my bed and went over to the window. I leaned my head on the glass, enjoying the coolness of it. _

"_My lady?" asked a timid voice from the doorway. I turned my shoulder over to see a young girl at the age of seven. She was a servant girl whose parents died serving mine. I smiled at her as she held a candle-holder with a lit candle in one hand and was rubbing her tired eyes with the other. "I had a bad dream." She said with a small yawn. I could still hear the fear in her voice as she said so. _

"_Come here, Hope." I said, beckoning her to come inside. She put the candle on the desk before running up to hug me. I stumbled a bit as she started sobbing into my nightgown. I stroked her strawberry-blond hair soothingly and waited for her tears to stop. "It's alright . . ." I said, trying to get her to stop crying. "You're alright . . . ." She sniffed and looked up at me with a watery face. I chuckled and wiped her tears away with my sleeve. "What nightmare could be so bad huh?" I asked her before I lifted her into my arms. Her legs wrapped around my waist like a monkey/_

_I laid her down on my bed before getting on it myself and pulling the covers over us. She curled up closely to me, still sniffling. "It was so scary. Mama and Papa were hurting. I don't want to sleep again." I frowned; so she had a nightmare of her parents again? I held her a bit closer and let her steady her breathing. _

_I started stroking her hair again, "Hope, you do know that your parents love you right?" I made sure not to use to the past tense. She nodded but hid her face in my stomach. "Even now they are watching over you. They are not the ones giving you the nightmares, you are." _

_She tightened her grip with her small hands, "I just feel so sad . . . ." _

_I sighed, "They would not want you to be sad, Hope. They would want you to live a happy life." She looked up at me with her bright blue eyes with a skeptical look on her face. Oh, what a bright girl she was. "I'll tell you a secret. I know a trick to these nightmares of yours." Hope tilted her head in confusion but her eyes were full of curiosity. "All you have to do is wake up," I said, smiling at her, "Think of all that are here and love you and you will wake up." For the first time that night, Hope smiled.

* * *

_

_~Three Days Later~_

"_My lady?" I turned around at the small voice behind me. I hadn't expected Hope to visit me on this night of all nights. I stopped packing my small pack and turned to her. _

"_Yes, Hope?" She looked at me with sad eyes. I melted every time I saw those eyes._

"_You're leaving, aren't you?" She asked me with an even sadder voice. Oh, by the Gods I really didn't want to leave her alone. _

"_I'm sorry, sweetheart, but I have to." I turned back and packed the last of my necessary belongings. I had to pack light if I wanted to leave quickly. "I'm not used to this life, Hope. I have to go and find my place in the world." I wiped away a small tear before she could notice it._

"_You'll be back though, right?" I stopped and looked at her. She was on the verge of tears. "We need you, Star." I looked back at the little girl in surprise. That was the first time she had called me by my name. _

_I hesitated before picking up my pack and throwing it over my shoulder. "I'll be back when I'm strong enough." I said with a resolve in my voice. I wasn't lying. I knew I had to come back someday, but for now, I wanted to live my own life. I plucked a ring off my finger before turning to Hope. "Keep this safe for me until I get back." I said before placing it in her tiny hand. "Make sure that you show it to no one." She nodded with determination before closing a fist around the ring. _

_I went over to the open window and threw down the rope I had uh, commandeered from the stables. I tied the end I held to a bedpost and pulled on it to see if it would hold my weight. Good. I went to the desk and put a letter on it in my own handwriting. "Make sure this gets to General Archfiend and no one else." I swallowed. It was hard to call the man who raised me by such a formal name. Hope looked at me with sad eyes before nodding. I knew I could trust her. _

_I started down the window before hesitating and turning to Hope, "I'll miss you, kiddo." I said in my accent. One that I was forbidden to speak in ever since I came here. With that, I descended down the rope and into freedom.

* * *

_

I woke up suddenly from the strange dream. It had been as clear as day, almost like a memory. I watched as sunlight steamed into the bedroom, giving it more warmth than usual. I got out of bed and dressed in my new cloths. The blouse was a bit low-cut, but didn't show anything and was loose enough for me to feel comfortable. It was also black with blue dragon wings on the back. Every since I had gotten these cloths I had decided that blue was my favorite color. The sleeves were pinched a bit at the tips, but other than that they were loose and comfortable. The pants went to my knees but they covered my curved nicely and were easy to walk around in.

I smiled before walking in the kitchen and making breakfast. Yusei had taught me how to make everything, but for some reason it felt like I was just re-learning it. Either way, it was fun to cook with him. I made scrambled eggs, some bacon and toast. A glass of milk completed the meal and I happily ate it all.

I normally went outside when I had nothing to do. Yusei had given me a key to the apartment, making me feel ever more at home then he already had. But I felt abnormally tired today and I wanted to think over the dream I just had. It hadn't been a nightmare, which confused me, but it wasn't exactly pleasant, either.

I went over to the movie collection that Yusei had and looked through them. One day I had painfully found out that I hated scary movies. It took Yusei an hour to convince me that the things that happened in 'Saw' weren't real and that he would never let that happen to me. After I had seen 'Chucky' though, I couldn't look at dolls the same for days.

I looked through and found one that I hadn't seen yet. 'Mulan', it sounded good, and it was a cartoon so it probably wasn't scary. After about ten minutes into the movie, I couldn't tear my eyes away. I knew that this would probably end up being one of my favorites.

* * *

Me: I really hate scary movies.

Friend: Wimp.

Me: WHAT WAS THAT BITCH?

Friend: YOU HEARD ME SHRIMP!

Me: FLAT-CHESTED!

Friend: PREP!

Me: . . . . that was low . . . .


	31. Chapter 31

Me: LOOK EVERYONE! I know I haven't been updating anything recently, but honest to God, I've had little to no time. I've had school, clubs, the move to worry about and I'm sorry to say but my fanfic stories aren't exactly on my top priorities list right now.

Friend: Well, it should be.

Me: ANYWAY! I'll update when I can, but please remember that I'm still a student. I know I've been updating other fanfics but even those are rarely updated. When summer comes I'll be able to get back on track, but please try to understand that I'm dealing with the stress of moving halfway across the country. And in The U.S., 'halfway across the country' is a long ways.

Friend: Eh-hem

Me: Yeah, so, ENJOY YOUR FUCKING CHAPTER!

* * *

*Yusei*

I sat and contemplated my situation. Of course, I was supposed to be working on my Runner but that just didn't interest me at the moment. I looked down at my arm where the Crimson Dragon lay sleeping. If it was true, if I was the last Dark Signer, then what did it all mean? 'Kiryu's' voice kept ringing in my head, telling me things as if he were right beside me.

This had me constantly look over my shoulder for non-existent ghosts, but I've learned to ignore it. I touched the birthmark on my arm once again to reassure me. I didn't really understand what was going on but it seemed like I was slowly slipping away into the darkness.

I shook my head and looked ahead at my Runner. Even if I was falling back into darkness, I knew that Star would pull me out again. I froze in the middle of my work as I re-ran that thought in my mind. 'back'? 'again'?

I paused for a second before putting away my wrench. I needed to get home.

* * *

*Star*

I sat on the couch with my knees pulled up to my chest. This movie bothered me, and I couldn't understand why. It was an adorable movie about a young girl who wished to earn honor for her family. By doing so, she ran away to join the army even though she was a woman and it was forbidden to. She even went as far as disguising herself as a boy. There had been a happy ending and even a cute little cricket.

Yet, it still bothered me.

It didn't scare me like some other movies did, but it did move something within me way too personal then I liked. I turned off the TV and wrapped the blanket closer around me. I really wished that Yusei was here. I was even tempted to call him, (I finally learned how to use my cell phone) but I knew that I shouldn't bother him while he was working.

I sighed just as the door opened, making me jump. I looked over to see Yusei standing there, seemingly out of breath. He was leaning against the side of the entryway heavily as he tried to calm down. I got up quickly and went up to him to see if I could help."Are you OK?" I asked a little panicky.

He looked at me with his giant blue eyes before saying, "I'm fine, I'm fine." He didn't have his jacket or gloves on, I noticed as he raised his hand to stoke my cheek. "I just . . . felt like I needed to come home."

I smiled before leaning up and giving him a kiss on the cheek. "I missed you too." He blushed at my statement, proving my suspicions. I hugged him around the waist and let him wrap him arms around me. I sighed as my body relaxed into his arms. "I'm tired." I whispered, not really intending for him to hear me.

Yusei chuckled and lead us over to the couch. He sat down first before pulling me closer into his chest. He used the blanket to wrap around us both before relaxing onto the corner of the couch. "Let's take a nap; I needed a day off anyway." I smiled and snuggled into his embrace, letting myself drown in my own dreamland, the movie forgotten.

* * *

*Star*

_I had been traveling almost nonstop for the past three days, only stopping to water my horse and scout the area. The constant time alone had given me time to think about what I was going to do next. I couldn't travel like I was, I would be too recognizable. I needed a disguise. _

_Also, I needed to let my horse rest. I stroked his mane as I led him to the abandoned barn we had been hiding in. It was a good place to rest and feed my horse. _

_I put my great beast into one of the stables before going to sit on a bale of hay. I ran my fingers through my long hair; I hesitated at I thought about my need to hide. White hair, very recognizable. I shook my head and pulled out my dagger from my belt. I pulled back my hair with my free hand before using my sharpened weapon to slice it off. I would burn the pieces later. I smiled at my cleverness; no woman would even think about wearing their hair so short. Well, no normal woman anyway. _

_At least I knew what I was going to do for a disguise. I went rummaging through my pack for bandages, stripping my shirt so that I could bind my breasts. No one would think about looking for a boy instead of a girl. As long as I never saw someone who's seen my face then I was fine. _

_When I finished I pulled my shirt over my shoulders and tucked it in the waist a bit. Damn men's clothing, they were all much too big for me. I gathered up the remains of my hair and wrapped it in a piece of rabbit skin that I had hunted a few days ago. _

_'As a hunter, you have to understand the hunted. You have to understand how they work, what mistakes they make and what route they would generally take. If you don't understand, you will never catch your prey.' I remembered the words taught to me by my so-called mother and father. I felt a stab of betrayed feeling run through me. NO! I wouldn't think of them, not while I was free from them. _

_I rubbed the tiredness from my eyes and decided it was time to get some sleep. Yeah . . . sleep. _

* * *

I woke with a start at the dream, feeling the cold breeze surrounding me in the cold night. I looked over at Yusei's window to see that it was wide open. I scrambled out of the warm sheets to go over and close it. I looked back at Yusei who was sleeping soundly on his side of the bed. I smiled before looking out the open window, I was about to pull it down before I noticed something at the bottom. Whatever it was, was blurred compared to the rest, it looked like the shadow of a person, only it seemed to glow.

I slowly moved my head out the window to see if I could get a better look at whatever or whoever it was. White hair lashed out in the wind, making me at first think it was Kiryu at first. It couldn't have been though; the figure was too slim, too small. I squinted my eyes to see that it was a boy, no older then fourteen or fifteen. His clothes looked like they didn't belong in this century and he had a sword strapped to his hip.

I stared at him, he looked so hauntingly familiar. He had a cloak on his shoulders that was also fluttering in the wind. I tried to get a good look at his face but for some reason my eyes kept trailing back to his sword. Who was he? What was he doing here? Suddenly I was scared; I didn't want to find out. I didn't want to remember anymore. If I did . . . what would happen? Would I lose myself again? Like before?

"Star?" I heard a warm voice behind me. I turned my head to see Yusei sitting up in the bed, rubbing out his sapphire eyes. I looked back to find the boy gone from the pavement. I shivered as another gust of wind came through. I pulled myself in before shutting the window and pulling the shades over it.

I crawled over the bed sheets to get next to Yusei who pulled me close and kissed the top of my head. "Nightmare?" he asked, pulling the blankets over us both. I sighed and snuggled into his neck. He chuckled, making me feel the vibrations coming from his neck. "I'll take that as a 'yes', then." I shook my head.

"It wasn't a nightmare . . . more like a dream. Sorry I woke you up." I felt Yusei's arms shift under me as he moved into a more comfortable position. Yusei brought me closer before kissing my cheek and then my lips, accepting my apology through actions rather than words.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer. I felt him chuckle some more as I started to tease his ear and neck. "If I wake up to this every time I won't mind as much." I smiled before turning us both so that I was straddling him. I watched his mouth twitch in anticipation as I kissed down his chest, "Yup, definitely won't mind as much."

The new position gave me a thrill that I couldn't explain. It wasn't often that I was in charge when we had sex. Normally I would let Yusei take over, seeing as how it usually was a male pride thing. This time, however, I felt the need to be in control.

Yusei brought his hands up to my shoulders, they stayed there, hesitating. He knew, and was probably just as excited as I was that I was in charge. He wasn't controlling, instead his movements were careful, as if he were waiting for my permission.

I stripped out of my shirt before I took one of his hands and let it down to my breast; he gripped it with just the right amount of pressure and started twirling his thumb over the nipple. I gasped, causing his other hand to rest on my leg. I glared down at him as he continued to tease me with only the constant rubbing of his thumb. Well, two could play at that game.

I slowly slide down from his stomach to where a bulge was starting to form in his pants. Now I was sitting so that it was in front of me, gliding away from his torturous fingers. I gently placed a hand over his pants, but never reaching down to his cock. He hissed at my teasing, bucking his hips up for attention. I grinned and slowly brushed my hand over his growing erection.

For a second, I could feel his resolve in letting me lead slip. His pupils grew wide with lust and his hands were shaking with the need to do something. But he held on, keeping his hands to his side and letting me do what I wanted.

He wasn't wearing a shirt, which saved on a lot of time, but I found his PJ pants to be too distracting. I slipping my fingers underneath the fabric and pulled them down. Yusei's hard cock came out in front of me, making me realize that he hadn't been wearing underwear.

Once the pants were gone, I leaned forward to blow air on his exposed erection. He growled at me, straining his muscles to keep from flipping me over and pounding me into the bed. I slowly brought my tongue from the base of his dick to the tip. I licked the pre-cum off before enclosing my lips around it and sucking as well as I knew how too.

Yusei's moans and grunts only proved to encourage me as I used my tongue to wrap around the delicious cock. I felt Yusei shudder a bit, causing me to pull back. I couldn't let him cum, not yet. Not until he was inside me.

I looked up at Yusei who was staring at me with a mix of irritation, lust and curiosity. I slowly started taking off my panties, causing him to lick his lips in anticipation. But he wasn't in control tonight, I was.

I brought my own hand down to the space between my legs, only to feel myself getting wetter and wetter. I took my own fingers and started preparing myself in front of Yusei. I rubbed through my folds and engrossed myself in pleasure so much that I was dripping all over Yusei. He didn't seem to mind though; in fact his eyes couldn't leave my moving fingers.

When I felt ready I crawled over Yusei to position myself over his throbbing cock. I hesitated before guiding him into myself. The position we were in forced me to hesitate once I reached his hilt. He felt so much bigger this way; it was like I could finally feel all of him. Using what was left of my strength, I started bobbing myself up and down. This caused Yusei's resolve to finally break. He bucked his hips up violently, causing me to shutter and try to keep up with him.

I could feel his grip on my hips as he tried to reach up further even more. The slapping of skin and our moans mended into one as we both came to our release. I saw a flash of white before I collapsed on Yusei's heaving chest. We stayed that way, connected, for a few minutes until I finally lifted myself off and laid down on the empty side of the bed.

Yusei pulled me into his arms before bringing the blanket up to our waists.

"That was . . . interesting." I giggled at his choice of words.

"Interesting enough so that we'll do it again?" I asked, hoping for the chance to be dominant once again.

Yusei grinned down at me, "Only if I get to punish you afterwards." I kissed his nose and snuggled into his shoulder.

"Of course," I yawned before slipping into a dream.

* * *

Me: Yeah . . . that's right bitches, I still got it.

Friend: Somewhat . . . .

Me: Shut up, you aren't helping.


	32. Letter Of Apology

Dear Readers,

I would like to apologize to you indefinitely for my lack of updates on _An Empty Star. _Normally, I would be updating everyday now that it's summertime, and believe me when I say that I've been trying my best. I kept telling all of you that I have been dealing with a lot of stress lately but I don't think I've been very specific.

Just as I was writing a new chapter of _An Empty Star _a friend texted me and told me that one of my close friends was in the hospital. At first I thought it was a car accident or something, I didn't expect to be told that she tried to commit suicide and that she was in critical condition.

A few days after she was admitted to the hospital I got another call from a friend's mom saying that she passed away. To be honest, I broke down. My friend's mom picked me up from my sisters place and let me stay for a few days before taking me to the wake. The next day was supposed to be the funeral but I threw up from nerves and didn't go.

For a week after that I could barely eat, it got so bad that my sister had to remind me to. Even after that I didn't do much besides clean, watch TV and do what I had to to stay alive.

I had no heart to write _An Empty Star _because to me _An Empty Star _is supposed to be a beautiful love story. The way I am emotionally right now isn't going to help the story. And honestly, your comments aren't helping. Shit happens in life. People break up, people move apart and people die. The worst part about this whole thing is that I've had no one to connect too. No one to talk to about this.

I know there are going to be some people out there saying that I made this up. They're going to think I did it for the comments to stop. Partly, yeah I did write this for the comments to stop, but I didn't make the story up. If you don't believe me, then I don't care. I thought that my readers deserved to know why I wasn't updating. My friend's name was Laura Miller if you don't believe me. She even had a scholarship fund named after her.

I'd like to thank those people who understand. My friends are like family to me and this was extremely unexpected. I don't think I'll be updating _An Empty Star _for a while. It's difficult for me to write in general. It took me days trying to write this letter. I'll try though, I'm still trying.

Sincerely,

RikuRoyalty


	33. Chapter 32

Me: So I was watching Scream . . . .

Friend: Why? You hate horror movies!

Me: That I do, but that's not the point of the story.

Friend: How can we know if you even have a point when you're watching something you clearly don't enjoy?

Me: Shut up! Anyway, I was watching Scream, and because I watched Scream I now know how to survive a horror movie.

Friend: . . .So wait, does that mean you're going to be a virgin for the rest of your life?

Me: *Tears up*

Friend: Well, hey, if you do die during sex wouldn't that be a great way to go?

Me: Dying in general I kind of want to avoid.

Friend: Feh, whatever.

* * *

*Yusei*

I had to work all day the next day (to my dismay) so I brought Star over to Martha's, where Jack and Crow were doing me a favor and working on my Runner. I felt bad about leaving Star there all day, but the job I was taking was all the way in Neo Domino City. Crow was letting me borrow his Runner (since we both knew that Jack wouldn't let me borrow his) so that meant I wouldn't have to take the bus or a taxi. There weren't any trains connecting from the Satellite to Neo Domino City.

I was packing up and getting ready to leave when I felt a pair of arms slip around my waist. I smiled down at the pale, feminine hands on my stomach. I could feel Star's forehead lean on my back. I took her hands in mine and pulled her arms apart so that I would have room to turn around to face her. She looked up at me with those gorgeous grey-blue eyes and smiled softly, letting me know that she would miss me. I found myself leaning down and kissing her forehead, letting her know that I would miss her too.

"Text me later?" I asked letting my chin rest on her shoulder. She nodded and I knew she was grinning. She really enjoyed using her new cell phone.

"When will you be back?" She asked while bringing her arms around my neck.

"If I'm lucky, 7 O'Clock." I sighed thinking just how big this job was.

"And if you're unlucky?" I did a quick calculation in my head before sighing again.

"8 O'Clock will be the latest I promise," I wasn't about to let work keep me away forever.

She smiled at me before closing the distance to give me a soft kiss on the lips.

"Get a room!" I heard Crow yell playfully, making me grin.

Just to spite him I deepened our kiss. Holding Star by the crook in her back, I leaned her down as if we were dancing so that Crow could get a full view. When I finally broke it I looked up to see Crow growing crimson all along his nose and ears. I pulled Star up as she struggled to keep her laughter in check; her body was shaking because of her giggling.

I kissed her on the cheek and whispered, "See you tonight," before putting on Crow's helmet and taking off. I looked in my rear-view mirror to see Star waving goodbye.

* * *

*Star*

After Yusei had kissed me (quite passionately I might add) I looked over at Crow to see his face looking like a tomato. I giggled, but tried to keep it quiet for Crow's sake. It didn't help that my body was shaking or that Yusei was wearing this smug look on his face. I felt Yusei kiss me on the cheek before he whispered in my ear, "See you tonight,". I shivered and blushed at the implications of what he meant.

I waved as he drove away, knowing he would see me in one of his mirrors.

Sighing, I turned to Crow, who was still getting over the initial shock of our little make-out session. Suddenly I felt a tiredness come over me. I yawned and rubbed my eyes. I had been feeling really tired this past week, it was frustrating. I found myself falling asleep all the time. The worst part of it was the nightmares. I kept dreaming of blood, war and survival. I never told Yusei but I had a feeling that he knew about them.

Not all of them were nightmares. Some of them were simply dreams. Those ones were warm and comforting with familiar faces that I could never remember when I woke up. I had a gut feeling that these were my memories. Surprisingly these were the ones that made me cry every time. The nightmares were one thing, but not being able to remember your past and then have it dangled in front of you, only to be taken away. That was cruelty, no matter how you looked at it.

I dropped my hand to my side and frowned as Yusei disappeared into the distance. I missed him already, truth be told. Maybe it was the fact that he would be gone so long that made my heart ache. I sighed before turning to Crow, who was looking through a box of tools. I shivered as a cold breeze passed through, causing me to rub my arms to try and warm them up. The cold morning air was always chilly here.

_The morning fog was rolling in from over the lush, green hills; a chilly breeze went by, forcing me to tighten my cloak around myself. _

I blinked at the sudden vision. Swallowing, I hugged myself for reassurance. I hated these 'visions'. They weren't the same as what I was living in. They were visions of a different land, a different culture. It was almost as if they were from a different time. They made me feel more foreign here than I already was. I took a shuttering deep breath before heading inside. I needed a warm blanket and maybe some hot chocolate. When I reached the kitchen a homey warmth filled me. I sniffed into the air, smelling cinnamon buns. Martha was massaging dough while a batch was in the oven and another batch was already done.

Martha smiled up at me when she finally noticed I was here. "Oh, Star dear, will you take that bowl of honey and spread it over the buns?" I smiled and nodded, glad to be able to do something. I picked up the wooden bowl and grabbed one of the wooden spoons. I mixed the honey to get it to soften up before drizzling it over the cinnamon buns. I was halfway through with coating them when I felt something tug my shirt. I looked down in surprise at one of the kids from the orphanage that Martha ran. She was a little girl with light blonde braids with a slightly dirty face and a plain blue dress on. Familiar blue eyes bore into me as my mind raced. _Hope. _

"Oh Emily dear; don't cling like that, you'll wrinkle Star's cloths." I looked up at Martha who wiped her four-covered hands on her apron before picking the girl up. The girl rubbed her eyes before looking back at me. I smiled uneasily at her and she smiled back. I noticed that one of her front teeth were missing, giving her an adorable look. Martha put her down after wiping her face clean, "Now go on and play, the buns will be done soon ok?" Emily nodded at Martha before running off to join the other children playing outside.

I watched her skip away before turning to Martha. "She's adorable." I said, before giggling.

Martha looked at me with sad eyes before sighing, "She is, but it's so hard to tell if she's happy." I tilted my head in confusion, letting Martha continue, "Poor girl was in a car accident with her parents, she hasn't spoken since."

I looked back to where Emily had retreated. It must have been hard on her. Survivors guilt wasn't something any little girl should live though. "So, her name's Emily?" I asked, just to keep the conversation going.

"Emily Un'Espoir. I think her father was French." Martha replied before going back to her dough kneading.

"What does Un'Espoir mean?" I asked before going back to my drizzling.

"Um, I think it means 'hope'." My body went cold as I froze at the sound of the name. _Hope._

* * *

*Yusei*

I got to Martha's a little later then I expected. It was 7:48 P.M. when I pulled into the garage. I was just taking off Crow's helmet (I would have to thank him for letting me use his Runner) when I heard a scream. I jumped before bolting into the house to see where it came from. I paused as I saw the scene in front of me, unsure of what I should do. Crow was sitting in a chair alone with a terrified look on his face as he gripped the arms so hard his knuckles were turning white. I looked over at Jack who was sitting on the couch with a bored expression on his face as he stared at the TV. Then there was Star, who was curled up next to Jack hiding her face with her hands, but peaking through her fingers to look at the TV.

It was at that time that I looked at the TV myself.

I gawked at what they were watching. I never really liked horror movies myself but_ Scream_ was something of a classic and would always have a special place in my heart. I watched the scene, realizing that it was _Scream 3. _I then looked at the bottom of the TV to see _Scream _and _Scream 2 _sprawled out on the floor. I let out a relieved breath before walking up behind Jack. Who obviously was unfazed by the horror movie. I tapped him on the shoulder, making him turn his head around.

'_Who screamed?' _I mouthed, causing Jack to grin and point to the said person. I followed his finger to the terrified face of Crow. I rolled my eyes and then looked over at Star, who wasn't as terrified as Crow but was still shaking pretty badly. I nudged her shoulder gently, causing her to jump slightly before turning to me. Her face slowly transformed from terrified to relief. I made a gesture, saying that we should leave. Star nodded, not wanting to watch anymore.

When she finally got up and around the couch I put my arm around her shoulders and kissed her forehead. She smiled up at me before putting an arm around my waist. We walked home that way, content just being in each other's arms.

When we went to bed, I felt her snuggle up next to me, still shaking. I assumed it was the movie; she probably had never seen anything like that. "Yusei?" She asked in a light whisper, I pulled her up in my arms and kissed her on the cheek to show that I was listening. "I'm sorry, but I feel superstitious now. Can we . . .follow the rules?" At first I didn't know what she was talking about until it clicked. The movie. The rules on how to survive a horror movie.

"Sure," I said, knowing that she was freaked out enough as it was and that sex probably wasn't the best idea at the moment.

"And Yusei?"

"Hmm?" I answered, half asleep already.

"I love you."


	34. Chapter 33

Me: So, I wrote this while my parents are screaming in the other room.

Friend: How can you write a love story when that happens?

Me: Well, you see, I'm trying to forget the fact that my parents are having such a screaming fest right now.

Friend: . . . .

Me: Yeah, I mean they've been happily married for twenty-one years, these fights happen. They're rare, but they happen. I know they still love each other, but writing a love story just helps me get over the fights.

Friend: Why do you have to get over them? It's not like you're part of the fight.

Me: No, but I love both my parents and these fights do rattle me a but inside. Especially since I'm the one who has to listen to them most of the time.

Friend: I see . . .

Me: Well, enough of my problems! Onto the story!

* * *

*Star*

I woke up late the next day feeling completely rested and comfortable in Yusei's bed. I turned and opened my eyes to see that I was alone. The morning light was slipping through the cracks in the curtain, streaming itself onto the bed and into my eyes. It was at that point that I guessed it was time to get up.

I lifted myself off the bed, slowly waking my muscles from their rested positions. I lifted my hands over my head and stretched upwards, waking fully just as my bones gave a light 'pop'. I dropped my hands onto my lap just as the bedroom door was creaking open. A smile made its way across my face as I watched Yusei walk in with a bag in his hand. I got on my hands and knees and crawled over to the edge of the bed just as he set it down. I swung my legs over the edge of the bed but didn't make any move to get up.

Yusei smiled, kneeling in front of me and putting his gloved hands over my bare knees. I cupped his face with my right hand and started brushing through his hair with my left. He closed his eyes and leaned his head forward a bit, giving me more access. I kissed the top of his head and snaked my right hand over his shoulder.

"You know I got you something," I smiled into his hair.

"You spoil me too much, Yusei." I replied pulling back my left hand so he could look up at me.

"You deserve it," I tilted my head to the side in confusion. I didn't do much, in fact I probably should be doing more. Yusei noticed my confusion and answered me before I could ask, "Before you came, I was a bit obsessed with my work. I would constantly be writing new programs and coming up with new dueling strategies." He moved himself closer to me so that his elbows were resting on the bed, "I didn't realize it back then, but now I see that I was neglecting my friends and probably neglecting myself. I love dueling, I always will, but I think that I found something that I love even more." He gave me a gentle kiss on the lips before pulling back and smiling at me. There was a question in his eyes that I felt obligated to answer.

"It's . . .a surprise to me that you love me," I felt my body start shaking in sudden nervousness, "I mean, I know you've said it before multiple times but you're the King of Games. And I'm just some girl who has no memory of who she is, where I come from. The most information I have is that I was once Stardust Dragon," After I was rescued Yusei had explained to me what Fairy had told him. "You're brave, loyal to your friends and very clever, compared to you I'm . . . ." I looked up so that I wouldn't have to meet Yusei's eyes. I felt the ends of my eyes watering up.

"Star, look at me," I turned my head hesitantly, silently cursing my falling tears. Yusei's deep blue eyes immediately captured me, "I fell in love with a girl who saved my life, who plays and laughs almost everyday, who looked at me as a person and not as the King of Games. I fell in love with you because you are you, no memory and all." I let the tears fall freely now before locking my lips with his.

I felt Yusei's hand rise itself to the back of my head as he deepened the kiss, but only slightly.

I froze at the sudden position, opening my eyes suddenly and pulling away front the kiss. A sharp pain staked its way through my head, causing me to wince and cry out slightly. I held my head in my hand, barely registering that Yusei was calling out to me.

* * *

_The dew was dripping from the side of the wooden hut. The flowers had yet to open, as the sun was just barely coming over the horizon, giving very little light to the surrounding fog. I was sitting on the steps that led up to the little cottage that I was currently living in. I heard a snap and I lifted my head up to sharp blue eyes. Yusei was standing in a black button-up shirt and riding pants with heavy leather boots that were covered in mud. His hair was different, it was still black but instead of gold streaks on either side the ends of it was bright red. _

_"Why did you run?" he asked, waiting for an answer. I swallowed thickly, not really wanting to say anything. _

_"I'm sorry," I whispered, the wind carrying my voice over to him. He raise an eyebrow before stepping forward. I lowered my eyes to my hands that were fiddling with each other on my lap. _

_"For what? You did nothing wrong; in fact I think that I owe you an apology." I looked up just as he was kneeling in front of me. He rested his hands on my knees and looked up at me. "I shouldn't have just blurted it out, I should have prepared you. It wasn't like we've ever had a . . . previous engagement with one another." I furrowed my brows in even more confusion. "I thought you were a boy for most of the time that I've known you, so that probably never helped." I watched at his mouth started quirking up in amusement at my antics. _

_"Well, the roads are dangerous when you travel alone. It was assumed that bandits and thugs would leave me alone if I disguised myself as a boy," I huffed, trying to defend my honor as a woman as he laughed at me with mirth in his eyes. _

_"You know, thinking back on it I think I loved you even thinking that you were a boy," I gave him a skeptical look, knowing that Yusei's attraction to women was pretty much definite. "Well, not at first. At the beginning I thought you were the most irritating person I had met." I snorted, I thought that at first too. "But, you made me see things from a different perspective. My life, my purpose, hell, even other people. You gave me the kick in the ass that I needed, which made me love you." _

_"But, why me? You're a prince, you could have almost any girl you want." I wouldn't tell him that I was technically a princess, because I had already given up that life. _

_Yusei's eyebrows furrowed at he contemplated my words. "I fell in love with you, despite you being a commoner and despite me being a prince. I fell in love with you because of your laugh with an ability to light up a room, with your eyes that always looked right through me and your ears that would always listen to me, no matter how many times I complained." He lifted his right and to push away some of my bangs from my eyes. "You're a strong, beautiful, clumsy, and kind woman. I wouldn't exchange you for the richest or most beautiful woman in the world, because you are my world." _

_Tears were flowing freely down my face now. I was unable to hold back a sob as he pulled me into an embrace. _

_"I - I - " I started saying but I was unable to finish. _

_"I understand if you don't feel the same about me, but please, at least allow me to protect you." I rolled my eyes as Yusei finished for me. That wasn't what I was going to say. _

_"Oh, would you j-just l-listen," I exclaimed through shuddering breaths, pushing him back to look up at him. "I l-love you t-too you i-idiot." I sniffed and took a few deep breaths before continuing, "You were always fair to me, even when you were an ass." He laughed at this before gesturing for me to go on, "You never asked me to be perfect, you never demanded anything from me. After you got over your ass-like behavior, you were really kind to me. You taught me a lot and never put me down for who I was. I . . .eventually fell in love with you. I think I denied it for the most part until you told me you loved me." I raised a hand and rested it on his shoulder. "I love you." I whispered. _

_The next thing I knew, soft, gentle lips were crushing themselves against mine. One hand was tangled into my hair while the other was resting on my cheek. I wrapped my arms around his neck and deepened the kiss myself all the while pulling him closer. He broke the kiss only to look up at my eyes once more. "This . . .isn't a dream right? Please tell me I'm not dreaming." I rolled my eyes once again and punched him in the shoulder for ruining the moment. "OW!" he exclaimed, rubbing his sore shoulder. _

_I jerked on his shirt so that his lips crashed into mine, before abruptly ending the kiss. "Does this feel like a dream?" _

_Yusei stared at me blankly before giving me a lopsided grin, "Absolutely not."_

* * *

Me: I'd imagine, if Yusei and Star did have a fight, that Yusei would cave because of Star's big eyes and sexual appeal.

Friend: Why don't you write that then.

Me: Because most fights happen when you're married, it's a sad but true fact. They aren't married yet, so it's just not gonna happen.

Friend: Yet? Does that mean that they are gonna get married?

Me: No, it just means that they aren't married and that there's a POSSIBILITY of them getting married. Honestly, you try to find holes in everything I say.

Friend: Feh, whatever, I'm just trying to find out the rest of the story because it'll be likely that you'll only post about two to three months after this.

Me: Right you are!


	35. Letter to Readers

_Dear Readers,_

Look, I know that I haven't updated any of my stories in a long time, but I just wanted you to know that it's not going to last forever. I'm not going to use any excuses for my lack of writing, but I will say that I have extreme writers block right now. I have plans for all of my stories so I don't wish to hand them over to anyone.

It's hard to explain, but it's like I know the ending of all my stories but it's getting really difficult to get from point A to point B without leaving any plot-holes or unsatisfying parts mixed in. Not to mention I've been re-reading my material and I would like to edited in before I move on any further.

Also, I've been working on these stories for such a long time that I would like to move on to something new. Nothing big, just a couple of short stories to get the creative juices flowing. I WILL be working on my main stories so do not panic!

One more thing . . . .I put these fanfics up as a way to get critical feedback about my writing in general. I don't seem to get a lot of it and it tends to leave me disappointed. Some encouragement does help to an extent but not really in a way that leaves me feeling I got better at writing. Also, flames are fine as long as they have reasons attached to them.

Seriously, what is the point of telling someone you don't like their story and not letting them know _specifically_ what you didn't like about it?

All in all, I will be updating, do not worry, just please stop pestering me about getting it done because that does nothing for my motivation. If anything it slows me down.

_Sincerely,_

_Riku_


	36. Chapter 34

**Me: I'm back baby! Sorry for the umm, delay. Would you guys honestly believe me if I were to say that I completely forgot about my account until I came across one of my own stories? I won't be able to update as frequently but I will when I can. **

* * *

~Star's POV~

My eyes felt heavy, but comfortably so. My dreams were all mashed up together in my head from sleeping so long, it was amazing that I could remember them all. I could hear voices around me. Yelling . . . panicking. I didn't want to open my eyes. I just wanted to stay there. Lying with a warm blanket around me. But I knew that I probably should.

I forced my eyelids open. Looking up to see Yusei on the bed with his head bowed. He wasn't looking at me. Instead he stared at his palms. I looked over to see Crow and Aki arguing over something.

"What else are we gonna do? They might know what's wrong with her and help stop her from fainting all the time!"

"We're not letting her go to some Psychic Doctor! Her memories will come on their own, we should just wait!"

"If we keep waiting she might never wake up!"

I stopped listening on their conversation, glancing back to Yusei who still wasn't looking at me. I reached out, touching him on the arm. He jumped, turning to me with a look of surprise evident on his face. Before I knew it, I was in his arms. He was shaking from what I could only guess was relief.

"Are you okay?" He asked in a broken whisper. I smiled, hugging him back with what little strength I had left in my tired body.

"I'm fine. You know all this worrying isn't very manly of you Yusei," I teased, my arms losing their strength and falling by my side. Yusei pulled back and looked at me with a raised eyebrow. I could see the amusement in his eyes at my antics as the tip of his lips rose into a secret smile.

He leaned forward, breathing in deeply as he buried his nose in my hair. "I'll show you just how manly I am tonight," He whispered in a deeper voice then usual. I shivered at the implication of his words.

"What do you think, Yusei?" I looked over at Aki who was staring at me intently. Her worried look reminded me much like a mother's would be. Kind and tough with a hint of sadness.

Yusei turned his head from me to Aki to Crow, who was seething in the background. "I think it should be Star's decision." He looked back at me with such an intensity that it was impossible to tell what he was thinking. "I mean, it's her memories, and her choice on whether or not she thinks its too dangerous." He shook his head, moving his stay bangs over his eyes and crossing his arms, "I will support her no matter what."

I smiled and leaned on his shoulder. He unlatched his arms and pulled me closer so that I was partially on his lap with his chin on my head. I thought about his words, trying to find the reason why I was so lucky to have Yusei.

Aki then turned to me, pushing her bangs aside, allowing me to see the bags under her eyes. It looked like she hadn't slept for days.

"Star, while you were asleep we were coming up with ways that may stop your sudden flashbacks. One option is to keep you from remembering anything, to which we all agreed never to do without your permission. Another is to let your memories come back to you naturally, like we have been doing. But I'm worried that the stress of them just randomly happening would harm you more then it would help." She sighed, obviously not happy with what's been going on the last few days. "The last option is to take you to see a Psychic Doctor. Specifically mine. Although they don't usually deal with memories, they can travel through your mind and help you remember all at once."

"You forgot to mention that they are, um I don't know, _crazy!" _Crow stepped in, "They can be completely manipulative! Especially if you allow them in your mind. Aki has the strength and power to fight her doctor off if she needs to, but I'm worried about the state that you're in." He raised his hands defensively, "Not that I'm saying you're weak-minded, I'm just saying that it might be easier for him to control you because your memories are gone!"

My heart sank. I really wanted my memories back, but at the same time I felt like it was best not to remember. Some things . . . . I just knew that some bad things had happened to me before. I didn't know if I wanted to remember them.

Then there was the fear of losing Yusei. If I gained my previous memories, would I lose my current ones? It was a scary thought.

"I. . . would like to think about it." My voice finally spoke up. This wasn't something I could just decide to do immediately. I wanted to talk to Yusei about it and everyone else if I could. Right now though, I was just too tired to do anything.

Aki nodded before straightening up to leave. Crow looked angry but sighed and turned to leave as well. Yusei let out a breath, causing me to fall into his chest even more before he pulled me in tighter.

I shook my head at myself and closed my eyes once more.

"You OK?" he asked again, more lazily this time.

"Not really . . . ." I answered truthfully.

"It'll get easier." His voice was filled with such confidence that I couldn't match right now.

"Maybe . . . .hey, do

you think I should go see the doctor?"

"Serious answer or a funnier one?"

I laughed despite myself, "Both."

"Seriously I don't think you should go. Your memories will come back and I believe that you're strong enough to handle that." He started running his fingers through my hair, gently pulling out some of the knots and smoothing them over. "But, if you do go I will understand. But I want to be there . . .and Aki. She might be able to help with the whole Psychic thing."

I sighed, feeling each knot untangle, amazed at how clever and gentle Yusei was with his fingers. "And the funny answer?"

Yusei stopped what he was doing and pulled my chin up so that my face was meeting his. His lips came down on mine, with him biting the edges of my mouth and me doing all I could to kiss back. "All this talk of a doctor has made me want to _play _doctor. What do you say, my little patient?"

I giggled, feeling some new-found energy. I raised my arms and pulled Yusei closer, allowing me let my tongue play with his. We were both out of breath when I was done.

"I don't know-" I whispered, moving so that my legs were on either side of his thighs and my chest met his. "You're going to have to find a way to keep me awake, I seem to be falling asleep a lot lately."

I gasped as I felt a stray hand go on my ass and towards the space in-between my legs. I looked at Yusei's face to see him smirking, obviously pleased with himself. "I think I can manage that.

* * *

**Me: I really hope you guys can forgive me for not putting a sex scene in here, but I will next chapter I promise. I'm not promising anything because I'm still _really _busy with studying for the SAT and ACT, not to mention I'll probably be getting a job this Summer. Really hope you guys haven't given up on me completely and enjoy the fanfic!**


End file.
